Kau, siapa?
by Hanawa Seika
Summary: Meramaikan Opposite Party! "Dia itu penyihir! Penyihir!" "Uchiha, kau pikir aku tuli!" "Narumi, kau manis." "Aku lebih suka Naruto!" [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Ini cerita memang dibuat rada selengean, jadi harap dimaklum kalau rada sulit dimengerti. Lagian ini cerita udah aku buat dari jaman kapan tapi belum sempet di post karena WB. Berhubung ada event jadi ya udahlah kesempatan dan mendadak dapet ide buat nerusin. Mungkin karena itu juga gaya penulisannya sedikit berbeda, tapi semoga tetep menarik.**

**Warning :** Banyak karakter yang OOC di sini jadi siap-siap aja. Lalu banyak pergantian antara dialog dan suara hati, jadi mohon diperhatikan perbedaan penulisan Italic dan Bold juga tanda kutip. Selain itu cara bicara satu dan yang lainnya berbeda, mohon diperhatikan juga.

**.**

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lain'_

* * *

"Oke semuanya sekian untuk hari ini. Silahkan pulang," ucap sang dosen mesum berambut silver tanpa memandang murid-muridnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan ini mata kuliah terakhir. Para murid pun sudah bersemangat untuk segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan pikiran masing-masing sudah menuju ke rumah atau ke tempan lainnya selain kampus.

"Sensei, Sensei serius sama projek yang tadi?" Salah seorang murid bertanya, menghentikan pergerakan sang dosen dan juga murid lainnya yang sudah bersiap akan meninggalkan kelas. Dia salah satu murid termanis di kampus ini. Banyak orang yang menyukai gadis ini, termasuk para dosen. Rambutnya kuning cerah panjang dengan berbagai macam hiasan di rambutnya, matanya biru jernih, kulitnya tan dan badannya seksi(?). Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang cantik tapi dia juga pintar dan sopan. Karena itulah banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau sebenarnya dia itu lebih dari yang dibayangkan.

"Ada apa Narumi? Kamu ga suka? Apa kurang banyak? Aku tau kamu pintar tapi aku ga nyangka kalo kamu suka banget dikasih tugas. Dengan senang hati aku khususkan tugas tambahan…" Dosen berambut silver yang dikenal dengan nama Kakashi itu bicara tanpa henti, tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid lain yang sudah bosan dengan kelakuannya yang selalu seperti ini.

_Ya ampun__, i__ni dosen kenapa sih? Mana bicaranya sok akrab begitu lagi._ "Ngga, bukan gitu sensei. Tapi ini kan tugas kelompok."

"Hm, terus kenapa? Ada masalah? Jangan bilang kamu mau sekelompoknya sama aku ya? Duh, ga boleh Narumi. Aku ini kan dosen kamu. Tapi kalo projek yang lain sih boleh-boleh aja," jawabnya genit.

Narumi hampir ingin muntah mendengar ucapan sang dosen, tapi dia tetap memasang muka manis di depan semuanya. "Bukan itu juga sensei, tapi anu Sasuke-kun…" Narumi tidak yakin apa harus meneruskan kata-katanya atau tidak.

"Lo, Sasuke kenapa? Sakit? Mual? Panas dingin? Gatel-gatel?"

Memang susah bicara dengan dosen satu ini. Kenapa dia bisa jadi dosen pun tidak ada yang mengerti. Akhirnya Narumi menyerah dan tidak meneruskan perbincangan. "Ga jadi deh sensei."

"Ya udah deh. Tapi kalo Narumi butuh apa-apa bilang aku aja ya," tawar si dosen sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Narumi. Sumpah kalau bukan sedang di kelas, kalau bukan dosennya, kalo bukan di depan teman-temannya, mungking sudah di mutilasi orang ini oleh Narumi. Tapi untuk sekarang Narumi hanya bisa balas senyum(palsu). "Nah ga ada lagi kan. Udah pada PULANG sana! Buat Narumi hati-hati ya."

"Makasih sensei." Hoek, muntah sudah di ujung lidah tapi ditahan. Sabar ya Narumi, nanti kamu pasti punya kesempatan kok buat nyiksa dia.

Nah, akhirnya Narumi terbebas dari si dosen mesum tadi dan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi ada satu masalah yang belum selesai gara-gara si dosen itu. Narumi melirik ke sumber masalahnya dan disambut gembira dengan tatapan tajam dari si masalah. Sasuke Uchiha. Tatapannya yang tajam itu serasa ingin membunuh gadis manis kita. Ditatap begitu Narumi inginnya sih membalas lebih tajam lagi, tapi yang muncul malah senyuman dari bibirnya.

_Untuk apa aku senyum-senyum padanya__? Cih_, batin Narumi.

Yang diberi senyum hanya diam saja. Ya pada dasarnya memang dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa juga sih. Bisanya hanya 'hn' sana sini. Entah apa yang salah. Apa memang tenggorokannya sakit seumur hidup atau karena ada larangan kalau-bicara-bakal-mati? Tidak ada yang tau.

Karena bete dengan kejadian di kampus hari ini Narumi memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Dengan mengendarai mobil miliknya, gadis manis ini meninggalkan bangunan kampus yang sudah dikunjunginya selama satu tahun lebih. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumahnya yang bisa dibilang salah satu rumah terbesar di kota ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau Narumi tinggal di situ. Tidak juga sih, ada beberapa orang yang tau dan mereka adalah yang Narumi benar-benar percaya untuk diberi tahu. Belajar dari pengalaman lama tidak bagus orang-orang tahu dimana dia tinggal. Bisa jadi neraka yang kedua kalinya bagi Narumi.

Akhirnya Narumi sampai di depan rumahnya. Sehabis memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dia pun berjalan ke pintu depan dan memutar handle pintu yang tersepuh emas itu. Di sana dia disambut oleh 5 orang gadis yang sudah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Naru-chan udah pulang ya?"sapa Ino. Ino ini seumur dengan Narumi dan dia juga masih kuliah tapi beda kampus. Dia tinggal bersama Narumi di rumah ini.

"Ih bukan Naru-chan tapi Naru-kun! Kita udah nunggu kamu pulang Naru-kun. Cape?" Nah kalau yang ini Tenten. Dia satu kampus dengan Narumi tapi beda jurusan. Gadis satu ini jago banget olahraga.

"Suka-suka kita dong mau panggil apa iya kan, Naru-chan? Naru-chan kan manis." Temari ini lebih tua dua tahun dari Narumi. Dia sudah tidak sekolah dan sama seperti Ino dia pun tinggal di rumah ini.

"Na..Naru-kun met sore." Yang pemalu ini Hinata namanya. Dia dua tahun lebih muda dari Narumi jadi dia masih SMA. Hinata ini jago masak. Hampir setiap hari dia yang memasak untuk Narumi dan yang lainnya.

"Duh, berisik banget sih. Udah deh yang mana aja boleh."Bisa dibilang Sakura ini leader dari keempat gadis sebelumnya. Meskipun Temari lebih tua tapi karena Sakura kenal Narumi lebih lama jadi dia yang lebih mengatur semuanya. Seperti halnya Ino dan Temari, Sakura pun tinggal di sini. Sakura tidak meneruskan sekolah, tapi dia menekuni hobinya mendesain baju dan berencana untuk membuka butik sendiri.

"Hahaha, kalian manis. Iya, aku sudah pulang. Met sore juga Hina-chan. Kalian semangat seperti biasanya ya," jawab Narumi. Atau harus kita panggil Naruto saja? Kenapa? Karena itu nama aslinya Narumi.

"Naruto, sebelum 2 rambut kuning di sana ngelempar pertanyaan ga bermutu mereka mendingan kamu ganti baju dulu aja. Aku dah siapin air buat mandi juga, baju nya juga udah aku siapin di kamar. Hinata lagi nyiapin makan malam buat kita. Abis itu kita bisa makan bareng, ya," perintah Sakura.

"Ih Sakura, nyerobot aja. Siapa yang kuning? Naru-chan juga rambutnya kuning tau, tapi dia manis. Berarti aku juga manis dong," timpal Ino.

"Iya, Sakura sirik aja deh bisa nya," kata Temari setuju dengan komentar Ino.

Kediamannya ini memang selalu ramai, terutama ketika dia pulang dan kelima gadisnya ada di rumah. Tapi keributan diantara mereka tidak boleh dibiarkan. "Girls, jangan ribut. Benar kata Sakura, aku butuh mandi. Kalian tunggu saja ya di ruang makan, sehabis aku ganti kita makan bersama."

"Iya Naru-chan/Naru-kun," jawab semuanya serempak.

Narumi/Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan santai. Dia menaruh tasnya di samping tempat tidur begitu masuk dan perhatiannya segera tertuju pada beberapa hal disana. Seperti yang dibilang Sakura tadi semuanya sudah siap. Air untuk mandi, baju ganti dan kamarnya pun rapi. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu mulai membuka bajunya satu per satu sampai akhirnya dia tidak memakai sehelai pun. Sehabis itu dia juga melepas jepitan di rambutnya yang membuat rambut panjangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ya terlepas, karena itu hanyalah wig. Rambut asli Naruto itu pendek dan sedikit acak-acakan, tapi itu yang membuat dia sexy. Naruto pun menyalakan showernya dan membiarkan air mengalir ke badannya. Mulai dari kepala, pundak, dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang datar, dan ke kakinya yang mulus. Ya Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang laki-laki. Narumi Namikaze hanyalah topeng yang dia gunakan di depan publik untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang asli.

Naruto merasa segar sehabis mandi. Dia pun akhirnya berpakaian dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk menemui para gadisnya.

"Kyaa! Naru-kun keren seperti biasa!" jerit Tenten.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendapatkan reaksi yang sudah biasa itu. "Hari ini kita makan apa?"

"Um Naru-kun, hari ini Hina bikin ramen. Soalnya para Neechan bilang mereka pengen makan yang berkuah. Ga apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hina-chan. Apapun yang kamu masak pasti enak. Yang terpenting kita bisa makan bersama. Lagipula siapa yang bakal menolak ramen, hm?"

Gadis berambut raven itu tersipu. "Makasih."

"Nah nah, ayo kita mulai makan aja," perintah Sakura. Dia memang suka sekali bertindak seperti bosa dan perintah sana sini.

Mereka berenam pun makan dengan riangnya. Sudah sekitar hampir satu tahun mereka hidup seperti ini. Mulanya Naruto hanya hidup sendiri karena orangtuanya tidak tinggal di Jepang. Yang pertama kali datang adalah Sakura. Setelah itu datang Ino, lalu Tenten, Temari dan yang terakhir Hinata.

Banyak yang terjadi sebelum dan sesudahnya. Yang pasti sekarang mereka menikmati hidup mereka yang seperti ini. Kelima gadis ini sangat menyukai Naruto. Mereka bersedia melakukan apapun demi Naruto. Bahkan Sakura, Ino dan Temari rela meninggalkan rumah mereka agar bisa tinggal dengan Naruto. Tapi bukan, mereka bukan pacar Naruto. Tidak seorangpun dari mereka adalah pacarnya. Jika ditanya mereka akan menjawab bahwa mereka adalah gadisnya Naruto, tetapi bukan pacar. Agak rumit memang, tapi begitulah keadaannya.

"Ne Naru-chan, kayaknya kamu ada masalah ya? Cerita dong," tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Gadis satu ini memang lebih sensitif dari yang lainnya. Walaupun Naruto sudah memasang senyum lebar tapi dia tahu kalau Naruto sedang agak mumet.

"Eh, Naru-kun kenapa? Ada yang godain lagi ya?" timpal Tenten sekenanya.

Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang menyendok kuah ramen dari mangkuk miliknya dan menatap Ino lalu ke Tenten. "Ah tidak bukan itu. Kalau itu sih bukan masalah baru. Liat saja dosen mesum itu, tiap hari makin genit saja. Kali ini masalahnya lain. Ini soal Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Yang ganteng itu kan?" tebak Temari.

"Idih Temari, Naru-chan lebih ganteng kali," kata Ino.

"Kalo itu sih udah pasti. Cuman komen aja kan. Iya kan Naru-chan?"

"Terima kasih," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Um Naru-kun, Sasuke itu yang temannya Neji-nii bukan ya?"

"Iya Hina-chan, yang itu. Dia itu menyebalkan. Tapi ini juga gara-gara dosen mesum itu. Dia yang membuat aku sekelompok dengan si Uchiha untuk membuat laporan."

"Hm, jadi kalian sekelompok. Terus apa masalahnya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura heran. Menurut dia tidak ada masalah yang serius soal itu.

Sang pemuda meletakan sendoknya di atas meja. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu tiba-tiba saja bicara dengan setengah berteriak. "Bagaimana tidak masalah! Bagaimana caranya aku harus berdiskusi dengan orang yang tidak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun kecuali dua huruf menyebalkan itu! Kenapa sih harus dia? Mana dia itu kan alergi perempuan, sedangkan yang dia tau aku ini perempuan! Lalu bagaimana aku harus berdiskusi dengannya? Hina-chan, aku heran dengan kakakmu, kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan orang macam si Uchiha itu?" Tingkahnya yang bisa dibilang OOC ini membuat para gadisnya kaget.

'_Oh iya ya_,' para gadis itu berpikir hal yang sama. Yang mereka ingat Naruto ini adalah pemuda paling cool yang pernah mereka kenal. Dia selalu tenang dan juga cerdas. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut soal Sasuke dia agak berbeda.

"Udah Naru-kun, jangan terlalu depresi gitu. Kan masih ada kita di sini. Kita pasti bantu kok."

Seperti disadarkan oleh sesuatu Naruto menghela napas panjang dan memasang wajah coolnya lagi. "Iya, terima kasih ya. Kalian memang mengerti aku. Maaf sudah membuat kalian kaget barusan." _Gara-gara si Uchiha itu aku jadi __O__OC, lagi__. Apalagi di depan para gadisku ini. Aah, sungguh memalukan.__ Di fic ini aku kan seharusnya cool. __Apa yang salah sih dengan Uchiha? Hm, bicara__ soal Uchiha.._ "Sai kemana ya? Sejak tadi tidak kelihatan. Padahal dia selalu ribut kalau aku pulang."

"Sai minta ijin buat pulang beberapa hari. Katanya sepupunya lagi ada di Jepang jadi dia mau jenguk. Sekalian minta oleh-oleh," jelas Sakura.

"Sepupu itu maksudnya Itachi?" Dia belum dengar bahwa Itachi ada di Jepang, karena itulah Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Lho, Naru-kun kenal anggota Uchiha yang lain? Aku baru tahu," tanya Tenten.

"Iya, tapi dia tidak perlu dibahas. Setidaknya Itachi tidak semenyebalkan Sasuke. Hmm, sudahlah kita nikmati waktu kita saja sebelum Hina-chan dan Tenten pulang. Tidak perlu membahas Uchiha lagi."

"Iya," jawab mereka serempak.

Kita sudah melihat keadaan di tempat Narumi alias Naruto. Bagaimana ya keadaan di tempat Sasuke? Mari kita tengok sedikit.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama dengan sahabatnya Neji Hyuuga yang kakak sepupunya Hinata itu. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya dari kalangan atas sama seperti Naruto. Keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah beberapa nama dari deretan keluarga terpandang di negeri Konoha ini. Tapi daripada tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri dan menyewa apartemen. Tidak sendiri juga sih, kan ada Neji.

Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai si cowo pendiam tapi cool itu ternyata hanya memperlihatkan sifat aslinya di depan sahabatnya Neji dan keluarganya. Seperti apa ya? Nah mari kita liat.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih perempuan itu. Siapa namanya? Ya Narumi, Narumi Namikaze. Dari semua perempuan yang ada kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan dia? Dari semua perempuan yang aku benci dia yang paling aku benci. Aku tidak suka dengan sifat sok manisnya itu. Menjijikan," gerutu Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, berhenti memaki orang. Tidak bisakah kau tenang seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan di depan orang-orang itu? Kenapa kau selalu ribut di depanku?" protes Neji santai sambil berbaring di sofa di apartemen mereka. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Neji tidak sekolah. Dia lebih memilih untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Meskipun dia tidak seantusias itu untuk menjalaninya (jadi inget Shikamaru deh).

"Hah, liat saja rambutnya yang kuning itu! Dia pikir dia cantik? Dia pikir semua orang suka padanya? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau mendengar suaranya saja membuat aku muak? Kenapa Kakashi seenaknya saja memasangkan aku dengan dia? Memang tidak ada perempuan lain? Kenapa harus dengan perempuan? Kenapa tidak dengan laki-laki saja? Memangnya dia tidak tau kalau aku ini benci perempuan? Dia sengaja mau merusak hidupku?"

"Kalau tidak suka ya bilang saja. Bilang 'tidak' sesekali. Buang dua huruf menyebalkanmu itu."

"Kau pikir mudah melakukannya? Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba? Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membuat mulutku. Imej Uchiha yang kujaga selama ini akan runtuh begitu saja. Kau pikir itu bukan masalah buatku?"

"Belajarlah berkata manis, seperti kakakmu itu. Kau bisa belajar padanya. Atau mungkin dari adik sepupumu. Meskipun dia agak aneh tapi dia tidak sekejam dirimu ketika berbicara. Coba saja."

Mendengar nama 'kakak' dan 'sepupu' nya keluar dari mulut Neji emosi Sasuke semakin naik. Secara dia tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak dan adikya itu. "Hyuuga! Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Sejak kapan aku mau berurusan dengan mereka apalagi belajar sesuatu dari mereka?! Kau pikir aku sudah gila?! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dua orang bodoh itu!"

"Uchiha! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Kau pikir aku tuli?!" Padahal sendirinya juga berteriak. "Aku hanya berusaha mengobati kelainanmu itu! Kau pikir aku tidak capek mendengar semua ocehanmu setiap hari, hah?!"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara! Kupikir kau sahabatku! Seharusnya kau menolongku bukannya menjerumuskanku!"

Neji hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia pun menurunkan nada suaranya sebelum menjawab. "Hah, tidak ada gunanya menolong orang bebal sepertimu. Membuang-buang waktuku saja. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu." Neji pun bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?! Jangan menghindar!"

"Sesukamu sajalah. Dah, Sasuke," ucap Neji sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Hyuuga, tunggu!"

Dan ditinggalah sang Uchiha sendiri di apartemennya. Memang sadis si Neji pergi begitu saja. Tapi salah Sasuke sendiri, siapa juga yang tahan mendengar orang teriak-teriak tepat di kupingnya.

"Awas si Neji kalau pulang nanti mati dia. Tapi ini semua gara-gara si dosen mesum itu. Bukan! Ini semua gara-gara si perempuan Namikaze itu. Kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya perempuan aku tidak akan menderita begini. Kenapa? Kenapa?! KENAPAA?!"

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Sasuke berdering. Dengan kesal Sasuke meraih benda itu dari sakunya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu. Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dari sebrang sana.

"Hei Uchiha, berhenti merengek dan jangan berteriak! Kau menggangu ketenangan tetangga, apa kau tau itu!" Oh ternyata Neji toh. Padahal belum lama pergi tapi sudah menelepon. Sepertinya Neji tahu apa yang dilakukan sang Uchiha.

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku sedang merengek?! Eh, maksudku siapa yang merengek?! Awas kau ya. Cepat kembali ke sini agar aku bisa merobek mulut cerewetmu itu!"

"Enak saja memerintahku. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada meladeni anak kecil sepertimu. Sudah aku harus pergi, dan berhentilah merengek."Dan Neji pun menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

"Hei Hyuuga, aku bukan anak kecil dan jangan seenaknya menelepon dan menutupnya begitu saja! Hei! Haloo! Sialan. Awas kalau nanti dia pulang. Benar-benar akan kubunuh dia."

Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar berniat mau membunuh Neji. Tapi tenang saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka begini. Nanti juga Sasuke lupa, karena biasanya juga begitu.

* * *

**~Keesokan harinya~**

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Dia sudah berdandan menjadi Narumi dibantu oleh Sakura, Ino dan Temari tentunya, seperti biasa. Untuk hari biasa jika mereka ingin pergi main bersama, Sakura yang akan mengurusi baju Narumi. Untuk make-up diserahkan pada Ino dan Temari yang menata rambutnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan hari sekolah seperti hari ini, hanya saja bajunya tidak se-seksi seperti yang biasa dikenakan untuk main.

Para gadis ini punya sedikit kelainan, mereka sangat suka mendandani Narumi. Sakura sering memakaikan baju-baju yang manis tapi juga seksi pada Narumi. Narumi sendiri tidak keberatan. Untungnya dia memiliki tubuh yang mulus tidak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Tapi meskipun mulus dia tetap memiliki otot-otot yang menandakan bahwa dia tetap lelaki sejati.

Kesimpulannya, jika didandani Narumi benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang manis. Tapi dengan penampilannya yang biasa dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keduanya. Khususnya sisi Naruto yang asli. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang asli.

Semua sudah siap. Sakura juga sudah menyiapkan tas dan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Naruto, oke saat ini Narumi, pun sudah siap untuk pergi tapi sewaktu ingat kalau dia harus bertemu Sasuke tiba-tiba dia merasa malas.

"Naru-kun, jangan menghela napas di pagi hari. Nanti bisa menghilangkan keberuntungan lo."

"Oh, Hina-chan. Iya, aku tidak semangat untuk pergi. Mengingat harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke mendadak aku malas."

"Jangan gitu. Aku udah siapin bekal buat hari ini. Para neechan udah mau berangkat, aku juga harus berangkat. Nanti sore kita ketemu lagi, ya. Ayo semangat."

"Iya, terima kasih Hina-chan. Hati-hati, ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengecup keningnya Hinata. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Naruto. Sebelum kelima gadisnya pergi Naruto akan memberi kecupan di pipi, khusus untuk Hinata di keningnya. Karena dia masih kecil Naruto bilang. Padahal sama saja, toh bukan di bibir.

Dengan semangat baru akhirnya Naruto melangkah keluar rumah untuk menjalani hari lainnya sebagai Narumi. Dia mengendarai mobilnya ke kampus sendirian hari itu. Biasanya Tenten ikut karena mereka satu kampus tapi hari ini Tenten ada latihan karate pagi sekali jadi dia sudah pergi duluan. Di perjalanan Narumi memikirkan tentang apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke. Selama ini dia mempertahankan sikap manisnya di depan siapapun. Apa dia harus mengesampingkan itu semua, menunjukkan sifat aslinya untuk memaksa Sasuke bicara?

"Ah, tidak tidak mungkin. Mana boleh aku bersikap seperti itu. Untuk apa selama ini aku bertahan kalau hanya untuk dihancurkan oleh seorang Uchiha seperti dia? Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu. Dia berbeda dengan Uchiha lain yang kukenal. Mereka biasanya kan pintar bicara."

Itulah yang Narumi pikirkan. Tapi setelah berpikir keras akhirnya dia menyesali perbuatannya yang membuang-buang waktu hanya demi seseorang seperti Sasuke. Tidak lama dia pun tiba di kampus. Saat keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya Narumi mendapat pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Siapakah dia?

"Naru-kuuun! Aku rindu padamu, Naru-kun. Kemarin kau kemana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana setelah beres kuliah tapi kau tidak ada," seru orang yang berambut merah dan bermata hijau dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya itu.

"Gaara-kun, dua hari yang lalu kita kan baru ketemu," Naruto menjawab dengan suara Narumi.

"Tapi sehari saja tidak bertemu aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar rindu," jawabnya sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Gaara ini teman satu jurusannya Tenten dan sekaligus adiknya Temari. Gaara tahu mengenai jati diri Naruto dan terobsesi padanya. Sejak saat itu dia selalu menempel pada Naruto dan memeluknya setiap bertemu seperti sekarang ini.

"Gaara-kun, bisa agak pelan ga meluknya? Badan Naru sakit nih."

"Naru-kun, cara bicaranya jangan seperti itu. Seharusnya kamu ini keren."

"Tapi sekarang kita kan lagi di sekolah. Aku ga bisa. Kamu inget, kan?"

"Ha~, iya aku mengerti. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan Naru yang keren dan maskulin."

"Gaara-kun.."

"Oke, aku tidak akan protes lagi tapi hari ini aku boleh main ke rumahmu ya? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Temari juga."

"Boleh, nanti kita pulang bareng aja. Temari pasti bakal seneng deh kamu dateng."

"Terima kasih, Naru-kun. Aku memang suka dengan dirimu yang keren tapi sisimu yang ini juga imut. Membuatku semakin tidak ingin melepasmu."

"Hei Gaara, lepaskan Naru! Kau mau membunuh dia, hah?" terdengar teriakan Tenten dari arah belakang Naruto. Tenten sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tas di bahunya. Dilihat dari penampilannya dia baru saja selesai latihan.

"Tenten, baru beres latihan ya?" tanya Narumi.

"Iya Naru. Waktu mau jalan ke kelas aku liat si rambut merah ini sedang mencoba mau matahin tulang rusuk kamu. Makanya aku mampir."

"Mana mungkin aku mau menyakiti Naru-kun. Dia itu lebih berharga dari apapun, bahkan lebih berharga dari medali emas jelek yang kau bangga-banggakan itu."

"Seenaknya aja kamu menghina medali emasku. Aku ini dapetinnya dengan susah payah tau. Dasar cowo panda!"

"Cewe karung!"

"Udah-udah, kok jadi pada ribut gini sih. Ini kan masih pagi. Gaara-kun, nanti kita ketemu lagi ya abis kuliah sekarang mendingan kita masuk kelas. Aku juga ada kuliah nih."

"Iya Naru-kun, ini semua gara-gara cewe karung ini nih."

"Enak aja cowo panda. Dah Naru, sampe ketemu lagi nanti ya."

Tenten dan Gaara itu memang selalu ribut kalau sudah bertemu. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-gelemg kepala melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan perlakuan Gaara yang selalu menempel padanya karena menurut Naruto itu terlihat manis meskipun dia laki-laki.

Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara karena Temari. Gaara itu termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara dan juga dingin. Hanya jika dekat Naruto saja dia berbeda. Gaara memang menyayangi Naruto meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki dan Naruto pun tidak keberatan. Menurut dia gender itu tidak masalah, meskipun Naruto sendiri sempat mengalami pengalaman buruk dengan para pria tapi dia percaya pada Gaara. Lagipula walaupun Gaara berani macam-macam , sebelum Naruto menghukumnya Temari pasti sudah membunuhnya duluan.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi Naruto pun bergegas menuju kelas. Untuk jam pertama ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke jadi dia sedikit tenang. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dikhawatirkan oleh pemuda satu ini? Bukankah dia sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan Uchiha? Sejak dulu keluarga Uzumaki memang dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha karena itu juga Naruto mempekerjakan Sai di tempatnya dan juga mengenal Itachi.

Bisa dibilang Naruto mengenal hampir semua anggota Uchiha tapi yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyamar menjadi perempuan hanya Sai dan Itachi saja. Mereka berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Anehnya Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai Sasuke. Tidak ada sedikit pun ingatan bahwa ada seseorang seperti Sasuke di keluarga Uchiha. Karena itu pula dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Lagipula Sasuke itu berbeda dengan semua Uchiha yang dia kenal.

"Pagi, Narumi," sapa salah satu teman satu kelasnya.

"Pagi, Kiba-kun. Udah dateng ya, padahal kamu kan biasanya telat. Tumben."

Kiba adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak fans Narumi. Dia sering terang-terangan menggoda Narumi tapi karena itu juga mereka jadi dekat. Setidaknya lebih dekat dari para fansnya yang lain.

"Iya, aku kan pengen ketemu kamu." Nah kan, baru saja bertemu sudah menggoda.

"Ih, Kiba genit deh. Udah ah kita duduk. Bentar lagi dosennya dateng lho," jawab Naruto sambil duduk di bangku terdekat.

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi tidak lama dosen pun datang. Mereka segera memulai pelajaran saat itu. Saat ini Naruto sedang tidak bisa fokus karena pikirannya kembali terbang ke masalah Sasuke tadi. Menurut Naruto Sasuke itu mungkin bukan murni Uchiha. Uchiha yang dia kenal adalah orang-orang yang pintar bicara dan atau bermulut manis. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun selain 'hn'. Itu pun masih diragukan apakah bisa dikategorikan sebuah kata.

Walaupun dia benar Uchiha itu berarti ada masalah dengan dia. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak peduli dengan masalah Sasuke tapi karena dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama dia akan berurusan dengan pemuda itu mau tidak mau dia harus peduli. Dia tidak mau masa depannya gagal hanya karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu laporan saja.

_Apa aku harus mencoba memaksa Sai bercerita tentang Sasuke lagi? Tapi dia selalu berakhir bercerita yang tidak-tidak. Kalau aku tanya pada Itachi dia terang-terangan menolak. Dia selalu bilang kalau tidak asik jika aku tahu dari dia. Apa aku harus bertanya pada orangnya langsung?_

Pagi itu pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Bahkan dia sampai menolak ajakan Kiba untuk makan ramen gratis di waktu istirahat nanti. Tidak sepenuhnnya menolak sih karena sepuluh detik setelah penolakan Naruto sadar apa yang dia katakan dan segera meralatnya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkan ramen gratis untuk apapun.

Akhirnya waktu yang (tidak)dinantikan datang juga. Di kelas berikutnya Sasuke akan ada di sana. Naruto masih tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan pada pemuda itu. Saat Naruto berjalan masuk ke kelas sang pemuda sudah berada di sana duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela. Sepertinya dia sedang menerawang karena pandangannya nun jauh di sana. Naruto mempersiapkan wajah imut dan senyum termanis Narumi di wajahnya sebelum dia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke. Dia pun berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Met pagi," ucapnya sambil mempertahankan senyum manis di bibirnya. Yang disapa hanya melirik dan tidak menjawab, seperti biasa. Naruto bersabar diri, dia tahu kalau Sasuke memang cuek. Sangat cuek. Meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin di depan telinganya dan memukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin tapi tidak mungkin seorang Narumi Namikaze akan melakukannya. Kalu saja dia sedang jadi Naruto sudah habis si Uchiha ini.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pengen ngomongin soal projek dari Kakashi-sensei. Kira-kira ada waktu besok sore? Gimana kalo kita kerjain mulai besok biar cepet selesai gitu. Kan lebih cepet lebih bagus. Gimana Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sekarang menatap Narumi yang masih tersenyum di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai senyum itu, terlihat palsu menurutnya. Sasuke berpikir tentang kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Narumi padanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga.

**Semakin cepat aku menyelesaikan projek ini maka aku pun tidak perlu berlama-lama berurusan dengan cewe menyebalkan ini. Hah, ternyata otak bodohnya itu tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan si pirang, **ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagus deh kalo kamu sependapat, Sasuke-kun. Besok kita mau kerjain di mana nih? Apa mau di perpustakaan, di tempat Naru atau di tempat Sasuke?"

**Eh? Kapan aku bilang setuju? Sudahlah. Hm, bagaimana ya. Aku tidak mau dia datang dan mengotori tempatku dan aku juga tidak sudi pergi ke rumah perempuan, apalagi dia cih. **"Hn."Sasuke berpikir keras di dalam otaknya walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak peduli terhadap apapun yang dikatakan sang gadis di hadapannya.

"Oke deh. Kalau gitu besok kita ketemu di perpustakaan ya, abis beres kelas sore. Naru tunggu."

**Apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Sialan cewe ini. Jangan-jangan dia punya ilmu hitam yang membolehkan dia membaca pikiran orang. Sudah kuduga ternyata dia itu penyihir. Cewe memang menyeramkan.**

"Tenang aja Sasuke-kun, Naru bukan penyihir kok. Naru janji ga akan ngapa-ngapain hehe."

**Benar kan! Benar kan! Dia itu penyihir! Oh Tuhan kenapa Tuhan kau harus menciptakan makhluk menyeramkan bernama wanita?! **"Hn!"

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jawaban Narumi bisa sinkron dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, yang pasti hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Karena itu jugalah jiwa Sasuke sedang histeris walau wajahnya tetap stoic. Di saat Sasuke sedang mengasihani nasibnya saat itu terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Narumi. "Naru-chan, sebaiknya kamu duduk. Sensei akan mulai pelajarannya sekarang."

Narumi melihat keadaan di kelas di mana teman-teman sekelasnya sudah bersiap untuk memulai kuliah dan baru tersadar kalau Anko-sensei sudah berdiri di depan kelas. "Ah, iya maaf sensei. Silahkan dimulai."

* * *

**~Sore harinya~**

"Jadi, gimana Naru-chan? Besok kamu bakal semalaman sama Sasuke loh," goda Ino.

"Tidak, tidak semalaman. Hanya sore saja untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," jawab Naruto yang sedang mengunyah cemilan di tangannya.

Seperti yang direncanakan tadi pagi, Gaara datang berkunjung ke tempat Naruto. Saat mereka datang Temari menyambut sang adik dengan riang. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak bertemu. Inginnya sih Temari memeluk adiknya untuk melepas rindu tapi apa mau dikata di situ ada Naruto. Tidak mungkin Gaara mau melepas pelukannya pada Naruto walaupun demi kakak tercintanya. Naruto lebih berharga dari siapapun dan apapun.

Setelah makan malam bersama mereka pun berkumpul di ruang "" dan bersantai sambil menonton dan makam berbagai macam cemilan. Di situ jugalah Naruto menceritakan kepada para gadisnya dan Gaara tentang rencana yang dia buat besok bersama Sasuke. Ino sedang ingin menggoda Naru-nya dengan berkata mereka seperti pasangan yang akan menghabiskan malam pertama bersama yang akhirnya mendapat seruan tidak senang dari para gadis lainnya dan juga tentu saja Gaara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah para gadisnya. Tanpa mereka dia berpikir bahwa hidupnya pasti akan membosankan meskipun terkadang mereka selalu seenaknya. Tapi mereka ada di sini bersama, itu yang terpenting.

"Sudah sudah, tenang saja. Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan apapun. Apa kalian lupa kalau dia itu anti wanita? Bisa bertahan duduk dengan jarak satu meter lebih dari sepuluh menit saja aku sangsi, apalagi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Benar kan," ucap Naruto tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Bener apa kata Naruto," Sakura setuju. "Hm, tapi Naruto menurut aku ada satu hal lagi yang kelupaan. Mungkin yang ini lebih baha.."

"Kalau apa yang kamu pikirkan adalah aku yang akan berbuat sesuatu tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik pada Uchiha, terutama Sasuke."

Apa benar ya?

Sebenarnya kelima gadis ini mencurigai sesuatu. Keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Uchiha sejak dulu hubungannya sangat erat. Selain keduanya menduduki kedudukan tinggi di dunia bisnis tapi juga hubungan kekeluargaannya pun sangatlah erat.

Orang tua Naruto dan orang tua Sasuke adalah partner kerja sekaligus sahabat. Yang mereka tau sejak kecil Naruto sering bermain dengan anak-anak keluarga Uchiha karena hubungan orang tua mereka yang sudah seperti saudara. Tapi sepertinya Naruto memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sasuke padahal mereka seumur. Apa benar Naruto tidak ingat atau hanya pura-pura tidak ingat?

Naruto itu pintar dalam banyak hal, salah satunya adalah berakting. Karena itu mereka tidak tahu mana yang benar dari kecurigaan mereka. Apalagi jika melihat kelakuan Sai jika membicarakan soal Sasuke. Sai selalu melempar pandangan-aku-tahu-sesuatu pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, atau lagi, hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

**Sekian buat chapter pertama! Gimana? Aneh? Menarik?**

**Aku tahu, aku tahu. Buat kalian yang menyukai Gaara yang cool maaf ya. Tapi demi kelancaran cerita ini jadi mau tidak mau sifat Gaara jadi seperti ini. Aku sendiri salah satu fans Gaara jadi agak sedikit sakit juga sih. Tapi lucu juga liat Gaara yang nempel sama Naruto khekeke.**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan dituangkan aja di kotak review. Mau PM juga boleh, nanti aku jawab :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dikarenakan pengerjaan yang cukup dipercepat, kemungkinan ada typo dan alur cerita yang kurang mulus. Aku janji nanti bakal di edit biar lebih enak bacanya, tapi yang penting sekarang update dulu hehe.**

.

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto _

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, jadi gimana menurut kamu? Kira-kira judul mana yang lebih bagus?"

"Hn."

"Oke." Narumi pun mengetik judul untuk makalah yang akan mereka buat. Dengan persetujuan dari sang Uchiha akhirnya mereka telah menentukan judul makalah untuk tugas mereka. Tapi ya Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Entah bagaimana caranya Narumi mengartikan jawaban Sasuke.

**Apa? Jangan lagi. Aku yang gila atau perempuan ini memang penyihir?**

Sasuke sedang mengalami perang batin saat ini. Apa bisa disebut perang jika tidak ada lawannya ya? Bukan itu intinya. Dia sedang berpikir keras tentang gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sedang menimbang-nimbang makhluk apa sebenarnya dia itu. Apa benar seorang penyihir, sejenis makhluk menyeramkan lainnya, atau hanya seorang gadis biasa yang mampu membaca pikiran orang lain?

Meskipun OOC tapi Sasuke tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengartikan 'hn' nya sebagai sebuah kalimat utuh yang dia utarakan dalam batinnya. Bagi semua orang 'hn' nya hanya berarti 'hn', tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin hanya sebatas ya dan tidak. Itu pun mereka tidak yakin yang mana.

Sampai saat ini hanya Narumi yang bisa mengartikan 'hn' nya menjadi kalimat sesungguhnya(?). Bahkan para Uchiha yang lainnya pun tidak memiliki kemampuan itu. Karena itu pula lah Sasuke berpikir bahwa Narumi ini bukan manusia biasa. Tapi dia tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak ilmiah, karena itu jadi semakin membingungkan. Kasihan Sasuke, padahal jawabannya mungkin lebih sederhana dari apa yang dia pikirkan.

Sasuke menatap Narumi lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya dari ujung ke ujung, atas ke bawah, depan belakang, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin janggal pada tubuh gadis tersebut. Siapa tahu dia menyembunyikan ekor di tubuhnya atau lebih dari itu. Wajah stoic nya tidak berubah sepanjang penelitiannya. Meski di dalam dia sedang putus asa mencari jawaban dari kejanggalan ini.

**Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, atau dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ternyata makhluk ini meskipun bodoh ternyata pintar juga (what?). Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?**

"Melakukan apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Narumi dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Sasuke yang sedang serius kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Terus kenapa liat Naru kayak gitu? Ada yang salah ya?"

**Sial! Aku, sang Uchiha ini, tertangkap basah oleh seorang gadis bodoh nan menjengkelkan sedang menatap dan menilitinya. Oh tidak! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika mereka tahu?! Dan lagi-lagi dia membaca pikiranku. Apa sebenarnya makhluk ini?! Apa dia tidak tahu yang namanya privasi? Karena itu kau mengatakannya dalam hati karena tidak seharusnya orang lain tahu dasar Dobe! Penyihir berambut pirang! Keluar kau dari otakku!**

"Sasuke-kun? Kamu ga suka rambut Naru ya? Maaf deh, tapi Naru ga bisa rubah. Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun ga suka warna cerah ya? Naru liat Sasuke-kun selalu pake baju yang warnanya gelap."

**Ha, bukan urusanmu aku memakai warna gelap atau bukan! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri****,**** kuning! Ya****,**** aku tak suka rambut jelek yang kau bangga-banggakan itu. Melihatnya ingin sekali kujambak lalu kugunting kecil-kecil dan kubuang ke lautan. Tapi aku kasihan pada ikan-ikan di laut karena habitat mereka akan tercemar oleh untaian menjijikan yang kau sebut rambut itu!**

Wah, tidak menyangka ternyata kepribadian Sasuke seperti itu ya. Padahal dia terlihat sangat cool di luar dan banyak juga gadis-gadis yang menyukainya karena itu. Tidak lupa dengan otak Uchiha-nya yang cemerlang. Tapi ternyata di dalamnya ckckck.

Menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini sepertinya Narumi tidak terganggu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri ya? Mari kita dengar isi hatinya.

_Benar-benar. Apa yang salah dengan Uchiha satu ini? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang mempermalukan marganya itu? Haa, apa aku mendiskusikan ini dengan Itachi saja__,__ ya? Dia kan sedang ada di Jepang. _"Sasuke-kun, untuk hari ini sampai sini aja dulu ya. Besok kita lanjut lagi. Kita ketemu lagi di sini ya." _Sebaiknya cepat-cepat pulang sebelum kesabaranku habis._

"Hn." **Baguslah. Aku pun sudah muak berada di tempat yang sama denganmu penyihir! Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi!**

"Dah Sasuke-kun. Sampai besok." _Mengapa dia besikeras menyebutku penyihir? Apa dia tidak sadar dirinya lebih menyeramkan daripada penyihir? Sepertinya otaknya terbentur sewaktu kecil. Kasihan sekali._

Narumi pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pergi menuju tempat parkir. Setelah dia sampai dan masuk ke dalam mobil dia merenung sejenak. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari masalah ini dengan mudah karena tanpa disadari dia telah memasukkan satu lagi Uchiha kedalam ruang hidupnya. Tentunya dengan permasalahan yang lain dengan Uchiha yang lainnya. Kasus Sasuke ini unik dan menarik. Bukan berarti menyenangkan, tapi menarik.

"Aku harus menghubungi Sai agar dia cepat kembali."

* * *

**~Sore harinya di kediaman Uzumaki~**

"Ne Ino-chan, apa sudah menghubungi Sai?"

"Udah, Naru-chan. Dia seneng banget denger kamu minta dia pulang. Meski katanya dia masih belum puas ngobrol sama sepupunya itu tapi demi kamu dia bakal pulang cepet. Ya tau sendiri lah Sai kayak gimana," jawab Ino.

"Hm, bagus lah. Mungkin lain waktu aku akan mengundang Itachi kemari."

"Itachi itu orangnya kayak apa sih?" tanya Temari.

"Bagaimana ya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha yang lain tapi dia itu bisa dibilang paling cerdas di antara para Uchiha lainnya. Dia pun Uchiha termuda yang sukses di Konoha, bisnisnya sampai terkenal ke luar negeri. Selebihnya nanti kalian lihat sendiri saja kalau dia kemari."

"Wah, berarti dia itu orang penting ya. Apa iya dia mau dateng ke sini?" kali ini Tenten yang tanya.

"Pasti datang."

"Kamu yakin banget Naru-chan," timpal Tenten ragu.

"Tentu. Kalau aku minta dia pasti datang."

Sebenarnya mereka agak sangsi. Bukan meragukan kedekatan keluarga mereka, tapi dari cerita Naruto terdengar bahwa Itachi itu orang yang sangat penting dan juga sibuk. Apa benar dia akan datang hanya karena Naruto memintanya? Tapi melihat keyakinan di wajah Naruto, mau tidak mau mereka percaya.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu bagaimana hubungan kedua pemuda itu. Meskipun belum lama mengenal Itachi tapi dia sudah cukup tahu bagaimana kedekatan mereka berdua. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa Itachi bersedia melakukan apa saja yang Naruto minta.

"Berapa lama Sai akan sampai kemari?"

"Tadi dia bilang sih sekitar satu jam, soalnya mau ngerampok oleh-oleh dari sepupunya dulu. Ada-ada aja dia."

"Satu jam? Dari Uchiha mansion ke sini hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit dengan mobil. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk Itachi. Atau mereka berdua sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya begitu."

"Dari mana Naru-kun tau?" Hinata bertanya. Oh sejak tadi ada Hinata rupanya.

"Kebiasaan lama. Sepertinya nanti akan ada yang menarik saat Sai pulang. Kita tunggu saja." Naruto mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum yang menandakan bahwa dia menantikan kejutan yang akan datang. Keempat gadisnya hanya saling bertatapan tidak mengerti, hanya Sakura yang ikut tersenyum mengerti.

Karena tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala sang pemuda yang mereka puja itu mereka pun menunggu kedatangan Sai dengan sabar sambil menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lima menit lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikan akhirnya Sai pun muncul dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau terlambat Sai," protes Naruto.

"Saya tahu. Maaf atas kelalaian saya, Tuan muda Naru," jawab Sai sopan tidak lupa sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Naruto.

Para gadis yang sedang duduk berkumpul dengan Naruto itu, kecuali Sakura, kaget mendengar tata bahasa yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Memang Sai adalah asisten pribadi Naruto jadi sudah sepantasnya dia bertutur kata seperti itu. Namun tidak pernah, sekali lagi, tidak pernah mereka mendengar Sai berkata sopan seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang kepada Naruto. Belum sempat mereka bertanya Naruto melanjutkan percakapan dengan Sai.

"Hm, karena ini adalah hari spesial untukmu jadi kumaafkan. Tidak ada lain kali. Kulihat kau sedang dalam mood yang bagus. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?"

"Terima kasih sebelumnya atas kebaikan anda, Tuan muda. Benar sekali, saya baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak sepupu saya, Itachi. Dia pun menyampaikan salamnya untuk anda."

"Sampaikan juga salamku padanya. Berapa lama dia akan tinggal di Jepang kali ini? Aku berniat mengundangnya kemari lain hari. Jika dia tidak keberatan."

"Itachi-san akan tinggal sampai akhir bulan ini, Tuan muda. Saya yakin dia akan senang sekali menerima undangan anda."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kita setelah kau beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Tuan muda. Permisi." Sai pun pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar utama, yaitu kamar Naruto. Sebagai asisten pribadi dia harus siap setiap waktu Naruto membutuhkannya.

Beberapa menit keheningan setelah Sai pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya, akhirnya Tenten pun membuka mulut menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala tiga gadis lainnya. "Sai kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia tabrakan di jalan pulang ke sini?"

"Hahaha, dia tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan. Hahaha, sudah kuduga kalian akan kaget." Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat kebingungan di wajah para gadisnya.

"Apanya yang lucu, Naru-chan? Gimana kalau Sai bener-bener sakit? Siapa yang mau ngurus?"

"Tenang saja, Temari-chan." Temari tidak pernah suka orang memanggil dia dengan embel-embel 'chan', tapi jika Naruto yang memanggil dia merasa dimanja meskipun dia lebih tua dari Naruto. Bahkan saudaranya pun tidak berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Bisa mati dicekik nanti. Hanya Naruto saja yang boleh. "Tunggu saja sepuluh menit, dia akan kembali seperti semula."

"Dari mana Naru tau?"

"Tradisi."

Mereka semakin tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Naruto. Tapi ya apa boleh dikata tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mengikuti permainan ini. Sepuluh menit berlalu tepat dengan suara keras dari pintu kamar Sai yang terbuka dengan sekuat tenaga oleh penghuninya sendiri. Tidak lama diikuti oleh pekikan yang tinggi dari sang asisten.

"Naru-kuuuuuuun!" Sai berlari menuju Naruto, mendorong para gadis yang sedang bersandar pada Naruto menyingkirkan mereka lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Aku rindu, rindu, rindu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya aku hidup tanpa melihatmu selama berminggu-minggu? Aku tidak sanggup."

Sai memang manja pada Naruto. Satu lagi kejanggalan di mansion Namikaze-Uzumaki ini. Sai memang berkerja sebagai butler Naruto di rumah ini. Tidak perlu diragukan soal kemampuan dia bekerja, walau bagaimanapun dia seorang Uchiha. Yang salah hanya sifatnya saja. Tentu dia tidak menunjukkannya di depan umum karena dia masih harus menjaga nama baik Uchiha. Tapi di sini dia sangat manja pada majikannya.

Kalian bisa bayangkan jika Gaara dan Sai bertemu. Mereka saling tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Naruto dan saling tidak mau mengalah. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang berebut perhatian ibunya. Hanya saja Naruto bukan ibu mereka. Biasanya perseteruan mereka akan berakhir dengan satu pukulan keras di masing-masing kepala mereka dari tidak lain dan tidak bukan Sakura.

Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan yang dia terima. Sering kali dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tahu mereka melakukan itu semua karena mereka menyayangi dirinya.

"Hanya tiga hari saja, Sai. Lagi-lagi kau melebih-lebihkan. Bagaimana liburanmu bersama Itachi? Ada yang menarik?"

"Tapi begitulah yang kurasa," protes Sai sambil cemberut. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika aku dan Itachi bertemu. Kali ini otak jahilnya sedang tidak berfungsi. Entahlah aneh menurutku. Berapa kali kau mendengar dia tidak ada ide? Hampir tidak pernah. Kau harus melihatnya, mungkin saja dia akan mendapatkan ide nanti."

"Tentu. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi aku memang berniat mengundangnya kemari."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Selalu asik jika kita bertiga berkumpul."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rasa penasarannya dengan memotong perbincangan Naruto dan Sai. "Aku masih ga ngerti. Apa itu barusan? Ada apa sama Sai? Apa maksudnya Itachi ini Itachi itu? Ide apa? Aku ga ngerti."

"Iya kita juga ga ngerti. Ini ada apa sih sebenernya?" tambah Tenten. Sakura hanya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan para saudarinya. Yah karena mereka sangat dekat bisa dibilang mereka sudah seperti saudara kan.

"Kenapa Sakura malah ketawa?" terlihat kebingungan di wajah Hinata dan juga tiga gadis lainnya.

"Bersedia untuk menjelaskan pada mereka Sakura-chan?"

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto. Jadi gini, yang dimaksud Naruto tradisi itu setiap kali Sai ngabisin waktunya sama Itachi atau sama anggota Uchiha lainnya mendadak jiwa Uchiha nya keluar. Ya kayak yang tadi kalian liat itu. Walau gimana pun dari kecil Sai juga dididik sebagaimana Uchiha sejati. Sopan santun, tata krama dan segala macamnya. Tapi ga akan bertahan lama khususnya kalau udah ngelihat Naruto pasti manjanya keluar deh."

Terlihat para saudarinya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Tapi masih ada bagian yang hilang yang selanjtunya disuarakan oleh Ino. "Terus maksudnya ide itu apa?"

"Naruto, buat yang ini mendingan kamu aja yang jelasin."

"Itu tradisi lain. Setiap Itachi dan Sai bertemu mereka selalu merencanakan berbagai macam ide untuk mengerjai korban favorit mereka alias Sasuke. Baru-baru ini aku mengetahuinya dan mereka terkadang mengajakku untuk bergabung tapi ya aku kan tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke," saat mendengar kata-kata ini Sai melempar tatapan aneh pada Naruto tapi Naruto tidak melihatnya, "jadi aku tidak terlalu punya banyak ide."

"Kenapa mereka senang menjahili Sasu-nii?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

Untuk pertanyaan ini Sai yang menjawab. "Karena Sasuke itu tempramental jadi asik sekali melihat reaksi dia saat dikerjai. Lagipula tidak peduli seberapa sering kita mengerjainya dia selalu masuk dalam perangkat seakan-akan dia tidak belajar dari pengalaman bahwa akan buruk untuknya jika aku dan Itachi bersama. Haa, sedikit memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha tapi karena itu pula dia menjadi korban favorit kami."

"Sasuke tempramental? Bukannya dia itu selalu tenang dan cool ya? Denger dia ngomong aja belum pernah. Apa iya?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Iya kan, Naru-kun?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Sai. Mungkin saja benar karena saat menghabiskan sore tadi bersamanya dia terus menerus memanggilku penyihir dan juga makian-makian lainnya. Aku tidak habis pikir."

Setiap mata yang ada diruangan itu mendadak melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruto atas pernyataan yang baru saja diungkapkannya.

"Apa bener, Naruto? Sasuke bilang gitu? Bukannya kamu bilang kalau Sasuke itu ga pernah ngomong di depan umum? Aku kira kamu bilang dia sakit tenggorokan seumur hidup(mana ada!)."

"Sampai setelah Kakashi memberikan tugas itu aku pun masih berpikiran sama. Tapi sejak kemarin entah kenapa aku mulai mendengar suaranya yang memaki-makiku dan sebutan kasar lainnya."

"Naru yakin kalau itu Sasuke? Bukan orang lain? Emang Naru tau suara Sasuke kayak apa?"

"Justru itu yang aneh. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar kami tapi aku bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dia katakan walaupun bibirnya tidak bergerak. Sai, apa Sasuke memiliki kemampuan telepati atau semacamnya?"

"Ap-? Naru-kun, kau tidak serius berkata begitu kan? Di dunia ini tidak ada hal semacam itu. Walaupun kami ini Uchiha tapi kami tidak memiliki kemampuan semacam itu. Bahkan Itachi si jenius saja tidak."

"Apa mungkin kalau Sasuke mempelajarinya dari seseorang? Ah Hina-chan, mungkin sepupumu Neji itu. Bukannya mereka itu teman dekat? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ga Naru-kun, Hina ga tau."

"Mungkin Neji tahu. Bisa kau tanyakannya padanya? Siapa tahu dia bisa mengajariku juga."

Hinata ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang dikasihinya itu. Bukan hanya Hinata tapi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu melemparkan pandangan-yang-benar-saja kepada pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Naru-kun, Hina pikir itu-"

"Naru-kun," potong Sai. "Bukannya seharusnya kau ini pintar? Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu kepada Hinata. Sudahlah jangan membahas Sasuke lagi. Nah girls sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja pemuda kesayangan kita ini sampai kewarasannya kembali."

"Ayo semuanya kita pergi," ajak Sakura. Hinata, Temari, Tenten dan Ino pun tanpa basa-basi mengikuti Sakura dan Sai meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di sofa empuknya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, kalian mau ke mana? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian? Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum geli. "Dah, Naru-kun."

* * *

"Nejiiii!"

Sasuke setengah berlari memasuki apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama dengan pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu, tidak lupa dengan bantingan keras saat membuka sang pintu. Kasihan pintunya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Perempuan mana lagi?" Sepertinya masalah yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke tidak pernah jauh dari yang namanya perempuan. Apalagi sampai membuat dia histeris seperti sekarang. Neji sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

"Yang mana lagi, ya si Namikaze itu!"

Oke sekarang Sasuke sedang fokus kepada satu orang perempuan saja si Namikaze, itu yang Neji simpulkan. Biasanya setiap waktu selalu nama baru yang muncul. Masalahnya Sasuke tidak pernah repot untuk mengingat nama para masalahnya tersebut. Namikaze ini yang pertama. Ini sebuah langkah baru yang membuat Neji mau tidak mau tertarik.

"Sebelum kau melanjutkan ceritamu Sasuke, ingat apa peraturanku? Pelankan suaramu, turunkan kecepatan bicaramu, tidak ada lagi benda-benda yang melayang di ruangan ini, jaga jarakmu denganku, tidak ada kontak fisik, ganti dulu bajumu aku tidak mau kalau harus memperbaiki lagi seragammu, setelah itu siapkan makan malam, rapikan kamarmu, siapkan air mandi untukku, cuci bajuku, kerjakan tugas-tugasku, lalu-"

"Stop! Kenapa peraturannya bertambah? Dan untuk apa aku harus mencuci bajumu? Memasak segala lagi. Aku tidak sudi."

"Oke, cukup sampai bagian kau ganti baju saja. Tidak ada lagi kejadian kau merusak seragammu di depanku."

"Oke, oke. Beri aku sepuluh menit."

Sasuke pun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bercerita pada Neji karena terdengar suara gedebak gedebuk dari arah kamarnya. Sasuke pasti sedang mengacak-acak kamarnya lagi pikir Neji. Tidak lama Sasuke pun kembali ke tempat di mana Neji menunggunya.

"Kau tahu Neji-!" Sasuke memulai tapi dipotong lagi oleh Neji.

"Kancingkan dulu kemejamu, Sasuke. Kau ini, terkadang aku sangsi bahwa kau adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Ini lebih penting. Lupakan masalah kancing dan kembali ke masalah si Namikaze. Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan hari ini padaku?"

"Mana ku tahu. Bersedia memberitahuku?" ledek Neji dengan nada datar.

"Dia sudah dengan kurang ajar menyusup ke dalam pikiranku! Dia berani membaca pikiranku sendiri! Aku tidak percaya selain sok pintar, sok manis, sok tenar, tapi dia juga suka ikut campur urusan orang! Terlebih lagi aku! Tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Neji mengerutkan dahinya sepanjang penjelasan dari sahabatnya ini. Dia merasakan ada yang ganjil di sini. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi gadis ini sebenarnya cerdas karena dia bisa membaca seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal anti sosial ini?"

"Bicara sesukamu Neji. Dia itu penyihir! Penyihir!"

"Hah?"

"Dia bisa membaca pikiranku! Yang kulakukan hanya menatapnya dan memaki sepuasnya di dalam hati, tapi yang tidak kusangka dia membalas setiap perkataan yang kutujukan padanya. Padahal aku tidak membuka mulutku sedikit pun. Ternyata benar dugaanku bahwa dia itu penyihir! Kau harus menolongku Neji! Bagaimana jika dia ingin berbuat sesuatu padaku?!"

Hm, ini menarik pikir Neji. Melihat seorang Sasuke benar-benar histeris karena seorang gadis bisa membacanya. Ini kejadian langka. Jadi dia berkesimpulan bahwa gadis Namikaze ini bukan gadis biasa. Neji pun jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok gadis ini. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat ekspresi langka dari sang sahabtnya ini? Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Siapa nama gadis ini lagi?"

"Sebentar, siapa ya? Ah, Narumi. Namanya Narumi."

"Boleh jika aku menemuinya? Aku ingin melihat sendiri seperti apa wajah gadis yang bisa memberikan teror padamu seperti ini."

"Siapa bilang dia memberikanku teror?! Jaga mulutmu Hyuuga!"

"Kau mau aku menolongmu atau tidak? Aku bersedia mengenyampingkan pekerjaanku sebentar untuk mengurusimu, tapi kalau kau tidak menghargainya aku akan kembali ke pekerjaanku sekarang juga."

"Ah, ya..oke. Pokoknya jauhkan saja si penyihir itu dariku. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Baiklah." _Ini akan menyenangkan,_ batin Neji.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu Naruto dan Sasuke bekerjasama mengerjakan laporan yang ditugaskan Kakashi dan sudah lima hari sejak Sasuke meminta (Sasuke bersikeras bahwa dia **tidak** meminta) tolong pada Neji. Belum ada gerakan apapun dari pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran selalu menuntut dari sang sahabat agar dia segera berbuat sesuatu sebelum dia menjadi gila. Seperti Sasuke tidak sadar saja kalau dengan kelakuannya yang selalu berteriak dan histeris itu sudah bisa di cap sebagai orang gila.

Entah karena bosan mendengar ocehan Sasuke atau karena dia memang ingin akhirnya Neji memutuskan bahwa hari ini dia akan menemui sang gadis Narumi. Neji berjalan menuju kampus Sasuke sore itu menuju tempat di mana Sasuke dan Narumi sedang berada saat ini. Berbagai pasang mata tertuju padanya setiap Neji melangkahkan kaki. Maklumlah, yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya bukan hanya Uchiha tapi juga Hyuga.

Saat dia hampir sampai ke tempat yang dituju Neji kaget karena dia mengenali satu suara yang sangat dia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Neji-Nii?"

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Neji-nii sendiri lagi apa di sini? Tumben main keluar, biasanya juga diem di rumah."

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau berhenti mengoceh sebelum aku datang ke sini."

"Eh, jadi bener Sasu-Nii bisa bicara?"

"Maksudmu Hinata? Tentu saja dia bisa."

"Em itu, temen Hina ada yang satu jurusan sama Sasu-Nii. Katanya Sasu-Nii itu ga pernah ngomong sepatah kata pun sama siapapun."

"Oh iya, aku lupa kebiasaan buruknya itu. Haah, dan dari semua orang aku yang yang harus mendengar semua ocehannya itu. Untungnya aku ini teman yang baik, kalau tidak sudah kujahit mulutnya sejak dulu."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar pengakuan sepupunya itu. "Neji-nii bisa aja. Oh iya, Neji-nii mau ketemu Sasu-nii kan? Kalau gitu bareng aja. Mau ke perpus, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu tahu?"

"Udah, ayo."

Hinata pun menyeret, ah bukan, menarik Neji ke arah perpustakaan. Neji yang masih bingung hanya pasrah mengikuti dan membiarkan sepupu manisnya ini menariknya ke tempat tujuan. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin bertanya mengapa Hinata bisa tahu kalau dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan juga dia bilang 'pergi bersama'. Apa urusannya anak SMA di perpustakaan universitas?

Semua pikirannya itu terabaikan ketika mereka memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Dia melihat temannya yang berambut raven itu sedang menatap tajam seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan manis dengan berbagai hiasan rambut yang cantik. Neji berasumsi bahwa ini adalah gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke.

_'Siapa namanya?' _Neji bertanya dalam hati.

"Narumi-nee!" Hinata memanggil. Tentu saja dia tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naru-kun' seperti biasanya. Akan aneh jadinya kan.

_'Ah iya, Narumi. Eh?'_

Gadis (ya kalian tahu lah) yang dipanggil namanya itu pun berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Tersirat senyum hangat saat dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Hina-chan! Kamu jadi ke sini?"

"Iya, biar bisa pulang bareng kan. Katanya mau belanja sama para Nee-chan."

"Oh iya. Hari ini ya?"

"Hinata." Neji memanggil. Terdengar jelas nada penuh penasaran di suaranya. "Kau kenal dengan gadis ini? Dari mana?"

Sejenak Hinata lupa kalau sepupunya ada di situ. Neji tidak tahu menahu tentang Naruto atau pun Narumi. Selama ini Neji hanya tahu bahwa sepupunya yang manis ini tertarik pada seorang pemuda yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Mengenal Hinata, Neji tahu bahwa sepupunya ini tidak terlalu pandai bergaul. Wajar jika dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Narumi dan mereka pun terlihat sangat akrab.

"Ah, um, itu Neji-nii, um Narumi Nee-chan itu temennya Sakura Nee-chan."

"Sakura?" Neji mengernyitkan dahi. Jelas sekali dia tidak suka mendengar nama gadis berambut pink itu. "Dengan kata lain dia juga berhubungan dengan pemuda misteriusmu itu kan?" Nada bicaranya tajam membuat Hinata bergidik mendengarnya.

Narumi yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari Neji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hina-chan, itu siapa? Kakak kamu ya?"

"Mm, Naru-nee ini Neji-nii. Dia sepupu Hina. Neji-nii ini juga temennya Sasu-nii."

"Sasuke-kun, kamu punya temen juga ya ternyata," goda Narumi. "Naru ga nyangka deh."

Sasuke hanya menajamkan tatapannya kepada sang gadis. **Seenaknya bicara saja si pirang ini. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku ini Uchiha?! Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya! Tentu saja aku memiliki teman. Kau pikir aku ini makhluk gua sepertimu! **"Hn!"

"Ya ampun Sasuke-kun, jangan marah gitu dong. Naru kan cuma becanda. Naru ga pernah bilang kalau kamu manusia gua. Naru juga tau kok kalau Sasuke-kun itu ganteng." Tak lupa Narumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**Jangan kau seenaknya mengedipkan matamu itu ke arahku! Kau mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mata berhargaku ini hah?!**

"Engga dong, mana mungkin Naru kayak gitu. Kalo Sasuke-kun ga bisa liat kan Naru juga yang repot. Naru kan udah janji ga akan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh."

"Hn." **Bagus kalau kau sadar. Jika berani ingkar aku sumpal mulutmu dengan gergaji mesin!**

"Oke, Naru ga bakal ingkar."

Kedua Hyuga yang menyaksikan perbincangan terajaib sepanjang masa ini hanya bisa melongo. Mereka akhirnya menyaksikan sendiri dimana Sasuke hanya menatap tajam pada Narumi tanpa menggerakkkan bibirnya sedikitpun, namun Narumi dengan santainya menjawab semua tatapan dan 'hn' Sasuke itu dengan kata-kata manisnya seakan-akan dia mengerti apa yang Sasuke sampaikan. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia menerima semua jawaban Narumi.

Ini adalah sebuah kejadian langka!

"Na..Naru-nee."

"Ah iya Hina-chan, maaf aku lupa ada kamu. Sasuke-kun, hari ini sampai sini dulu aja ya. Naru lupa ada janji. Besok kita sambung lagi."

**Kau tidak perlu ijin untuk pergi. Setiap detik pun aku ingin kau menyingkir dari hadapanku.**

"Sasuke-kun baik deh. Ya udah sampe besok, ya." Narumi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis lalu berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Ayo Hina-chan."

"Ayo. Neji-nii, Hina pergi dulu ya. Dah." Sebelum Neji sempat berkata apa-apa mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Neji hanya bisa menatap ke arah pintu di mana sepupunya baru saja menghilang bersama gadis yang ingin dia jumpai. "Hhh, padahal aku belum sempat berbicara apapun dengan gadis Narumi itu. Oi Sasuke, bagaimana Ini?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang sahabat Neji pun menoleh untuk mendapatkan death glare terbaik dari Sasuke. Neji hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Kau tahu kan kalau tatapan membunuhmu itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadapku. Ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan kita pulang. Sepertinya aku harus datang lagi lain waktu."

#

"Hina-chan, mau apa Neji datang ke kampus? Kalian pergi bareng ya?"

"Ah engga. Hina juga kaget waktu ketemu tadi. Katanya sih mau ketemu sama Sasu-nii. Tumben-tumben mau, biasanya juga ketemu di rumah. Mereka kan tinggal bareng."

"Hmm. Eh udah ngehubungin Nee-chanmu yang lain belum? Kita ketemu di mana?"

"Sakura-nee bilang kita ketemu di tempat biasa aja. Mereka udah nunggu di sana."

"Oke."

Mereka pergi ke tempat tujuan dengan mobil Narumi. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada obrolan yang berarti karena Narumi sepertinya sedang terlalu dalam delam pikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat Hinata melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya. Karena tidak memndapatkan respon seperti biasanya Hinata memutuskan untuk diam. Dia sedikit khawatir karena walau sesibuk apapun, sesedih apapun, se-stress apapun biasanya Naruto tidak pernah mencuekkan para gadisnya. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Narumi tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya saat menyetir walaupun pikirannya sendiri sekarang sedang tidak ada di sana. Pikirannya sedang berada pada pemuda berambut raven yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghampiri benaknya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke?_

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang selalu mencaci-maki dirinya dalam hati itu. Kalau dia sadar dia pasti akan menyebut dirinya bodoh karena sudah repot-repot memikirkan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Tanpa disadari akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten sedang asik mengobrol saat Narumi dan Hinata menghampiri mereka. Setelah beberapa tawar-menawar dan rengekan dari Ino mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat beberapa toko yang menjual tas.

Selama mereka berbelanja terlihat Narumi tidak begitu antusias. Para gadisnya menyadari hal ini tapi tidak ada yang bertanya. Mereka bertanya banyak hal, meminta pendapat dan menariknya dari satu toko ke toko yang lain untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Hanya berhasil sejenak. Ketika mereka berpaling hanya tiga detik saja Narumi sudah kembali melamun.

Narumi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Dia berpaling ke arah orang tersebut dan mendapati wajah pucat yang dikenalinya sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja? Kita sudah akan segera pulang."

"Sai? Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Saya sudah tiba sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Nona Sakura yang memanggil saya untuk datang kemari." Saat berada di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sai boleh saja bersikap manja. Tapi saat di depan publik jiwa Uchiha nya keluar dengan segala sopan santun dan tata krama. Apalagi dia bekerja pada Narumi sebagai butler sudah pasti dia berkewajiban untuk menjaga nama baik sang majikan.

"Kok aku ga tau sih. Sakura?"

"Tadi aku kan udah nanya, Naru nya aja yang ga denger. Udah dipanggil berkali-kali juga, iya kan girls?"

"Iya. Naru-chan ngelamun aja dari tadi. Belanjaan kita kan banyak, ga mungkin kita bawa sendiri. Ya udah kita panggil Sai aja buat bantuin," jelas Temari.

"Emang aku ngelamun ya? Masa sih?" tanya Narumi tidak percaya.

"Ya ampun. Hina-chan coba kamu deh yang jelasin."

"Naru-nee, dari sejak kita ketemu Neji-nii tadi Naru-nee ngelamun terus. Hina aja tanya beberapa kali ga dijawab. Ya udah deh Hina ga nanya lagi."

"Oh ya?" Narumi merasa tidak enak dengan para gadisnya. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengabaikan para gadis yang disayanginya ini. Dia tidak sanggup melihat kekecewaan di mata mereka. "Maaf ya girls, Naru ga sadar kalo ngelamun. Kalian mau kan maafin Naru?"

"Ga usah khawatir Naru. Kita ga mungkin marah sama Naru. Sekarang mendingan kita pulang aja yuk. Kasian tu Sai, pasti berat bawa belanjaan kita," ajak Tenten.

"Eh? Emang udah beres ya belanjanya?"

"Baju, tas, sepatu, asesoris, buku, cemilan, bahan buat masak, kosmetik, perlengkapan lainnya semua udah beres."

"Wow." _Ternyata aku memang melamun ya. Mana mungkin aku tidak sadar belanjaan sebanyak itu jika aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya ingat soal sepatu dan buku saja._

"Nona, mobil sudah siap. Apa nona-nona ingin pergi sekarang?"

"Iya, ayo girls."

* * *

**~Sesampainya di rumah~  
**

"Naru-chan," panggil Ino. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin ingin melakukan ini tapi dia tidak bisa tahan melihat ekspresi Naru-nya beberapa hari ini. Para gadis yang lain tidak berani bertanya karena mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Naruto. Mereka tahu jika Naruto ingin dia pasti sudah bercerita pada mereka.

Naruto hampir tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun kepada para gadisnya. Tapi kali ini dia sering sekali melamun dan selalu menyangkal ketika ditanya. Mereka berniat untuk bersabar sampai Naruto bercerita sendiri. Akan tetapi Ino berpikiran lain. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan kondisi ini berlanjut.

Saat itu mereka semua sedang bekumpul di ruang "". Naruto duduk di sofa bersama Sakura dan Hinata di kedua sisinya. Ino duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada kaki kanan Naruto. Di sebelahnya ada Tenten yang juga bersandar pada kaki Naruto yang satunya lagi. Sedangkan Temari duduk di bagian lain ruangan itu bersama Sai dan sedang saling memberi komentar tentang film yang sedang mereka tonton bersama.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV kepada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk kakinya saat ini. "Ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Boleh tanya sesuatu ga?"

"Boleh saja. Ada apa?"

"Tapi Naru-chan janji ga marah ya."

"Mengapa aku harus marah? Tidak mungkin aku marah pada gadisku yang manis ini kan, hm. Ayo katakan saja."

Ino ragu sejenak tapi akhirnya dia mengutarakan pertanyaannya. "Naru-chan, Naru-chan masih sayang sama kita?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat semua mata tertuju pada Ino. Naruto mengangkat kedua alis matanya tanda tidak mengerti mengapa gadisnya menanyakan hal ini.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Terus kenapa beberapa hari ini Naru-chan cuek terus sama kita? Naru-chan juga ga cerita apa-apa sama kita padahal udah jelas Naru lagi ada masalah. Apa Naru udah ga percaya lagi sama kita? Kenapa?"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Setengah karena tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto. Dia takut Naruto marah atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkanya. Setengahnya lagi karena dia ingin menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berair. Bayangan pemuda yang disayanginya sudah tidak mempercayainya lagi cukup menyakitkan, terlebih lagi saat dia harus mengatakannya.

"Ino," Naruto memanggil. Suaranya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Meskipun begitu Ino tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Dia masih merasa takut melihat mata biru Naruto. Dia tidak ingin melihat gurat kecewa di mata biru cerah itu.

"Ino-chan, kemari." Naruto menarik tangan Ino dan mendudukkan sang gadis di pangkuannya. Sakura dan Hinata pun bergeser sedikit agar Naruto bisa lebih leluasa. Naruto menyentuh dagu sang gadis dan menariknya agar dia bisa memandang mata biru itu. "Hei manis, ada apa dengan air mata ini? Kau tidak perlu menangis. Maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian."

"Maaf Naru." Ino menjawab dengan sedikit gemetar karena menahan agar dia tidak menangis. "Aku ga bermaksud ngeraguin Naru, tapi.."

"Shh, tidak apa-apa aku mengerti. Ino-chan biasanya tidak pernah bicara seperti ini. Kalau sampai seperti ini berarti ini memang serius kan. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, justru aku yang harus meminta maaf. Aku juga meminta maaf pada kalian semua, girls. Kalau kalian merasa ada sikapku yang memang janggal seharusnya kalian mengatakannya padaku sejak awal. Kalian tidak perlu sungkan."

Temari menggigit bibirnya dan meremas lengan Sai sebelum dia bicara. "Naru-chan, kita cuma ga mau kamu mikir kalau kita ini suka ikut campur makanya kita diem. Tapi jujur aja beberapa hari ini Naru-chan kayaknya ga butuh kita semua. Itu yang bikin kita sedih."

"Naru-kun sering ngelamun dan jarang senyum. Kemarin aja kita sampai minta Sai buat bantuin kita karena Naru-kun cuma cemberut waktu kita tanya," tambah Tenten.

"Apa benar sampai seperti itu?"

"Itu benar Naru-kun," Sai membenarkan sambil melepaskan tangan Temari yang sebelumnya meremas lengannya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau belakangan ini kau jauh di dalam duniamu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya. Maaf."

"Ga apa-apa Naru-kun. Tapi kalau memang Naru ga keberatan apa kita boleh tau apa yang bikin Naru kayak gini?" Hinata memeluk lengan Naruto dan bersandar pada pundaknya.

Naruto menghela napas. Dia merasa bodoh saat menyadari alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun dan mengabaikan para gadisnya. "Sasuke."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ada apa sama Sasuke?"

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan dia dari benakku. Jika saja aku tahu alasannya pasti akan lebih mudah. Terlebih lagi dia membuatku mengabaikan kalian semua. Aku merasa sangat bodoh."

"Apa bener cuma gara-gara Sasuke?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Tidak kusangka."

"Apa maksudmu Sai?"

"Tidak. Lupakan kata-kataku."

"Mengapa kau selalu begini jika sudah menyangkut soal Sasuke? Ini membuatku semakin tidak bisa melupakannya. Kalian Uchiha membuatku gila."

"Walaupun kau berkata begitu aku tetap tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Persoalan yang sama, jawaban yang sama. Bisakah kita menghentikan soal Sasuke ini? Aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya."

"Naruto, kamu ga perlu ngelupain soal Sasuke. Apalagi kalian kan masih harus kerjasama buat bikin laporan, ga mungkin dilupain gitu aja. Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Iya betul. Kita cuma ingin Naru cerita sama kita. Kita bisa pikirin masalah ini sama-sama. Naru ga perlu mikirin ini sendirian."

"Kita semua di sini selalu ada buat Naru."

"Terima kasih girls. Aku senang kalian peduli padaku. Maaf karena aku sempat membuat kalian khawatir. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kita senang kok kalau Naru senang. Jadi Naru jangan sedih lagi ya."

"Tentu. Kemari girls."

Kelima gadis kesayangan sang pemuda pun sekarang ada dalam pelukannya. Ya setidaknya beberapa dari mereka karena tidak mungkin Naruto memeluk mereka semua sekaligus. Tangannya tidak sebesar itu. Tapi kehangatan dan kasih sayang mereka semua mengalir dan menyatu satu sama lainnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat kehangatan ini. Meskipun dia sangat ingin bergabung bersama mereka tapi dia tahu bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya. Para gadis ini lebih membutuhkan Naruto sekarang. Lagipula dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Naruto masih ada bersama mereka.

_Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka lagi. Mereka terlalu berarti bagiku. _


	3. Chapter 3

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

Hari minggu adalah hari yang indah. Terutama bagi Naruto. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang berkumpul bersama para gadis kesayangannya. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga dia sayangi, Sai dan Gaara pun bergabung.

Untungnya saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam mood yang baik karena Naruto belum melihat mereka berdua saling melemparkan pandangan tajam mereka seperti biasanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto mereka berdua sudah berjanji satu sama lain sebelumnya untuk bertahan setidaknya hari ini saja untuk tidak merusak hari senang Naruto. Apa gerangan yang membuat Naruto senang?

Selain dia bisa menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama orang-orang yang disayangi ada dua hal lagi yang membuat moodnya semakin baik. Pertama, besok adalah hari terakhir dia harus terjebak bersama Sasuke untuk membuat laporan karena akhirnya mereka telah menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari yang diduga.

Tidak bisa dibantah ketika kejeniusan Uchiha bergabung dengan keterampilan Uzumaki memang menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Kedua, hari ini Itachi datang untuk mengunjunginya. Setelah dua tahun tdak bertemu akhirnya mereka bisa bertatap muka lagi. Tentu saja Naruto senang.

"Jadi kesenangan ini akan berakhir begitu saja? Bahkan aku belum memulai apapun," goda Itachi.

Ya kecuali ketika sang Uchiha berambut hitam panjang ini mulai menggoda pemuda kesayangan kita. Belum satu jam mereka bertemu tetapi Itachi tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Bukan salahku jika kami berdua memiliki kelebihan dibanding dengan murid yang lain."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu Naru. Aku sendiri bangga setidaknya adik bodohku itu masih memiliki sedikit jiwa Uchiha di dalam dirinya. Hanya saja aku ingin melihat pertunjukkan langka ini lebih lama."

"Jika ingin mengerjai adikmu kau boleh melakukan apa saja tapi jangan libatkan aku sebagai salah satu bagian dari rencanamu itu Itachi. Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika orang mempermainkanku."

"Tentu saja Naru." Itachi mengambil salah satu tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya lembut. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka."

"Hm."

_'Padahal kau memang sudah ada di dalamnya sejak dulu. Kalau kukatakan dia akan mengusirku tidak ya?'_

"Ada apa? Senyummu itu mencurigakan Itachi."

_'Oh sial. Aku lupa dia bisa membacaku.'_ "Tidak ada apa-apa Naru. Kau manis seperti biasa. Kapan aku bisa melihat Narumi? Dia pasti manis sekali."

"Kau terdengar pervert bicara seperti itu. Hentikan."

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa menolakmu, tidak peduli kau terlihat seperti apa. Bagiku kau tetap yang paling menarik diantara yang lain Naru."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu." Walaupun Naruto tidak suka dan terlebih lagi benci jika ada laki-laki yang menggodanya tapi jika datangnya dari Itachi dia merasa lain. Sai dan Gaara memang suka menggodanya tapi jika soal rayuan hanya Itachi yang bisa membuat Naruto tersentuh. "Mengapa adikmu tidak bisa bersikap sepertimu?"

"Maksudmu Sai? Tentu saja, walau bagaimana pun aku ini anak tertua. Sepintar apapun dia tidak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkanku. Apalagi dengan kepribadian gandanya karena pengaruhmu. Tidak mungkin bisa."

"Itachi bodoh, bukan adik sepupumu. Maksudku adik kandungmu."

"Hoo, Sasuke. Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa sebelumnya dia tidak seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia sempat hidup selama sepuluh tahun layaknya para Uchiha lainnya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini?"

Itachi menyeringai sebelum menjawab membuat Naruto sempat bergidik. "Hanya satu hal yang kumengerti. Hanya orang yang membuatnya seperti inilah yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Itu memang hanya pendapatku tapi aku yakin begitu adanya."

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Sebaiknya tidak kukatakan. Kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri. Maaf."

Naruto mendesis. "Selalu saja itu jawabanmu."

"Mengapa kau begitu tertarik dengan persoalan Sasuke?"

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, dia adalah adikku."

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu."

"Hm."

Mereka masih melanjutkan perbincangan selama tiga puluh menit lamanya. Naruto berusaha menjauhi topik Sasuke dan Itachi sepertinya tidak keberatan. Lagipula dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto kesal. Akan seperti neraka jadinya nanti menghadapi kemarahan sang Uzumaki.

Setelah menghabiskan cangkir teh yang keempat mereka pun beranjak dan mengarah ke ruang makan karena sudah saatnya makan siang. Namun sebelum sampai mereka ke sana Itachi menghentikan mereka dan menyampaikan ide cemerlangnya.

"Bagaimana jika khusus hari ini kita makan di luar? Sudah lama aku tidak berada di Jepang dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa memiliki waktu luang seperti hari ini. Setidaknya aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu Naru, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Kau hanya ingin melihatku dalam sosok Narumi, kan? Akui saja Itachi."

"Itu bonus, tapi aku tidak menyangkalnya."

Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah. Sai, siapkan mobil. Girls, bantu aku bersiap-siap."

"Oke Naruto/Naru-chan/Naru-kun."

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka bersembilan berada di jalan. Para gadis naik bersama di mobil Naruto yang disupiri Sai. Walaupun dia bekerja sebagai butler tapi Naruto memintanya untuk menyetir juga. Gaara menyetir mobilnya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi Narumi naik bersama Itachi di mobil sang Uchiha. Permintaan lainnya dari sang pria yang memiliki hobi unik itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe karena sudah terlalu bosan dengan restoran. Lagipula kafe ini cukup terkenal di kalangan anak muda. Dan benar saja saat mereka tiba banyak sekali pasangan yang makan di sana atau hanya sekedar memesan minuman dan mengobrol.

Akan tetapi sepenuh apapun selalu ada tempat bagi Narumi. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan meja dan memesan makanan.

"Khusus untuk hari ini aku yang menanggung biayanya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan, tidak perlu sungkan," Itachi melemparkan senyumnya kepada semua. Para gadis tersipu (kecuali Sakura) mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu namun cepat-cepat melemparkan tatapan maaf ke arah Narumi.

"Ga perlu kayak gitu, girls. Naru ga apa-apa kok. Itachi emang orangnya genit."

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang Namikaze. "Kau sangat manis dengan cara bicaramu seperti itu, Naru."

Kalau saja sedang jadi Naruto pasti sudah ditepis dengan dingin jawaban Itachi itu. "Apa sih Itachi? Nyebelin deh." Itachi pun semakin cekikikan mendengar reaksi Narumi.

"Udah-udah, malah berantem nanti. Itachi juga, jangan ngegoda Narumi terus. Nanti kalau dia marah kamu juga yang repot kan."

"Aah, Sakura sejak dulu selalu galak ya kepadaku. Apa tidak pernah mencoba untuk bersikap lebih manis seperti Narumi?"

"Maaf aja ya kalau aku galak. Kalau Itachi berhenti genit mungkin aku bakalan berhenti jadi galak."

Kalau sudah sampai sini Itachi tidak akan membalas lagi. Mengapa? Karena sudah menjadi rutinitas. Jika dilanjutkan pasti akan ada pertumpahan darah. Ah tidak, tidak separah itu tapi mereka ini kalau sudah bertengkar akan panjang selesainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru, apa tidak apa-apa Sai ditinggal sendiri?" Sai menunggu di mobil dan biasanya dia akan makan nanti setelah pulang.

"Udah biasa, tapi kalau aku minta dia pasti mau gabung kok."

"Kalau begitu panggil saja, supaya lebih ramai kan."

Atas permintaan lainnya dari sang Uchiha, Narumi pun menelepon Sai untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Sai masuk ke kafe dengan wajah berseri-seri. Akan tetapi senyumnya ini bukan karena dia senang dipanggil untuk bergabung. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Sai, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum gitu?"

"Maaf Nona, tapi sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik sebentar lagi." Sai melempar pandangan penuh arti kepada Itachi. Dia menyeringai dan seperti dapat membaca pikiran sang sepupu Itachi pun ikut menyeringai.

Narumi tahu jika kedua Uchiha ini berperilaku seperti ini pasti pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah ide jahil apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan Narumi, pintu kafe terbuka lagi dan masuklah dua orang pemuda yang notabene berwajah tampan.

"Neji-nii?" Yang dipanggil pun melirik ke arah sang pemanggil. Bisa dibayangkan ekspresi sang Hyuuga saat melihat adik sepupu tercintanya sedang berkumpul bersama para gadis yang tidak disukainya.

"Hinata?"

"Naru-nee, liat itu ada Neji-nii! Bareng sama Sasuke-nii juga."

Semua mata pun melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang baru memasuki kafe itu. Para gadis mempelajari reaksi sang Uchiha muda, Itachi dan Sai menyeringai lebih lebar, Gaara menatap keduanya dengan tajam dan Narumi wajahnya berseri-seri melihat mereka. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

"Sasuke-kun! Sini, sini! Ayo gabung sama kita." Narumi melambaikan tangannya.

**Cih, seenaknya saja. Siapa yang mau bergabung denganmu penyihir!**

"Ih, Sasuke kok gitu sih. Ga apa-apa kan sekali-kali. Mejanya juga besar kok pasti muat deh. Neji-kun juga ikut ya."

Sasuke memberikan death glare terhebatnya ke arah Narumi tapi yang diserang hanya tersenyum. Neji membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka pun bergabung di meja yang ramai itu.

Sasuke duduk di paling ujung berhadapan dengan Narumi dan Neji duduk di sebelahnya. Di samping Neji adalah Sakura, lalu Temari, Gaara dan Sai. Di samping Naruto ada Itachi, Hinata, Tenten dan Ino. Sasuke masih saja menatap tajam ke arah Narumi sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar akan Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Narumi.

"Oi Sasuke, adik macam apa kau ini? Masa tidak menyapa kakakmu yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa ini."

Seakan tersadar akhirnya sang Uchiha kecil melirik ke arah sang kakak. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya hampir menganga, ingat ya hampir loh.

**I-I-Itachi? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Bukannya dia ada di Itali? Jangan-jangan ini semua ilusi. Penyihir wanita ini bahkan menggunakan Itachi untuk merusak hidupku! **Sasuke menggeram tidak suka.

"Eh? Engga kok, Naru ga ngapa-ngapain." Semua mata pun tiba-tiba terfokus pada Narumi yang sedang memandang Sasuke. "Emang Sasuke ga tau kalau Itachi pulang ke Jepang? Udah ampir seminggu loh. Iya kan, Sai?"

**Hah? Sai?** Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan menemukan wajah sepupunya yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya. **Apalagi ini? Sampai dia pun ada di sini?!**

"Itu benar, Sasuke-san. Itachi-san kembali sejak minggu kemarin dan akan tinggal di Jepang hingga akhir bulan ini." Itachi kagum akan peran Sai, benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya satu ini yang sekarang saja sedang berusaha menahan emosinya dan tidak memperhatikan tata krama seorang Uchiha. Tetapi sejujurnya dia pun menunggu-nunggu kapan Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran dan membuka mulutnya di muka umum. Akan sangat menarik bukan?

**Apa?! Aku harus berurusan dengan orang-orang ini sekaligus? Pertama si wanita penyihir, lalu kakakku yang lagaknya sok pintar itu dan sepupuku yang sangat ingin kucabik wajahnya! Apa setelah ini aku harus menikahi Neji?! **Mata Sasuke melotot dan tangannya mencengkram kursinya sangat keras, mencegah agar tidak naik ke kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya saking kesalnya.

"Eh, Neji mana mungkin mau. Kecuali kalau Sasuke sebenernya suka dan pengen memperistri Neji ya?" Narumi mengatakan semua hal ini dengan lugunya.

Neji yang sedang minum pun tersedak dan yang lainnya pun tidak jauh berbeda reaksinya. Gaara hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya. Sasuke melotot tidak percaya dengan jawaban Narumi.

**Aku ini normal. NORMAL! Walaupun di muka bumi ini hanya tersisa Neji tidak mungkin aku memperistri dia! Jalan pikiran penyihir memang tidak bisa kupahami. Aku sumpahi kau mati tercekik oleh gulungan kuning yang kau sebut rambut itu!**

"Ga mau ah, dicekik kan sesak. Naru ga mau." _Sasuke ini ternyata memiliki ide yang beragam ya. Dan mengapa dia selalu membahas soal rambut? Apa dia memiiki obsesi tertentu? Si Neji itu memilki rambut yang panjang dan bagus pula, apa karena itu mereka berteman? Ah, masa iya._

Itachi tidak bisa tahan lagi dan tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Narumi mengerutkan dahinya ke arah sang Uchiha yang tak hentinya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tempat Itachi. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung sepupunya itu dan mengusap pundaknya. Tawa Itachi pun mereda.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti jika sudah seperti itu. Hampir saja aku mati tertawa."

"Sama-sama, Itachi-san." Sai pun kembali ke kursinya.

"Ah, terima kasih Naru. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku bisa tertawa seperti itu. Perutku sampai sakit. Sasuke, reaksimu itu sungguh unik. Kau memang selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku terhibur."

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dengan cepat dan membuat kursinya terjungkal. **Mati saja kau Itachi bodoh! **"Hn!" Dia pun pergi meninggalkan kafe dengan Neji yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Ah dia pergi, padahal aku belum mulai."

"Itachi mau ngapain lagi? Sasuke udah sampe nyumpahin Itachi supaya mati gitu."

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya Itachi ga denger? Sasuke kan teriak-teriak." _Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya bisa bertelepati padaku ya? _Ternyata sampai sekarang ini Narumi masih menganggap Sasuke bisa telepati.

"Ternyata yang diceritakan Sai benar, aku tidak menyangka bisa menyaksikannya sendiri. Ini adalah suatu fenomena yang jarang."

Narumi hanya mengangkat bahu, apapun yang Itachi maksudkan itu dia tidak begitu mengerti. Dia akhirnya menyantap pesanannya yang belum lama ini datang. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mulai makan juga.

Mereka menghabiskan sekitar dua jam di kafe itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Itachi mengantarkan Narumi terlebih dahulu sebelum dia pulang. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi jika aku memiliki waktu luang."

"Oke, Naru tunggu ya."

Gaara memutuskan untuk menginap, karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kakaknya. Berdo'a saja tidak akan ada pertempuran antara Gaara dan Sai karena kamar mereka bersebelahan. Gaara memang terkadang menginap jadi Naruto menyiapkan satu kamar khusus untuknya. Entah mengapa dari sekian banyak kamar justru kamar yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Sai lah yang menjadi favorit si rambut merah ini.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan mandi, Naruto bersantai diri di ruang "" bersama para gadisnya. Begitu tenang sampai Gaara datang bergabung. Dia menyingkirkan kelima gadis itu dan memeluk Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka tentu saja protes tapi Gaara tidak peduli.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara? Tidak biasanya begini."

"Karena seharian ini Naru terus saja bersama Itachi. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berada dekat denganmu. Karena itu." Gaara cemberut dan itu terlihat sangat imut. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, tapi sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu dengan Itachi. Tanpa kusadari aku terfokus kepadanya. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian Sasuke. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Iya, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sebentar lagi."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Gaara pelan. "Iya, iya. Boleh saja."

Sore itu pun mereka habiskan dengan menonton dan mengobrol bersama. Gaara terus memeluk Naruto sampai akhirnya mereka harus pergi untuk tidur. Tidak ada perlawanan baik dari kelima gadis maupun Sai. Gaara kan jarang bertemu Naruto jadi tidak apa-apa mengalah untuk hari ini.

Di apartemen Sasuke-Neji kedua pemuda ini baru saja tiba. Sasuke dengan geram memasuki dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Dia meminumnya dengan sangat cepat dan setengah membanting gelas kosongnya ke meja.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kita tidak mempunyai begitu banyak gelas. Apa kau tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak yang kau pecahkan?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat sikap sok hebatnya itu?! Mengapa aku harus memiliki orang seperti dia sebagai kakak?! Dan Sai brengsek itu. Apa hubungan mereka bertiga?! Mereka pasti bersekongkol untuk merusak hidupku. Mengapa?!"

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan pada mereka tadi. Tidak ada gunanya kau merengek kepadaku sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku ini tidak merengek!"

"Dan sudah berulang kali pula kukatakan pelankan suaramu jika kau ingin aku mendengarkan ocehanmu, Uchiha."

Sasuke hendak memprotes tapi dia segera ingat dengan segala peraturan dari Neji dan konsekuensinya. Dia pun menarik napas panjang dan mulai bicara lagi. Kali ini lebih tenang. Ternyata kalau mau Sasuke bisa juga.

"Aku tidak mungkin kan bertanya kepada mereka. Tidak sudi."

Kali ini Neji yang menghela napas. "Lalu maumu apa? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka seperti si gadis Namikaze-mu itu. Bisa saja aku bertanya kepada sepupuku Hinata tapi aku tidak mau melibatkannya ke dalam masalahmu."

"Siapa yang Namikaze-ku? Seenaknya saja kau bicara."

"Bicara soal si pembaca pikiran, ada satu hal yang sejak tadi ingin kutanyakan padamu Sasuke."

"Apa itu?"

Wajah Neji berubah serius dan dia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Apa benar kau berniat memperistriku?"

Sasuke berubah merah karena emosi dan juga sedikit malu. Temannya satu ini memang tidak bisa diduga. "NEJI!"

* * *

"Selesai!" Narumi bersorak riang hingga Sasuke hampir harus menutup telinganya karena suaranya lumayan keras.

"Hn!" **Jangan berteriak bodoh! Telingaku sampai sakit. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan telinga seorang Uchiha. Kau mau aku memotong telingamu sebagai gantinya? Walaupun aku tidak sudi menerimanya. **Sasuke mengusap-usap daun telinganya yang dia sayangi itu dan memastikan tidak ada kerusakan. Berlebihan memang.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, Naru kelewat seneng hehehe. Akhirnya selesai juga, ya. Padahal tenggang waktunya masih ada satu minggu lagi. Berarti kita bisa santai-santai dong."

**Berkat kejeniusanku aku tidak perlu berlama-lama berurusan denganmu. Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari seorang penyihir tebar pesona sepertimu.**

"Eh, kapan Naru tebar pesona? Ga pernah kok." _Justru sebaliknya, aku ingin semua orang bersikap biasa saja terhadapku. Trauma masa lalu itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk terulang kembali. Walau tidak keberatan, tapi aku tidak ingin menjalani sisa hidupku sebagai perempuan seperti ini._

"Hn." **Pura-pura bodoh lagi. Lalu apa jika bukan tebar pesona?! Dan bodohnya lagi semua orang mau saja terkena racun Namikaze-mu itu. Tentu saja aku tidak, karena aku ini special. Tapi kakak dan sepupuku bodoh itu malah menjatuhkan nama Uchiha dan teracuni juga. Memalukan!**

_Akhir-akhir ini pilihan kata Sasuke semakin beragam, ya. Apa itu racun Namikaze? Ada-ada saja. _ Narumi hanya menatap lekat ke arah sang Uchiha muda dan tidak membalas kata-katanya lagi.

Sang pemuda raven sibuk membereskan laporan mereka dan tidak menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Setelah semuanya rapi dia menyerahkannya kepada sang gadis. Narumi mengerutkan dahi dan Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

**Sudah cukup aku direpotkan oleh dosen mesum itu. Kau saja yang menyerahkannya, lagipula dia kan salah satu fansmu bodohmu.**

_Barusan itu pujian atau bukan ya? _"Oh, oke biar Naru yang kasih nanti."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. Sebelum pergi dia melirik ke arah Narumi untuk terakhir kalinya. **Aku harap tidak pernah berurusan lagi denganmu. **"Dobe." Dia pun melangkahkan kaki dan menjauh.

Narumi tertegun di kursinya. Dia terus menatap punggung Sasuke sampai sang Uchiha itu hilang dari pandangan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Barusan suara siapa, ya?"

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing seperti sebelum adanya tugas dari Kakashi. Sasuke merasa tentram dengan kehidupannya ini, walaupun hidupnya tetap diganggu oleh keberadaan beberapa perempuan yang mengakui sebagai fansnya. Tapi sebagian besar dia menikmati ketentramannya, khususnya tanpa keberadaan seorang gadis bernama Narumi.

Naruto sendiri kembali ke rutinitasnya yang dulu. Namun tidak seperti Sasuke yang benar-benar kembali seperti dulu, Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan kenangannya selama bersama Sasuke. Dia merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya ingin menggali lebih dalam tentang sang Uchiha muda.

"Naru-kun, pasti lagi mikirin Sasuke lagi deh." Tenten menyuarakan pemikirannya. Sudah bukan hal baru lagi menemukan sang pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki ini diam melamun di kediamannya. Para gadisnya hanya angkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ada juga hal yang bisa membuat Naruto mereka seperti ini.

"Ah, maaf Tenten-chan. Terlihat, ya? Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan baruku, hahaha."

"Aku jadi penasaran deh sama si Sasuke itu. Naru-chan sampe jadi kayak gini. Apa sih yang spesial dari dia?" Mendengar pernyataan Temari, Sai yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka menyeringai dalam hati.

_'Kalau saja mereka tau. Ah, tapi orangnya sendiri juga tidak ingat.' _"Tidak ada yang spesial, kok. Daripada Sasuke lebih baik aku, kan. Aku ini menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai keluarga Uchiha, tidak seperti dia."

Ino langung memprotes pengakuan Sai tersebut. "Menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai keluarga Uchiha yang mana? Yang kalo ketemu Naru teriak-teriak ga jelas itu? Yang kalo ngeliat Naru nempel-nempel kayak anak kecil?"

Dimulailah perang mulut antara Sai dan Ino.

Sungguh penuh warna kediaman Naruto ini. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang bisa membuatnya menikmati hidupnya. Mata birunya yang indah itu menangkap baik-baik semua kejadian yang ada. Keributan apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka Naruto menganggapnya sebagai bentuk interaksi yang memperkuat hubungan mereka.

"Naru-chan, jangan senyum-senyum aja kayak gitu dong! Bilangin sama si Sai ini kalau dia ini ga jauh beda sama sepupunya itu!" Ino meminta pembelaan dari sang pujaan.

"Naru-kun, katakan pada gadis keras kepala ini aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan Sasuke! Itachi saja lebih menyukaiku daripada adiknya sendiri. Aku ini jelas lebih baik dari dia!"

Yang dimintai pertolongan hanya diam dan tersenyum saja. Toh dia tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Sebelum dia menjawab pun keduanya sudak sibuk bertengkar lagi. Kalau capek nanti mereka juga akan berhenti sendiri.

"Naru-kun, apa ga sebaiknya diberhentiin aja? Ini udah mau malem lho, ga baik teriak-teriak kayak gitu."

Naruto berpaling ke arah gadis termudanya dan melemparkan senyum manisnya. "Kau ada benarnya, Hina-chan. Oke, Ino-chan, Sai, ayo sudahi pertengkaran kalian. Kalian menggangu ketenangan orang lain berteriak seperti itu. Lebih baik kita segera menuju ke ruang makan, ini sudah hampir lewat waktu makan malam."

Dipanggil oleh pemuda kesayangan mereka, Ino dan Sai pun seketika menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berarti mereka. Hanya cukup satu kata saja dari Naruto dan semua terselesaikan. Sangat mudah baginya untuk menghentikan pertengkaran di rumah ini, akan tetapi dia ini memang sedikit jahil dan membiarkan mereka ribut hanya karena menurutnya itu tontonan yang layak dinikmati.

"Naruto, aku lupa ngasih tahu. Waktu kamu lagi mandi, Minato-san telepon. Kakaynya ada yang penting tapi dia ga titip pesen."

"Ayah? Jarang sekali Ayah sendiri yang menelepon, biasanya juga Ibu. Ada apa ya? Mungkin setelah makan malam nanti aku akan menghubunginya. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Iya."

Memang benar, sang Ayah tidak biasanya mengubungi. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pun akan diserahkan kepada sang istri. Jika dia sendiri yang menelepon berarti ada sesuatu yang cukup serius, itu yang Naruto simpulkan.

Setelah Hinata dan Tenten pulang malam itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang Ayah. DIa hanya cukup menunggu dua nada sambung sebelum orang di ujung sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Ayah?"

"Ah, Naruto ya. Ada apa malam-malam begini menelepon?"

"Sakura mengatakan kalau tadi Ayah menelepoku. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh itu, maaf lupakannya saja. Tadinya Ayah ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tapi sudah tidak perlu lagi." Suara Minato terdengar sedikit tidak tenang, walaupun sang pria dewasa menutupinya dengan baik Naruto dapat merasakannya.

"Ayah, Ibu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi kan?" Ibunya memang wanita yang sedikit nyentrik dan senang membuat kejutan. Dan biasanya Minato pun tidak dapat menghentikan ide gila istri kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak, tenang saja Naruto. Jika ada apa-apa Ayah akan memberitahumu."

Naruto tidak mempercayai kata-kata Ayahnya sepenuhnya karena dia masih merasakan ada yang janggal, tapi dia tidak membahasnya lebih jauh lagi. "Baiklah jika begitu, Ayah. Sampaikan salamku pada semua di sana."

"Ah, ya nanti Ayah sampaikan. Sampaikan juga salam Ayah kepada para gadismu dan juga Sai. Selamat malam, Naruto."

"Selamat malam, Ayah."

Benar, kedua orang tua Naruto mengetahui perihal para gadis yang hidup bersamanya dan hubungan mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak keberatan, terlebih lagi sang Ibu justru senang karena anaknya begitu dicintai, itu katanya.

Naruto menghela napas pendek dan menutup teleponnya. DIa memang terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang tuanya, khususnya sang Ibu. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak akan ada sesuatu yang serius kali ini. Menghadapi Sasuke memang sulit, tetapi menghadapi sang Ibu itu jauh lebih sulit.

"Naru, sudah akan tidur? Baru selesai menelepon Minato-san, ya?" Sai sepertinya baru selesai berendam karena rambutnya basah dan di pundaknya tergantung handuk yang basah pula. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah memakai baju kok.

"Oh, Sai. Baru selesai berendam, ya? Ayah menitipkan salam padamu dan juga yang lainnya. Aku akan tidur setelah merapikan beberapa hal. Apa Sakura, Ino dan Temari sudah tidur?"

"Mereka sedang di kamar Temari. Entahlah urusan perempuan, aku tidak diizinkan masuk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat mereka dulu."

"Aku ikut."

Sepertinya ketiga gadis memang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Terdengar cekikikan dan tawa geli dari arah kamar Temari. Tapi rahasia atau bukan, mereka tidak akan mengusir Naruto seperti mereka mengusir Sai.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, girls? Ini sudah malam."

"Naru-chan, ini urusan perempuan. Kamu ga perlu tau. Iya kan?" Pertanyaan Temari hanya mendapat tawa geli lain dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Hm, begitukah? Aku mengerti." Jika para gadisnya ingin merahasiakannya Naruto tidak keberatan. Semua orang pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin mereka simpan bukan. Lagipula jika masalahnya besar cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu dari mereka sendiri. "Aku datang untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam."

Ketiga gadis pun mendekat ke arah sang pemuda untuk mendapatkan kecupan tersebut. Sai yang sejak tadi ada di sebelahnya cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka.

"Sai kenapa? Masih marah gara-gara aku usir ya?" Memang terdengar menggoda tapi Temari sedikit khawatir juga. Jarang melihat Sai seperti ini moodnya.

"Kalian selalu mendapat kecupan selamat malam. Bahkan Hinata dan Tenten pun mendapatkan kecupan sebelum mereka pulang," jelasnya.

"Ooh, Sai cemburu ya?" Ino mengejek geli.

"Kukira ada apa. Sai manja juga ternyata." Tidak dikatakan pun semua tahu Sai manja pada Naruto, tapi memang tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu. Kalau memang mau, kenapa tidak bilang sejak dulu?"

"Aku ingin kecupan di bibir, sama seperti yang mereka dapatkan. Bukan sekedar di dahi seperti Hinata atau di tangan seperti Itachi. Memangnya Naru-kun tidak keberatan?" Padahal yang lainnya pun hanya mendapat kecupan di pipi, Sai hanya mengada-ada.

"Tidak masalah." Naruto menarik dagu Sai dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Yang dikecup tertegun di tempat dan ketiga gadis menahan napas tak percaya. "Selamat malam, Sai. Selamat malam, girls."

Naruto meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih terpaku di tempat untuk pergi tidur. Sai perlahan menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup. Tiga detik kemudian dia rubuh tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar Temari. Suara jatuhnya menyadarkan ketiga gadis dan mereka mulai panik.

"Sai! Sai, kamu ga apa-apa?"

"Sai bangun!"

"Naruto, tolong Sai pingsan!"

Bagaimanapun mereka berteriak Sai tak kunjung sadar dan yang dimintai tolong hanya tersenyum sebelum menutup mata dan tidur. Akhirnya mereka membiarkan Sai tidur di lantai malam itu dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum. Sepertinya dia mimpi indah. Temari? Dia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di kamar Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah tidur sekamar dengannya adalah sang adik.

Saat Naruto bangun pagi itu, Sai sedang melaksanakan rutinitasnya sebagai butler sang Uzumaki. Para gadisnya sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya dan sedang berdandan untuk hari itu. Pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah Hinata yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia melihat pemuda kesayangannya dan menyapanya.

"Met pagi, Naru-kun! Baru bangun, ya?"

"Selamat pagi, Hina-chan. Iya, semalam aku tidur nyenyak sekali. Aku sebaiknya mandi dulu jika tidak ingin terlambat, ada kelas pagi ini."

"Kalau gitu Hina langsung ke dapur, ya."

"Ya."

Saat dia selesai mandi, Sakura, Ino dan Temari sudah siap untuk mentransformasinya menjadi Narumi. Mereka memilih untuk mengepang sebagian rambut wig Narumi dan mengurai sisanya. Baju yang dipakaikan adalah dress mini berwarna merah menyala dengan celana panjang ketat berwarna biru yang akan menjadikannya pusat perhatian nanti. Sudah biasa sih, ketiga gadis ini memang memiliki selera unik saat mendandani Narumi. Entah apa tujuannya.

"Waw, Naru-kun hari ini mencolok seperti biasa," seru Tenten saat mereka berempat tiba di ruang makan. Hinata baru saja menata piring terakhir saat mereka masuk dan Tenten membantu merapikan meja. "Yah, tapi Naru-kun sih mau dipakein apa juga cocok sih. Kadang aku iri deh."

"Terima kasih, Tenten-chan. Kamu pun manis, kok. Jangan rendah diri seperti itu." Tenten hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

Tak lama Sai pun masuk dan bergabung untuk menyantap sarapan pagi itu. "Oh Sai, udah sadar? Kirain masih ngelamun," goda Ino.

"Aku tidak melamun. Enak saja bicara," bantahnya.

"Harusnya kalian liat dia tadi malem. Ternyata Uchiha bisa juga pingsan, ya."

"Sai kenapa? Sakit?" Hinata sedikit khawatir mendengar salah satu dari mereka sampai bisa jatuh pingsan. Gadis satu ini memang yang paling berhati lembut diantara empat lainnya.

"Enggak kok, Hina. Penyebabnya itu tuh," Temari menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang dengan santainya mengunyah sarapannya. Yang ditunjuk pun menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya. Semua mata tertuju padanya kecuali Sai. Temari, Ino dan Sakura dengan tatapan jahilnya sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata dengan tatapan penasarannya.

_Aah, pasti soal tadi malam ya. Aku sendiri hampir lupa. _"Itu hanya sebuah kecupan, kan. Tidak ada yang aneh."

Tenten dan Hinata yang semakin bingung meminta penjelasan darinya, tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Akhirnya ketiga saksi tadi malam lah yang bercerita. Mendengarnya Tenten tertawa dan Hinata tersipu.

"Dan berkat kejadian itu Sakura dapet imajinasi liar," tambah Temari.

"Eh, apa? Apa?" tanya Tenten semangat.

"Aku bilang, kalau Naruto bisa nyium Sai berarti ada kemungkinan dia juga boleh dong cium Sasuke. Siapa tau bisunya sembuh, gitu."

Seketika Naruto pun menyemburkan sarapannya. Ini kedua kalinya dia OOC di cerita ini. Sai yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk menenangkan diri pun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hinata makin tersipu sedang para gadis yang lain malah tertawa.

"Ahaha, ide bagus Sakura! Boleh dicoba tuh, Naru-chan." Ino pun tidak segan ikut menggoda pemuda kesayangan mereka itu.

Naruto mengambil serbet dan mengelap mulutnya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan sebelum keluar dari ruang makan dia berbalik sebentar. "Hari ini aku berangkat sendiri. Kalian minta antar Sai saja, ya. Entah mengapa aku merasa para gadisku hari ini akan memberiku stress yang lebih berat dari ibuku."

Mereka hanya terkikik mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto. Kalu ketemu Sasuke titip salam dan kecup, ya."

"Oh, diamlah Sakura." Naruto memutar mata dan berbalik pergi. Entah apa yang merasuki para gadisnya pagi ini dia tidak mengerti. Semoga saja tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi di kampus hari ini.

Di tempat lain seorang Uchiha berambut pantat ayam tiba-tiba bergidik saat akan keluar dari apartemennya. Dia terpaku dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam handle pintu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji heran.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak ingin berangkat ke kampus. Perasaanku mengatakan suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika aku pergi."

"Kau ini hanya beralasan saja, kan. Sudah pergi sana, nanti kau terlambat." Neji mendorong sahabatnya itu agar segera keluar dan berangkat. Mau tidak mau Sasuke pun pergi karena dia juga harus menyerahkan beberapa tugas hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia menggumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia membaca mantra atau apalah, tujuannya agar tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya hari ini. Begitu sampai di kampus dan keluar dari mobilnya tentu saja gumaman itu berhenti dan kembalilah dia menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang berpenyakit bisu itu.

Sasuke tiba di kelas pertamanya dengan selamat dan menjalaninya sampai akhir dengan selamat pula. Walaupun tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, dia tidak berhentinya membaca mantra di dalam hati selama kelas berlangsung.

**Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku, akan kucekik si Neji nanti saat aku pulang.**

Ditambah dengan makian juga ternyata. Neji sepertinya harus membaca mantra juga agar terhindar dari amarah sahabatnya yang tempramental ini.

Sampai waktu makan siang semua berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan makanan pesanannya pun dengan lancarnya masuk ke perutnya. Entah apa maksudnya kalimat ini. Namun ketika tiba saatnya untuk masuk ke kalas selanjutnya Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya merinding untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

Jika mengikuti perasaannya ingin sekali dia berbalik dan pulang saja. Akan tetapi seorang Uchiha tidak pernah membolos untuk alasan apapun dan tidak akan dia memulainya hari ini. Saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan kelas mimpi buruk pun dimulai. Dimulai dengan warna kuning yang sangat dia tidak sukai.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kabar? Dah lama ga ketemu," sapa sang gadis.

Seperti biasa Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan mencari tempat duduk terjauh dari posisi si gadis sekarang. Untungnya si gadis saat itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi padanya sampai sang dosen pun datang.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin sekali telat tapi entah mengapa hari ini aku datang tepat waktu. Mudah-mudahan saja ini pertanda bagus ya, hahaha," tawa sang dosen datar. Justru sebaliknya, menurut para siswanya ini adalah pertanda buruk. Kakashi selalu terlambat dan tidak pernah, sekali lagi, tidak pernah tepat waktu dalam urusan apapun.

Sasuke pun semakin komat-kamit di dalam hati. Bahkan dia memasang segel tak terlihat di sekitarnya agar terhindar dari segala macam kutukan. Dari jauh diam-diam Narumi memperhatikan tingkah laku Sasuke ini tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mimpi buruk kedua akhirnya muncul sesaat setelah kuliah Kakashi berakhir. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Narumi, Sasuke, kalau kalian sudah tidak ada kelas datang ke ruanganku ya. Narumi, aku tunggu ya." Tidak lupa Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah si gadis.

**Ini dia. Datang, kan! Ada apa denganku dan hari ini?! Semoga Neji masih hidup saat aku pulang karena tidak asik mencekik orang yang sudah mati.**

_Aku tidak mendapat masalah, kan? Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan kegenitan Kakashi dan makian Sasuke hari ini. Gara-gara kejadian pagi ini aku jadi mulai berpikir aneh._

Sebenarnya ini adalah kelas terakhir mereka hari ini, jadi tidak perlu menunggu lamamereka berdua pun langsung mengikuti Kakashi ke ruangannya. Keduanya hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan dan sampailah mereka di ruangan kecil sang dosen.

"Aku terkesan dengan hasil laporan kalian dan aku bisa katakan kalian berdua sangat terampil di bidang ini."

"Makasih, Sensei."

"Hn."

"Karena itu, aku ingin kalian berdua menjadi asistenku dalam percobaanku selanjutnya. Bagaimana?"

"Oh." Hanya itu saja reaksi Narumi sampai dua detik selanjutnya dia mencerna apa maksud sang dosen. "Apa?!" Narumi bisa mendengar jeritan hari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu menyuarakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian berdua jadi asistenku, kalian sudah pasti lulus dari kelasku, kalian boleh tidak masuk kelasku untuk percobaan ini dan tidak akan ada tugas lain dariku jika kalian setuju. Bagaimana?"

Kakashi memang bertanya 'bagaimana?' seakan itu pilihan, akan tetapi tatapannya mengatakan 'kalian tidak memiliki pilihan karena itu yang aku inginkan', ya semacam itulah. Narumi dan Sasuke memikirkan segala keuntungan dan juga konsekuensi tentunya jika mereka menolak permintaan yang memaksa ini.

"Hn." Sasuke yang pertama menyetujui. Narumi hampir tidak percaya sebenarnya. Ketika dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendengar alasannya sepertinya dia mengerti.

"Kalau gitu Naru juga setuju, deh."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikan detailnya mulai minggu depan. Kalian tunggu aja, ya. Nah, sekarang sana pulang."

Narumi memberikan salam sedangkan Sasuke seenaknya saja pergi keluar begitu saja, sudah biasa sih. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun si rambut ayam bergegas ke tempat di mana dia memarkir mobilnya.

**Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini. Akan benar-benar kubunuh si Neji! Aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan mencekiknya. Akan kucincang juga dia setelah kucukur habis rambut kebanggaannya itu!**

Apa juga salah Neji sampai Sasuke geram seperti ini. Jalan pikirannya saat emosi memang tidak dapat dipahami. Selalu saja melampiaskan amarahnya kepada sahabatnya itu. Narumi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan memperlihatkan raut sedih di wajahnya.

_Sepertinya aku harus menyampaikan berita duka kepada Hinata. Sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan kakak sepupunya._

Tenang saja, Neji akan baik-baik saja kok. Kenapa? Karena dia salah satu tokoh favoritku jadi aku tidak akan membunuhnya? Bukan. Karena Neji itu menguasai beladiri dan lebih lihai dari Sasuke walaupun kelihatannya tidak begitu. Butuh lebih dari sekedar kutukan, niat dan emosi untuk Sasuke jika ingin benar-benar membunuh Neji. Lagipula jika Neji mati, kepada siapa Sasuke akan curhat jika dia akan ada masalah nanti? Iya, kan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf sebelumnya karena dah lama ga nongol. Bukan karena ga mau tapi karena keadaan fisik yang ga memungkinkan. Syukurnya sekarang udah agak membaik dan bisa mulai nulis lagi, tapi ini jadi jauh banget dari deadline. Ga papa lah ya, aku minta maklum dari semuanya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Ini juga update cuma ada seadanya. Silahkan dibaca ^_^**

**.**

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

"Nah, silahkan dinikmati tugasnya. Sasuke, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Narumi selama kalian bersama, ya. Sensei akan mengawasi kalian." Kakashi menatap tajam kepada Sasuke lalu berpaling dan tersenyum ke arah Narumi.

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik kami, Sensei." Narumi tersenyum balik kepada dosennya itu.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang dosen dan masing-masing memiliki perasaan yang berbeda mengenai tugas ini. Entah kenapa Sasuke terdengar sepi, maksudnya dia belum mengatakan apa-apa baik secara lisan maupun telepati. Narumi sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Narumi baru saja berbalik dan akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke tapi hanya punggung si Uchiha saja yang dia dapati. Mulutnya yang sudah setengah terbuka dia katupkan kembali dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Saat akan pergi meninggalkan koridor, Narumi menangkap suara yang membuatnya sekali lagi berpaling ke arah Sasuke. "Dobe." Dia yakin pernah mendengar suara ini dan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa Sasuke dah mulai sembuh ya penyakitnya?" Tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari siapapun, Narumi mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Dia harus memikirkan cara agar dapat melakukan semuanya dengan cepat dan lancar. Walau bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa terus begini dengan si Uchiha yang dia percaya memiliki kemampuan telepati itu. "Apa tidak ada cara agar dia bisa bicara sewajarnya?"

Saat ini dia sedang termenung di meja kantin kampus, makanan yang sudah dipesannya sedari tadi belum sempat disentuhnya. Tenten yang sempat bergabung dengannya untuk makan siang duduk di sampingnya dan terhenti saat mengunyah mendengar Narumi berbicara dengan gaya bicara Naruto. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Narumi melakukannya, tapi melihat Narumi yang termenung Tenten mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Gampang, gimana kalau nyoba sarannya Sakura?" Tenten tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Narumi yang tersadar berkat komentarnya. "Lagi mikirin Sasuke, kan?"

Mata biru Narumi menatap tidak mengerti apa yang gadis dihadapannya ini maksudkan. Darimana Tenten tau dia sedang memikirkan Sasuke? Apa dia mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tanpa sadar? Ditambah komentarnya itu dan juga seringai di wajahnya, Narumi merasa gadisnya ini pasti sedang ingin menggodanya. "Saran Saku…" Mengucapkan kedua kata ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian minggu lalu dan tersadar akan maksud si gadis. "Tenten-chan, aku ga suka digoda kayak gitu."

"Oh, dah sadar rupanya kalau kita ada di tempat umum." Narumi lagi-lagi menatap tidak mengerti. Tenten menyeringai sedikit sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Tadi Naru-kun sempet keluar loh, ga sadar ya? Gara-gara Sasuke, Naru sampai kayak gitu aku ga nyangka. Makanya, daripada kayak gini terus kan mendingan beresin aja sekalian. Tinggal kecup kan, gampang."

_Masa iya aku sampai tidak sadar dan membiarkan sifat asliku keluar di tempat umum? Berhubungan lama-lama dengan Sasuke membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Benar yang dikatakan Tenten, aku harus mengakhirinya, tapi apa iya harus dengan cara aku mengecupnya? _"Hmm." Narumi berpikir keras dan menunjukkan raut muka yang serius. Tenten tidak percaya bahwa kata-katanya tadi benar-benar dipertimbangkan oleh pemuda kesayangannya. Dia terkikik dan melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang, membiarkan Narumi atau Naruto sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ketika Narumi memutuskan untuk pergi, dia baru menyadari bahwa Tenten sudah tidak ada bersamanya dan kantin pun sudah sepi. Di atas meja ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang dia kenali milik Tenten. Tulisan itu berbunyi, 'Karena kamu ga bisa diganggu, aku pergi dan ga pamitan. Aku ada kelas, sampe ketemu lagi di rumah ya.' Ada gambar wajah tersenyum di akhirnya. Narumi melipat kertas itu selesai membacanya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sudah tidak ada lagi kelas untuknya hari ini. Dengan disetujuinya perjanjian dengan Kakashi, berkurang sudah jam yang harus dia habiskan di kampus. Hari ini adalah salah satunya, dia jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat dan segera menuju rumah. Mata birunya menangkap sesuatu saat akan melangkah keluar kantin. "Sasuke-kun?"

Ya, Uchiha muda itu sedang duduk termenung sendirian di dekat jendela dan menghadap keluar gedung. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya karena saat Narumi mendekat pun tidak terdengar apa-apa darinya. Sejenak dia terlihat seperti orang normal dan juga begitu damai, andai saja Sasuke selalu seperti ini itu akan lebih baik bagi mereka berdua.

Merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya, Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. Hampir saja dia berteriak dengan tidak elitnya jika saja tidak segera mengontrol diri mengingat dia masih ada di sekolah. **Kenapa kau ada disini? Ingin membunuhku dengan keberadaanmu, hah?! **"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, mau ga main ke rumah Naru?" Bukan hanya Sasuke, Naruto sendiri kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. _Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara begitu? Mana mungkin dia mau, tapi sudah terlanjur. Biar saja lah._

**Ka-kau bilang apa?! Pergi ke rumah penyihir? Mana aku mau! Aku ini masih ingin hidup, tidak sudi aku datang ke sarang penyihir. Untuk apa aku kesana?**

"Tapi, aku cuma pengen kerjaan kita cepet beres. Di rumah Naru banyak buku referensi sama peralatan yang bisa bantu juga. Mm, Sasuke-kun ga suka ya? Atau sebenernya Sasuke-kun pengen lama-lama ngerjain ini sama Naru, ya?" _Kenapa aku jadi terkesan genit begini, ya? Kenapa juga aku bersikeras mengajak Sasuke ke rumah? Ada apa dengan diriku ini?_

Sasuke sejenak diam dan memikirkan kata-kata Narumi barusan. Tadi itu adalah pilihan yang cukup berat, keduanya memiliki kengerian tersendiri baginya tapi juga ada keuntungan disana. Manakah yang harus dia pilih?

**Haruskah aku mengandalkan keberuntungan dan pergi ke sarang penyihir, berharap aku akan selamat dan kembali dari sana? Ta-tapi dengan begitu semua bisa selesai dengan cepat. Aku harus, tidak, aku akan bertahan. Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, ya seorang Uchiha pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa!**

Narumi hampir sweatdrop mendengar isi hati Sasuke, namun dia mempertahankan wajah manisnya. "Kalau gitu kita pulang bareng, ayo Sasuke-kun." Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukannya, Narumi meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Sasuke begitu kaget dan seketika panik ketika disentuh oleh perempuan. Dia memberontak sambil berteriak-teriak dalam hati dengan tidak Uchiha-nya, namun tidak disangka genggaman tangan Narumi begitu kuat. Ditemani tatapan dari begitu banyak orang, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana Sai sudah menunggu di dalam mobil untuk mengantar majikannya pulang.

"Nona, hari ini Nona membawa tamu?" Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Tidak saya sangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Anda secepat ini, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menatap tidak suka pada Sai, tapi seperti biasa Sai tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang, Sai." Narumi menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya sendiri.

Begitu duduk Sasuke langsung menjauhkan diri dari Narumi. Dia menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dan meruntunkan begitu banyak mantra ditemani sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada gadis yang duduk bersamanya. **Tuhan, Dewa, siapapun tolong aku. Makhluk mengerikan ini telah menyentuhku, aku belum mau mati. Namikaze sialan, berani-beraninya dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. Akan kupenggal kepalanya dengan sendok makan. Hah? Tunggu sebentar. Mana mungkin aku bisa memenggal dengan sebuah sendok. Oh Tuhan, aku jadi gila!**

Si gadis sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikan isi hati pemuda di sebelahnya, dia hanya duduk termenung sambil melihat keluar jendela. Pikirannya kacau dan dia tidak bisa mengerti dengan keputusannya sendiri. _Kenapa aku malah membawa Sasuke ke rumah? Bagaimana jika rahasiaku terbongkar? Sepertinya otak dan hatiku memiliki keinginan yang berbeda._

Keduanya sibuk dengan isi hati mereka masing-masing sampai Sai harus mengetuk kaca mobil cukup keras untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze. "Apa Anda membutuhkan saya untuk menjamu tamu Anda hari ini, Nona?"

"Ga perlu, biar aku aja. Sebentar lagi juga yang lain dateng, kan? Kamu istirahat aja, Sai. Kalau ada apa-apa nanti aku panggil."

Sai memohon diri setelah mengantarkan majikan dan tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan santai Sasuke mengikuti si tuan rumah menuju ke bagian dalam rumah walau pada kenyataannya hati dan jiwanya tidak setenang yang terlihat. Rumah yang cukup besar bahkan bisa dibandingkan dengan rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Namikaze memang salah satu keluarga terpandang, tapi baru kali ini Sasuke melihat sendiri kekayaan mereka. `

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke perpustakaan dan memintanya untuk menunggu disana karena dia hendak berganti pakaian dulu. Sasuke yang ditinggal sendirian berkeliling melihat-lihat koleksi buku sang Namikaze. Koleksi yang cukup menarik, Sasuke bahkan cukup menikmati kesendiriannya. **Tidak kusangka penyihir itu memiliki selera yang bagus. **

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan Sasuke dapat melihat seseorang berambut panjang berwarna kuning mendekatinya. Baru saja dia hendak mengirimkan tatapan tertajamnya saat wajah yang dia lihat ternyata lebih mengerikan dari yang dia duga.

"Kamu Sasuke-kun, kan?" Wajah itu tersenyum padanya dan jarak yang kurang dari dua meter ini terlalu dekat baginya. "Loh kok ga jawab, kenapa?"

Mengambil langkah mundur, Sasuke mencoba untuk memperbesar jarak antara dirinya dan monster di hadapannya. **Inikah yang terjadi jika aku pergi ke rumah seorang penyihir? Mengapa dia harus tinggal bersama monster lainnya?!**

"Ino, lagi apa disini? Abis ngobrol sama Sai bukannya nyari Naru-chan malah kesini, tumben banget. Loh, itu siapa?" Temari yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya melihat Ino yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai. Belum sempat dia bertanya Ino segera lari dan Sai pun segera menghilang entah kemana. Mengikuti teman serumahnya dia mengira Ino berlari untuk menyapa pemuda kesayangan mereka, karena itulah dia kaget mendapati Ino malah ada di perpustakaan bersama seorang pemuda yang jelas bukan Naruto.

Ino melirik Temari yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dan melambaikan tangannya. "Temari, liat deh ini siapa. Sasuke-kun dateng main kesini."

Mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut Ino, Temari tidak percaya. Dia mendekat dan memastikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya, sungguh suatu kejutan yang tidak terkira. "Wah, kamu bener Ino. Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun kok pucet gitu?" Mereka berdua saling tatap lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Tentu saja Sasuke pucat. Bagaimana tidak, dengan kondisinya saat ini yang terjebak di dalam satu ruangan di kediaman seorang penyihir dengan dua ekor makhluk mengerikan yang bernama perempuan. Dia merutuk, mengusir, mencela, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya dia katakan dalam hati dengan harapan mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengar ataupun mengerti apa yang dia inginkan jika Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Sasuke-kun kesini pasti sama Naru-chan, kan? Gimana kalau ngobrol sama kita sambil nunggu Naru-chan balik kesini?" Tanpa terlalu mempedulikan akibat dari perbuatannya, Ino mendekati Sasuke yang langsung lari menjauh darinya dalam sekejap.

Melihat pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka merupakan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk kabur dan pergi kemana saja asalkan tidak diruangan ini. Sayang bagi Sasuke yang terlalu tergesa-gesa dia malah terbentur dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. **Sial, aku malah menabrak tembok. Masa aku salah memperhitungkan jarak celah keluar dengan tembok? Tapi tidak kuduga tembok rumah ini tidak sekeras tembok pada umum..nya.**

Kata-kata Sasuke melambat saat menyadari keanehan yang dia rasakan. Untuk menambah kesialannya sebuah suara terdengar dari arah atas dan Sasuke berharap ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan segera terbangun. "Oh maaf, kamu ga apa-apa? Loh, kamu kan Sasuke-nii? Kok bisa ada disini?"

"Hina-chan, kenapa malah jongkok depan pintu? Ino sama Temari ada disana ga?"

"Ah Sakura-nee, ada Sasuke-nii disini." Temari dan Ino yang ada di dalam perpustakaan mendekati Hinata yang sedang berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Sakura yang baru datang berdiri di belakang gadis paling muda di rumah mereka ini sambil memperhatikan semuanya. "Sasuke-nii ga apa-apa? Wajah Sasu-nii pucet." Tangan HInata menyentuh wajah Sasuke untuk memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Sakura yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi mencoba memghentikan Hinata. "Hina-chan, jangan.."

Dengan tangan yang sudah menempel ke dahi sang Uchiha, Hinata berbalik melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wajah penuh bertanya. "Kenapa, Sakura-nee?"

Terlambat. Yang bisa mereka saksikan sekarang hanyalah tubuh Sasuke yang roboh ke lantai tidak sadarkan diri. "Bagaimana ini?" Keempat gadis yang ada disana panik tidak tahu yang mereka lakukan.

Tak lama Naruto pun datang bersama dengan Tenten yang juga baru saja tiba. Dia bingung ketika melihat keempat gadisnya sedang berkumpul sambil berjongkok di depan pintu perpustakaan. Lebih kaget lagi dia saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak berdaya dia atas lantai dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa meninggalkan dia disini sendirian." Kelima gadisnya menatapanya tidak percaya atas penyataan yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. Naruto membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh lemas Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita pindahkan saja dulu dia. Kalian tunggulah aku di ruang Uzuna, aku akan membaringkan dulu Sasuke di kamarku." Sekali lagi kelimanya hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Mereka bahkan sedikit tidak mempercayai telinga mereka sendiri.

"Naru-kun bawa Sasuke-kun ke kamarnya? Apa ga salah?" Tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten karena yang lainnya pun menanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati mereka.

* * *

Sepasang mata onyx terbuka mencoba melihat di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Dari yang dia rasakan Sasuke tahu saat ini kasur dimana dia berbaring bukanlah miliknya, itu artinya dia sedang tidak di apartemennya. Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat melewati sebuah ruangan beberapa suara samar terdengar dari balik pintu. Karena rasa penasaran dia menempelkan telinganya ke papan kayu itu agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Tapi Naru bakal gimana kalau Sasuke bangun nanti?" Terdengar suara perempuan yang menurut Sasuke memuakan. Beberapa suara lainnya menyuarakan hal yang sama pada seseorang di antara mereka.

"Tenanglah, girls. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kurasa Sasuke belum akan bangun dekat-dekat ini, kalian terlalu mengejutkannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Barusan yang menjawab adalah suara seorang pemuda dan dia yakin sekali. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada laki-laki yang tinggal di rumah ini, selain dari adik bodohnya itu, setelah masuk ke rumah ini dia percaya semua makhluknya adalah perempuan. Tidak dia sangka dan Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar.

"Kita kan ga ada maksud kayak gitu, Naru-chan. Kita juga ga tau kalau Sasuke-kun bakal pingsan kalau dipegang cewe, ya walaupun aku pernah denger sih isu kayak gitu."

"Iya, Naru-kun. Hina minta maaf ya. Nanti Hina juga bakal minta maaf sama Sasuke-nii."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kamu tidak bermaksud begitu, Hina-chan. Yang terjadi pada Sasuke kita anggap saja kecelakaan yang di luar dugaan." Ingin sekali Sasuke mencekik siapapun pemuda di luar yang seenaknya mengatakan semua yang dialaminya kecelakaan yang di luar dugaan. Ini semua adalah salah si Narumi dan Sasuke melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya.

"Terus, kalau Sasuke dah bangun kamu bakal ngapain? Pura-pura semua baik-baik aja hm, Naruto?" Telinga Sasuke menajam mendengar nama yang disebutkan terakhir itu. Dia tahu nama itu, tapi kenapa nama itu muncul di sini dia tidak mengerti. "Lagian kita ga tahu gimana reaksi Sasuke kalau liat penampilan kamu sekarang."

"Ayolah Sakura, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Sasuke tidak akan melihat sosok Naruto, yang dia tahu hanyalah Narumi. Dia tidak akan tahu bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama. Cukup kalian saja yang tahu rahasiaku."

Kali ini mata Sasuke yang membelalak. Dia semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar saat ini. Jangan-jangan saat ini Sasuke sedang bermimpi dan belum sadar dari pingsannya. Ini semua terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Kamu nyantai banget sih. Kalau ada apa-apa kita ga tanggung loh ya."

"Kalian ini. Kita bicarakan masalah lain saja ya. Jangan terus membahas Sasuke, itu tidak terlalu penting. Bagaimana jika kita bicarakan acara liburan kita saja?"

Kalimat yang terakhir itu membuat Sasuke geram. Enak saja orang itu mengatakan bahwa masalah dia tidak lebih penting dari sebuah liburan. Dengan satu dorongan keras Sasuke membuka pintu membuat semua orang yang sedang mengobrol di dalam kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Bukan hanya kaget melihat Sasuke saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu, Naruto juga sedikit gugup melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini. _Wah, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal. Mati aku. _"Sa-Sasuke, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah sang Namikaze dengan tidak sopannya. "Kau! Kau yang disana! Namamu Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?" Semuanya saling menoleh mencari sumber suara yang tidak mereka kenal. Di sudut ruangan Sai hanya tertawa kecil tidak membantu. "Hei, aku sedang bicara padamu, bodoh! Apa yang kau cari?!" Kali ini Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran. "Apa?"

Semuanya tersentak kaget bahkan ada yang napasnya tertahan. Ini sungguh suatu kejadian langka, mereka hampir tidak percaya dengan telinga mereka sendiri. "Sasuke, kau bicara?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah semakin geram berteriak lagi. "Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh! Kau si Naruto Uzumaki kurang ajar itu, kan? Aku tahu dari rambut pirangmu itu, ditambah tanda di pipimu itu, juga matamu, dan suara jelekmu. Kau pasti dia, kan?!"

"Sasuke, tenang dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua." Naruto sedikit bingung bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengenali dirinya, tapi sebelum itu dia harus membuat Uchiha ini tenang dulu. "Kita duduk dulu saja. Kau pasti masih lemas kan, kau baru saja sadar."

"Aku tidak butuh duduk! Aku ingin jawaban! Mengapa saat itu kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar? Dan apa-apaan dengan semua perempuan yang mengelilingimu ini?! Apa yang kau rencanakan, hah?!"

Sepertinya sulit sekali membuat Sasuke tenang jika sudah seperti ini. Memang Sai pernah memberitahunya jika Sasuke sudah bicara tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, tapi saat itu Naruto menganggap Sai hanya bercanda. Siapa sangka ternyata memang seperti itu, merepotkan sekali. "Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua pertanyaanmu. Kita bicara baik-baik saja, ya. Lihat, kau membuat yang lain ketakutan." Naruto mengedarkan pandangan pada para gadisnya yang sedang berkumpul bersama di sofa kesayangan mereka.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?! Apa salahku sampai kau menghilang begitu saja? Kau benci padaku? Begitu caramu memperlakukanku? Ingin balas dendam, hm? Apa kau tahu sejak kau menghilang hidupku jadi berantakan?"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si Uchiha bahwa dia akan berhenti. Dan dengan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Sasuke, diam dulu.."

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa bisa merusak hidupku begitu saja?" Sasuke mulai berjalan berputar-putar di tempatnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku mencari dimana dirimu tapi tidak pernah ada petunjuk sedikit pun!"

"Sasuke, tenanglah."

"Lalu sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul dengan cara seperti ini?! Kau pikir kau ini hebat bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau tanpa memperdulikan orang lain? Kau tidak lebih baik dari para perempuan monster yang selalu memberikanku mimpi buruk itu!"

Naruto melirik kepada Sai yang terus saja tertawa geli sedari tadi. "Sai, apa tidak ada cara agar kakak sepupumu ini berhenti?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng. Kerut di dahi Naruto pun muncul. Apakah dia harus bersabar dan menunggu Sasuke selesai dengan sendirinya? Berapa lama?

"Sekarang semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku entah mengapa berhubungan denganmu. Apa kau tidak tahu itu membuatku semakin frustasi?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tak hentinya bicara tanpa melihatnya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. "Bahkan si Itachi bodoh itu tidak berhentinya mengejekku dan membuat hidupku semakin runyam! Lalu Neji yang tinggal bersamaku, semua peraturannya itu membuatku sakit kepala. Tunggu, Neji tidak ada hubungannya. Argh, apa yang kukatakan! Dan kau!" Sasuke akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Naruto, tiba-tiba bicaranya gugup. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang tadi begitu jauh sekarang tidak sejauh itu. "Me-mengapa kau begitu dekat?!"

Memang sewaktu Sasuke sibuk bicara sendiri, Naruto mulai mengambil langkah mendekat perlahan-lahan. Dan saat ini mereka hanya berjarak satu langkah saja. "Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Kau berisik." Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Sasuke dan dalam hitungan detik dia menyatukan bibir mereka. Terdengar suara yang menahan napas dari arah belakang yang dipercaya datang dari kelima gadisnya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, yang bersangkutan hanya diam terpaku dan matanya membelalak. Naruto sedikit menikmati pun mengakhiri koneksi mereka dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Akhirnya kau diam juga."

Tidak ada yang berkata selama beberapa saat, bahkan sang pelaku sendiri. Dia hanya terus saja tersenyum sambil mengamati wajah Uchiha yang terdiam di hadapannya. Kalimat pertama yang memecah keheningan datang dari Sakura. "Na-Naruto, apa yang baru kamu lakuin?"

Dengan ringannya Naruto menoleh dan menjawab, "Tentu saja menciumnya. Dengan begini akhirnya dia diam, bukan? Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." Sasuke masih saja mematung menimbulkan sedikit kekhawatiran pada Naruto. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menjentikkan jari di depan wajah tampan sang Uchiha yang akhirnya mendapatkan reaksi juga. "Sasuke, kau sadar atau tidak?"

Kedua onyx Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto. Perlahan tatapannya beralih ke bawah ke pipi sang Uzumaki, lalu turun lagi ke bawah sampai ke bibirnya. Pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Dengan refleks dia memukul wajah Naruto lalu lari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kediaman tersebut.

Pukulan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu keras, tapi karena semuanya terjadi terlalu mendadak membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Kelima gadisnya ikut tersadar dan segera menggerubunginya. "Naru-chan, kamu ga apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangkat wajah dan memandang wajah para gadis manisnya. "Ah girls, Sasuke pergi begitu saja."

Para gadisnya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Ya iyalah dia pergi. Kamu sadar ga sih apa yang udah kamu lakuin sama dia?" Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri sambil mencoba menyadarkan pemuda kesayangannya atas apa yang telah dia perbuat. "Sasuke pasti trauma dan ga mau ketemu kamu lagi."

"Iya nih, Naru-kun main nyosor aja. Gimana kalau Sasuke-kun jadi benci kamu?" tambah Tenten.

Setelah berdiri Naruto berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan tersebut dan duduk ditemani kelima gadisnya. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Itu hanya satu ciuman kecil, bukan masalah besar. Tapi, tidak kusangka Sasuke memiliki suara seperti itu. Kupikir suaranya akan lebih Uchiha."

Semua kembali menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu kaget. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan mereka tidak mengerti. Sai yang sejak tadi hanya menonton dan menikmati semua adegan dari sudut ruangan ikut membuka mulut. "Andai saja kalian tahu suara dia yang sebenarnya."

Semua mata berpaling padanya. "Maksud kamu apa, Sai? Yang tadi itu emang suara asli Sasuke-kun, kan?"

"Maksudku saat kakak sepupuku itu bicara layaknya orang normal. Kalian tidak akan menyangka."

Keenam-enamnya menatap Sai menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut tapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar lagi dari mulut si Uchiha muda. Mereka mencoba mendapatkan informasi lebih tapi yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan bersikap seakan semua itu rahasia dan mereka tidak akan dapat secuil info pun dari dirinya. Pemuda satu ini memang ahlinya menyimpan rahasia dan membuat orang penasaran.

* * *

Sasuke terus berlari dan tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang lelah ataupun orang-orang yang ditabraknya, yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah segera tiba di kamar apartemennya. Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit baginya untuk mencapai bangunan dimana dia tinggal dari kediaman Namikaze, karena pertama dia tidak membawa kendaraan, kedua tempatnya memang jauh dan Sasuke benar-benar berlari sepanjang jalan. Padahal jika dia menggunakan bis dia hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan saat tiba adalah membuat Neji yang berada di dalam kaget dengan membanting pintu terbuka sangat keras dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya seperti orang dikejar anjing. Sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya benar-benar bingung melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak biasanya ini. Neji segera menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut di atas kasurnya saat Neji masuk.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" dengan nada khawatir Neji bertanya tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si Namikaze itu atau malah perempuan lainnya?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Neji mengerutkan dahi bingung, Sasuke tidak pernah diam seperti ini. "Kau baik-baik saja? Lalu sebenarnya kau ini dari mana? Kau tidak mengatakan akan pulang telat hari ini."

"Neji." Suara Sasuke sangat pelan, Neji sampai mengira dia hanya salah dengar.

"Ya?" Menunggu itu sudah biasa bagi Neji, tapi menunggu Sasuke bicara adalah suatu hal yang baru. Biasanya dia akan repot menghentikan sahabatnya bicara, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang sekarang ini. Sudah lebih dari lima menit dia menunggu tapi sahabatnya belum mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Sasuke, kau ini kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut."

Dengan sangat perlahan Sasuke menatap Neji. Pipinya masih memerah dan dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang setengah sadar, entah pikirannya sedang dimana. Mulutnya bergerak tapi tidak terdengar apapun, atau setidaknya tidak tertangkap telinga karena terlalu lirih. Neji harus mendekat agar bisa menangkap apa yang Sasuke katakan. "…ciumku."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Bicara lebih keras agar aku bisa mendengarmu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram lengan Neji dan mengguncangnya. "Dia menciumku, Neji! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia sudah menciumku!"

"Ha-hah? Siapa yang menciummu? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Neji mencoba melepaskan diri dan berhasil dengan sedikit kekerasan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang terbebas beralih ke rambutnya dan meremasnya. "Oh ya Tuhan, dia menciumku. Dia menciumku! Aku harus bagaimana? Ini bukan mimpi, bukan mimpi. Bagaimana ini? Dia menciumku lalu aku memukulnya, setelah itu aku lari. Dia menciumku. Dia menciumku!" Sasuke tidak lagi memperdulikan Neji dan tenggelam dalam kepanikannya sendiri.

Sifat Sasuke yang suka berteriak di depannya memang menjengkelkan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila, Neji bahkan tidak mengerti lebih dari separuh cerita Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

"Dia menciumku. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan perempuan, Naruto, Naruto sudah menciumku tapi aku malah memukulnya. Dia, Naruto, Naruto sudah menciumku! Bagaimana ini?!" Jika dari kata-katanya dia terdengar histeris, tapi jika kalian lihat sikapnya Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Wajahnya terus saja memerah dan dia bertingkah malu-malu.

Saat ini Neji sangat yakin sahabatnya sedang kerasukan setan. Tapi nama yang disebutkan Sasuke membuat dahinya mengerut. "Uzumaki Naruto? Maksudmu Naruto yang itu?"

Tentu saja pertanyaannya itu tidak digubris. Sasuke terus saja histeris dengan tingkah laku bak seorang gadis yang mendapatkan undangan ke pesta dari pemuda idamannya. Senang, bingung, bersemangat becampur khawatir dan lain-lain. Bisa dikatakan saat ini dia memang sudah setengah gila. Hal yang tidak disangka dari seorang Uchiha, bukan?

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman Uzumaki diramaikan oleh sepucuk surat yang datang dari orang tua si pemuda. "Tumben sekali mereka mengirim surat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Naruto membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Setelah selesai surat tersebut dia lipat kembali dan dia simpan di dalam tas miliknya.

"Terus apa isi suratnya, Naru-chan?"

Naruto melanjutkan merapikan pakaiannya karena dalam sepuluh menit dia harus berangkat ke kampus. "Tidak penting. Kalian semua cukup berdoa saja apapun yang direncanakan Ibu tidak akan memberikan kita kesulitan." Semua memandang padanya lalu pada Sakura yang dianggan tahu apa yang terjadi. DIpandang begitu gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, dia endiri tidak begitu tahu jalan pikiran kedua orang tua Naruto, terutama sang ibu yang penuh kejutan.

Semuanya pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto dan Tenten pergi ke kampus bersama, Ino juga berangkat ke kampus, Hinata pergi ke sekolah, Sakura pergi ke toko, dan Temari harus mengunjungi adiknya yang satu lagi. Karena semuanya memiliki tujuan yang berbeda mereka memutuskan tidak perlu ada yang diantar dan Sai akan menunggu di rumah sambil membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tenten terus melirik seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Narumi yang terlihat menerik seperti biasanya tidak menunjukkan keraguan ataupun kekhawatiran sedikit pun di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Tenten gemas sekali, apa Narumi atau Naruto benar-benar tidak merasa canggung jika harus bertemu Sasuke hari ini setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tenten tahu bahwa Naruto memang orang yang seperti itu, terkadang dia terlalu santai dalam menghadapi suatu masalah. Mungkin saja kali ini Naruto tidak menggangap bahwa ini adalah masalah sama sekali, karena itu dia tidak terlihat khawatir sedikit pun.

Begitu sampai di kampus mereka berdua segera berpisah untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Narumi membalas semua sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Setiap hari memang seperti ini, fans nya banyak dan ada dimana-mana. Untungnya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki ide macam-macam untuk mendapatkannya, Narumi sangat bersyukur. "Pagi Narumi, kamu cantik hari ini kayak biasanya."

Narumi menoleh kepada Kiba yang ternyata berjalan di belakangnya. Seseorang memukul kepala pemuda pecinta anjing itu untuknya dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah bosan. "Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah genit. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah benar mengerjakan tugasmu karena isi otakmu semuanya hanya hal-hal bodoh."

"Pagi Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun. Kalian akrab kayak biasanya, ya." Narumi tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Shikamaru sedikit merona dan berpura-pura batuk.

"Pagi, Narumi. Maaf ya anak ini hanya bisa mengganggumu setiap hari. Dia memang bodoh jadi mengertilah."

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!"

Narumi terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua. Ya, dia tahu bahwa seperti halnya Kiba, Shikamaru pun menaruh perasaan padanya. Walau begitu dibanding yang lain mereka berdua ini bisa dibilang fans yang paling dekat dengannya karena mereka berdua banyak mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya dan juga mereka sering mengobrol. "Kalian mau ke kelas bareng?"

Kiba menjawab dengan semangat sedangkan Shikamaru hanya berjalan mengikuti mereka. "Narumi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya aja."

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini jadi sering bersama Sasuke, ya. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Narumi menoleh pada Shikamaru dan menatapnya sejenak. "Kamu cemburu, ya?" Shikamaru terhenti sejenak dan segera mebela diri bahwa dia tidak cemburu. Narumi terkikik kembali dan melanjutkan berjalan. "Ya, mau gimana lagi. Itu semua demi ngehindarin Kakashi. Lagian Sasuke ga pernah macem-macem kok, santai aja. Makasih udah khawatir."

Mereka bertiga memasuki kelas dan tak lama kuliah pun dimulai. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini, bahkan sampai kulih terakhir pun tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti terjadi. Hanya saja ada yang hilang, tapi Narumi tidak begitu yakin apa sampai Kiba bertanya. "Kayaknya hari ini sang pejuang tidak datang ya. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?" Narumi menatap Kiba tidak mengerti. Siapa yang dia maksudkan dengan sang pejuang? Menyadari tatapan tersebut Kiba kembali berbicara. "Sasuke. Kami memanggilnya begitu, hanya sekedar main-main tidak ada alasan khusus. Apa dia sakit, ya? Baru kali ini aku liat dia tidak masuk."

Perkataan Kiba membuat Narumi sedikit khawatir. Mungkin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin. _Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya dengan menciumnya seperti itu? _Dia akan menanyakannya pada HInata nanti, siapa tahu gadis termudanya itu tahu sesuatu.

Tapi ternyata itu tidak benar. "Hina ga tau apa-apa, Naru-kun. Neji-nii ga bilang apa-apa. Apa mau Hina tanyain?" Itulah jawaban yang HInata berikan pada pertanyaan pertama yang datang dari Naruto saat mereka bertemu di rumah. Ya memang siapa lagi yang tahu akan kondisi Sasuke selain teman seatapnya yaitu Neji. Naruto menerima usulan Hinata yang segera menghubungi kakak sepupunya. Wajah Hinata yang selalu tersenyum dan kadang malu-malu itu terlihat terganggu dan hal itu pun membuat Naruto terganggu. Dia tidak sabar sampai Hinata selelsai dengan panggilannya dan memberitahunya apa yang terjadi. Sama-samar terdengar olehnya suara Neji yang mengoceh dari sebrang telepon. Waktu lima menit yang dihabiskan kedua Hyuuga itu berbicara di telepon terasa bagai berjam-jam bagi Naruto.

"Lalu, apa katanya?"

Hinata menatap Naruto sambil menggenggam hapenya. "Neji-nii bilang Sasu-nii sekarang, mm..gimana ya? Katanya Sasu-nii kayak orang gila." Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata memberikan reaksi yang sama yaitu bingung. "Hina sendiri ga gitu ngerti. Waktu minta dijelasin Neji-nii malah curhat gimana repotnya dia ngadepin Sasu-nii yang sekarang. Intinya Sasu-nii emang lagi dalam kondisi ga mungkin ngampus."

Keempat gadis yang lebih tua darinya hanya bisa menghela napas. Pemuda mereka benar-benar sudah membuat masalah. Mereka semua prihatin akan apa yang sudah menimpa Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua salahnya sendiri. "Jadi sekarang Naru-chan mau gimana? Jenguk Sasuke?"

Mata biru yang sedari tadi menerawang menatap sepasang mata biru lainnya dalam seketika. "Kamu bercanda kan, Ino-chan? Mana mungkin Sasuke mau kujenguk jika reaksinya seperti ini?"

"Ya menurut kami sih kamu tuh perlu minta maaf sama Sasuke. Kan kamu yang buat salah." Walau sebenarnya kelima gadis terutama Ino dan Sakura sangat tertarik akan apa yang akan terjadi diantara kedua pemuda ini. Mereka memang fujoshi, sayang Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu. Sebenarnya hobi ini tergolong baru, semua terjadi saat Sasuke muncul. Sakura yang memulai semuanya dan menularkannya pada Ino lalu tersebar ke ketiga gadis lainnya. Meski mereka masih mencintai Naruto lebih dari siapapun, tapi melihat perkembangan hubungan kedua pasangan ini adalah lain soal.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kurasa aku perlu memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menemuinya. Jika dia sudah siap kami pasti bertemu lagi."

Suara bel yang menggema di seluruh rumah menyita perhatian mereka. Tumben sekali mereka mendapatkan tamu di waktu seperti ini. Mengetahui Sai akan membukakan pintu mereka meneruskan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Ino dan Sakura mendesak agar Naruto melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto sendiri merasa itu tidak perlu.

Ditengah perdebatan mereka pintu ruangan terbuka dan suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar oleh Naruto terdengar. "Naru-nii!" Mendengar panggilan itu Naruto terkejut tapi juga senang.

"Kurama. Kyuubi. Kalian bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Kedua makhluk kecil itu menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya penuh rindu. Dengan tangannya yang cukup besar Naruto mengelus rambut merah kedua adiknya yang manis. "Mana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ibu disini!" Kushina berteriak seperti anak kecil, bahkan lebih kencang dari teriakan putra kembarnya sebelumnya. "Ah, sayang banget Ibu liat Naruto bukannya Narumi. Padahal Ibu udah ngebayangin dari tadi ngeliat putri Ibu yang cantik dan manis."

Naruto menghela napas dan menggeleng. Wanita yang dia sebut ibu ini selalu ada saja ulahnya. "Ibu, hentikan gaya bicara yang seperti itu. Tidak cocok bagi Ibu."

"Loh, kenapa? Ibu ini kan masih muda. Masih cocok dong, Ibu juga kan manis. Iya kan, girls?"

"Met sore, Kushina-san." Bukan menjawab mereka berlima malah memberi salam padanya. Ini kedua kalinya Kushina berkunjung dengan mereka semua ada berkumpul bersama. Khusus untuk Sakura mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih lama dan lebih mengerti dengan kelakuan wanita berambut merah panjang ini.

Sambil memangku kedua adik kembarnya yang sulit sekali lepas darinya, Naruto menatap Kushina dengan lelah. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika akan kemari?"

Ditanya begitu Kushina malah bergaya seakan putranya ini bertanya hal yang tidak perlu. "Bukan kejutan namanya kalau bilang, kan? Minato juga dah Ibu suap supaya diem."

Lagi-lagi Naruto sakit kepala dengan kelakuan ibunya. Pasti ada yang Kushina rencanakan dengan semua kunjungan mendadak ini. Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar menjenguk dan pulang kembali setelah beberapa hari melepas rindu. Naruto sangat yakin ada rencana dibalik semuanya dan kini dia sangat butuh istirahat dan juga beberapa pil aspirin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hm, gimana ya? intinya semua pertanyaan bakal terjawab di cerita itu sendiri. Tungguin aja, nanti juga keluar kok alasan kenapa Naruto harus jadi Narumi.**

**:)**

**Shi-chan, Naru itu kan Dobe kayak kamu. Jadi wajar aja kalau dia itu watados :p hahaha. Saran ditampung tapi belum tentu diterima karena aku masih nungguin kamu muncul.**

* * *

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

**.**

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak masuk kuliah dan sudah tiga hari pula Kushina juga si kembar Kurama dan Kyuubi berada di Konoha ini. Apa semua ini hanya kebetulan atau bukan, Naruto memiliki beberapa prasangka.

"Naru-nii, boleh Kurama ikut ke sekolah?"

"Kyuubi juga mau ikut!"

Satu hal lagi, dia lupa bahwa kedua adiknya ini sangat menempel padanya. Benar-benar menempel sampai baru lima menit saja mereka terpisah keduanya sudah berteriak-teriak mencari dimana Naru-nii. Itu memang manis tapi terkadang menjengkelkan karena dia juga butuh privasi dan terkadang waktu sendiri. DIbandingkan para fans-nya, bisa dikatakan adik-adiknya ini lebih buruk soal mengidolakannya.

"Kurama mau pakai rambut palsu juga."

"Kyuubi juga mau pakai make-up."

Yang terburuk adalah dia tidak bisa menolak mereka, tidak terus-menerus. Bisa jadi malapetaka jika dia melakukannya. "Kurama, Kyuubi, Nii-chan sudah harus berangkat ke kampus. Kalian di rumah saja ya dengan Ibu. Lain kali kita akan main, tapi hari ini Nii-chan sudah akan terlambat. Maaf ya, Nii-chan berjanji sepulang dari kampus nanti kita akan main."

Keduanya terlihat kecewa mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari kakak tercintanya. Mereka berdua lalu saling berbisik seperti sedang mengambil sebuah keputusan. Setelah yakin mereka kembali menatap kakak mereka dan tersenyum. "Oke, tapi Naru-nii janji nanti kita main ya."

Meski terkejut dengan sikap penurut mereka yang jarang terjadi ini, Naruto bersyukur akhirnya mereka mau mendengar. Setelah memberitahu kedua adiknya dan terutama ibunya agar tidak membuat masalah selama dia tidak di rumah, Narumi pun berangkat ke kampus diantar oleh Sai. Dia tidak meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendirian, ada Sakura dan juga Temari yang akan menemani karenanya Narumi dapat sedikit tenang saat harus bepergian.

Tidak banyak kelas yang harus dia ikuti hari ini walau seharusnya hari ini dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa eksperimen dari Kakashi dengan Sasuke. Narumi mengerutan dahinya, dia tidak yakin akan bisa melihat Sasuke hari ini pun di kampus. Mungkinkah keajaiban akan terjadi dan pemuda Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk menunjukkan diri hari ini? Narumi sangat berharap begitu karena dia tidak suka terus-menerus menunda permintaan maafnya yang seharusnya sudah dia sampaikan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dengan kurang bersemangat dia memasuki kelas dan menempati tempat duduk yang berada di baris keempat dari depan.

Sampai mata kuliah terakhir Narumi melakukan rutinitas yang sama. Masuk kelas dengan sedikit malas, duduk, mengikuti pelajaran lalu keluar menuju kelas berikutnya. Sapaan dan godaan dari setiap orang tidak begitu dia ladeni, walau bibirnya tetap tersenyum entah mengapa hatinya tidak bisa ikut tersenyum. Saat kelas terakhir berakhir dia merasa lega karena setidaknya dia bisa segera pulang. Setelah membereskan semua bukunya Narumi segera beranjak, namun seseorang menepuknya dari belakang. Begitu dia berbalik dia tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Sasuke, kenapa?" Narumi mencoba untuk mempertahankan sisi Naruminya dan bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa diantara mereka walau sedikit sulit.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit ragu tapi lalu menatap Narumi dengan tegas seakan ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. **Untukmu**.

Hanya satu kata itu yang dia dengar dan Narumi tidak begitu paham apa maksudnya. "Maksudnya apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan meletakkan sebuah kotak di atas meja Narumi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang gadis dalam kebingungan.

Para siswa lainnya yang belum sempat keluar kelas dan menyaksikan kejadian barusan langsung menggerubungi Narumi. Semua mata tertuju pada satu kotak yang ditinggalkan Sasuke dengan penuh keingintahuan. "Narumi-chan, ayo buka. Aku ingin tahu apa isinya."

Dia sendiri memang penasaran dengan isi kotak di hapadannya. Tanpa disuruh pun Narumi sudah akan membukanya. Dengan perlahan tutup dari kotak berwarna hitam itu dibukanya, Narumi sudah takut saja bahwa isinya semacam racun atau bom dilihat dari warna kotaknya yang begitu gelap. Semua mata pun tercengang saat melihat isinya yang begitu cantik, indah dan juga menggiurkan. Pertanyaan pun muncul dibenak mereka akan siapakah gerangan yang membuatnya. Secarik kertas tertempel di balik tutup kotak tersebut dan bertuliskan 'Berikan padaku nilainya besok, Dobe.' ditulis dengan rapi menggunakan tinta berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu berarti Sasuke yang buat? Tak disangka."

Siapa yang menyangka seorang pemuda yang alergi perempuan dan selalu membisu itu bisa menciptakan suatu karya seperti ini. Kotak hitam itu kembali diitutupnya lalu Narumi masukkan ke dalam tasnya dengan cepat membuat teman sekelasnya bereaksi dengan mundur satu langkah menjauhi dirinya karena kaget. "Maaf semua, Naru mau pulang. Sampai ketemu besok lagi, ya." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat yang pria meleleh dan yang perempuan berteriak kalau dia manis. Jarang sekali dia memberikan _fans service_, jadi wajar saja kan kalau reaksi teman-temannya seperti itu. Dalam kesempatan itulah dia melarikan diri dari semuanya dan berhasil keluar dari kampus dengan selamat tanpa ditanya-tanya. Alasan lainnya adalah sebenarnya dia ingin mengejar Sasuke dan menanyakan apa sebenarnya maksud semua ini tapi entah menghilang kemana Uchiha satu itu. Cepat sekali dia pergi, bahkan Narumi belum sempat meminta maaf.

Mengingat pesan singkat yang Sasuke tinggalkan di balik tutup kotak tadi setidaknya membuat Narumi sedikit tenang. Besok dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke dan dia akan memastikan di pertemuan mereka selanjutnya banyak yang harus mereka bicarakan. Sebelum itu, ada tugas yang harus dia selesaikan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan isi kotak yang diberikan Sasuke.

* * *

Sumpit sudah siap di tangan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi Naruto masih saja belum melakukan gerakan untuk mencoba mengambil makanan di hadapannya. Para gadisnya sudah gemas sekali menunggu kapan pemuda kesayangan mereka akan mulai mencicipi dan menceritakan bagaimana rasanya.

"Naru-chan, kamu mau makan atau engga? Nanti biar.."

Naruto menghentikannya dengan satu gerakan tangan. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk mencicipi dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya mejadi gugup. Padahal jarak tangan Naruto ke makanan tersebut hanya sekitar sepuluh senti saja tapi terasa jauh sekali di saat begini. Baru saja sumpitnya menyentuh nasi dan semua mata terfokus kesitu, mereka terinterupsi oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan penuh semangat.

"Naru-nii! Naru-nii lagi apa?"

"Naru-nii, Kurama mau ikutan!"

Kelima gadisnya dan juga Naruto sendiri terkulai lemas. Ternyata mereka semua merasakan kekecewaan yang sama setelah terlalu bersemangat tadi. "Padahal dikit lagi tuh." Keempat gadis lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Ino. Naruto sendiri masih terkulai lemas dengan masih memegang sumpit di tangannya. Si kembar Kyuubi-Kurama tidak mengerti apa yang telah mereka rusak menatap keenam orang yang lebih tua dari mereka dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Sebuah kotak hitam yang terbuka di atas meja menarik perhatian mereka. Ketika melihat apa isinya mereka semakin tertarik dan memintanya dari kakak tercinta agar mereka boleh mencobanya. Saat tangan-tangan kecil mereka berjarak tinggal satu senti dari kotak tersebut, secepat itu pula kotak itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kyuubi, Kurama, ini milik Nii-chan. Kalian tidak boleh seenaknya menyentuhnya, ya." Kedua adiknya mengeluh dan berkata bahwa kakak mereka pelit. Naruto tidak peduli, makanan ini dibuatkan oleh Sasuke khusus untuknya. TIdak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya sebelum dirinya dan bahkan tidak akan dia biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya sedikitpun, tidak peduli siapa mereka. "Sudah sana, ganggu Ibu saja ya. Jangan ganggu Nii-chan."

Keduanya menggerutu dan Sakura pun harus turun tangan. Dia membawa kedua Namikaze junior keluar untuk bermain bersamanya. Keempat gadis lainnya pun dia ajak, di saat seperti ini memang lebih baik jika pemuda kesayangan mereka ditinggalkan sendiri saja. Semuanya keluar dengan perlahan yang tidak begitu dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Hanya saja ternyata semua itu hanya akal-akalan Sakura saja. Begitu mereka semua sudah berada di luar ruangan bukannya segera menutup pintu dan pergi dia justru mengintip dari balik pintu dan menunggu. Sikapnya ini tentu saja membuat yang lainnya mengerutkan dahi. Tanpa melihat mereka semua Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan meminta mereka diam dan ikuti saja apa yang dilakukannya.

Di dalam ruangan Naruto masih menatap kotak makanan di tangannya. Dilihat dari sorot matanya dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi dan menyantap makanan yang spesial ini. DIa mengangkat sumpitnya dan mengambil suapan pertama. Dari tampilannya memang tidak begitu menjanjikan walau dia bisa melihat usaha dari sang pembuat dalam menyajikan makanan ini, Sasuke sepertinya mencurahakan seluruh jiwanya pada satu kotak bekal ini.

Suapan pertama tadi dia masukan ke dalam mulut dan mulai mengunyahnya perlahan dan dengan penuh observasi. Belum merasakan apa-apa dia ambil suapan kedua dan mengunyahnya lagi. Matanya tiba-tiba membelalak dan rahangnya berhenti bergerak. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya yang dia rasakan saat ini, sesuatu yang berbeda dan menantang. Naruto menelan makanan di mulutnya dan menatap kotaknya lagi. "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata Naruto barusan itu membuat para pengintipnya terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Mereka tahu benar bahwa pemuda kesayangan mereka itu tidak mudah mengatakan cinta meski hanya bercanda. Selain kepada anggota keluarga hanya kepada mereka berlima saja Naruto mengatakan kata sakral tersebut. Ini sungguh suatu keajaiban. Melihat bagaimana Naruto menyantap sisa makanannya dengan begitu lahap dan dengan mata berbinar, seperti bukan seorang Namikaze saja. Jerit tertahan keluar dari mulut dua orang gadis yang membuat gadis lain kaget dan menatap mereka aneh. Tapi setelah dipikir kembali mereka sangat mengerti mengapa Ino dan Sakura bereaksi seperti itu. Naruto sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan para pengintip pun pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dengan perasaan yang beragam.

"Hmm, jadi ga sabar sampai Kushina-san tau."

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut si kembar Kurama-Kyuubi saling menatap penasaran. Mereka masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Satu hal yang mereka yakin adalah kakak tercinta mereka sedang berada dalam satu permainan yang menarik dan mereka berniat untuk berada di dalamnya, apapun itu. Lari dari kesenangan bukanlah hobi mereka.

* * *

**~Esoknya~**

Saat ini Narumi berhadapan lagi dengan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya di minggu ini. Hanya saja kali ini tidak ada teman-teman sekelasnya yang ikut menggerubungi mereka karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menarik Narumi menjauh dari semuanya yang membuat semua teman-temannya menganga untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka berdua kini ada di sebuah kelas kosong dan masih saling bertatapan, belum ada yang mengatakan apapun. Setelah beberapa menit tanpa ada suara maupun gerakan, Sasuke mulai merasa tidak sabar. "Jadi?"

Kedua alis Narumi terangkat, tidak begitu mengerti dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke dan lagi pemuda Uchiha itu menggunakan suara aslinya bukannya telepati. "Jadi apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar suara dibuat-buat Narumi. "Jangan gunakan nada suara itu padaku, Dobe. Menjijikan."

Narumi menghela napas pasrah dengan sikap unik Uchiha satu ini. "Lalu apa maumu, Sasuke?"

Mendengar lagi suara Naruto setelah sekian lama membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding. Suaranya sudah berubah dan terdengar begitu dewasa juga menggoda. Dia berdehem sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi. "Penilaian. Bukankah kemarin kuminta? Jadi bagaimana?" Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memperlihatkan raut tidak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto, yang masih berpenampilan Narumi, mengambil langkah mendekat sampai mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh senti saja. Dia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang jahil. "Kau yakin itu saja yang kau inginkan? Lagipula, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba membuatkanku makanan setelah sebelumnya menghilang begitu saja selama berhari-hari. Jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskan, aku menunggu."

Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat bagi Sasuke dan dia mengambil satu langkah mundur. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, entah karena malu atau marah, mungkin saja campuran akan keduanya. "Bodoh, kau pikir kau siapa mempermainkanku seperti ini?! Jangan salah paham hanya karena selama ini aku diam saja, dasar kepala kuning! Jika kau tidak mau menjawab, oke. Aku pergi!" Dengan kesal Sasuke membalikan badan dan berniat untuk pergi.

Satu tarikan di pundaknya memaksanya untuk kembali berhadapan dengan si pirang. Tapi kali ini jarak diantara mereka benar-benar tidak ada, dada mereka bersentuhan dan tangan Naruto melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan napas Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahnya yang dia yakini saat ini pasti semerah buah favoritnya.

"Kau cepat sekali marah. Aku bahkan belum memberikan penilaianku. Bukankah itu tujuanmu sampai membawaku kemari? Apa kau tidak mau mendengarnya?"

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, namun usahanya itu seperti sia-sia karena Naruto ternyata lebih kuat darinya. "Kalau mau jawab ya jawab saja. Tidak perlu menahanku seperti ini, bodoh! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Tangannya memukul-mukul tangan tan Naruto yang tetap saja tidak bergeming apapun yang dia lakukan terhadapnya.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang marah." Komentarnya itu membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya, oleh siapapun, bahkan Itachi saja tidak pernah menjahilinya sampai seperti ini. Sasuke tidak berhenti menggeliat mencoba lepas dari Naruto, apalagi ketika wajah Naruto semakin mendekat dia menjadi panik. Tidak tahan menerima apa yang akan terjadi Sasuke menutup matanya erat. "Kau pintar memasak, Sasuke. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Suara Naruto terdengar seperti berbisik tapi begitu jelas karena dia mengatakannya tepat di samping telinga Sasuke.

Dengan satu kali hentakan yang mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mendorong Naruto dan lepas dari pelukannya. Telinga dan pipinya terasa seperti terbakar, terima kasih pada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan. "Ba-baiklah. Itu artinya aku lulus, kan?" Nada suaranya tidak sekeras sebelumnya, tapi masih ada sedikit nada kekesalan disana.

"Ya, kau lulus," Naruto menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. Dia tidak mengerti lulus dalam artian apa, tapi sepertinya jawabannya membuat Sasuke puas. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Sasuke berbalik dan bergegas menuju pintu sebelum Naruto menghentikannya lagi. Dia menengok sebentar dan menatap Naruto tajam seakan berkata bahwa ini belum selesai lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu cukup keras. Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang beum lama tadi sudah memeluk Sasuke. "Hm, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya dan menggodanya."

Mengikuti jejak Sasuke keluar ruangan, Narumi berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas berikutnya. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi berkelompok dan berbisik-bisik, dan begitu menyadari kehadirannya mereka langsung berpaling padanya. "Naru, kudengar kau ditarik oleh Sasuke ya? Apa yang sudah dia lakuin sama kamu?"

"Bukannya dia itu alergi cewe, ya? Kok bisa sih dia malah narik-narik kamu?"

_Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang melakukan sesuatu padanya. _Narumi tersenyum pada mereka semua, sebuah senyuman yang cukup membuat hati mereka luluh. "Ga kok, Sasuke-kun ga ngapa-ngapain Naru. Kita cuma bahas soal tugas dari Kakashi-sensei terus Naru kasih pendapat soal masakan Sasuke-kun kemarin." Mereka mulai bertanya lagi apa yang Narumi katakan mengenai masakan itu, tapi Narumi hanya mengedipkan mata dan berkata bahwa itu rahasia.

Meskipun kecewa mendengar jawaban Narumi mereka memberi sang gadis jalan agar dia bisa segera menuju ke kelasnya yang berikutnya. Selama kelas berlangsung Narumi tidak begitu memperhatikan penjelasan dosen, pikirannya melayang ke tempat seorang Uchiha yang baru-baru ini sering sekali lewat di lamunannya. Semakin lama dia semakin merasa bahwa ada yang janggal dengan sikap Sasuke terhadapnya. _Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?_ Perasaannya mengatakan begitu tapi memorinya tidak mau bekerjasama untuk memberikan penjelasan maupun bukti-bukti yang mengarah kesitu. Sudut biibirnya semakin tertarik ke bawah, semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha entah mengapa selalu saja membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Naru sayang, katanya kemarin kamu dapet makanan dari seseorang ya? Siapa? Siapa?" Hm, ditambah dengan ibunya yang selalu saja ingin tahu dan ikut campur dengan masalahnya menambah rumit semuanya. Belum dia duduk sepuluh menit setelah berganti pakaian sepulang dari kampus, ibunya sudah menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang berbagai hal. "Hei, kamu denger Ibu ga sih? Jawab dong, Naru."

"Memang kenapa Ibu ingin tahu?" Dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan keisengan ibunya saat ini jadi dia menjawab seadanya dengan nada bosan.

Mata Kushina mendelik jahil. Tentu saja dia tahu kebiasaan putranya dan salah satunya adalah putranya itu tidak pernah menerima hadiah terutama makanan buatan sendiri dari seseorang jika dia tidak benar-benar menyukai orang tersebut. "Ayo dong kasih tau Ibu. Cewe mana lagi yang udah jatuh cinta sama putra Ibu?"

Naruto berdecak masih tidak suka dengan cara ibunya bicara yang seperti ini. "Bukan perempuan."

"Hoo? Kali ini cowo? Waah, putra Ibu hebat ya. Hahahaha." Suara tawanya terdengar nyaring di rumah yang cukup besar itu. "Terus anaknya ganteng ga? SIapa namanya?"

"Ya dia lumayan tampan, walau menurutku lebih cocok kalau dia disebut manis." Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri. _Hah? Mengapa aku berpikiran begitu, ya? Tapi wajahnya sewaktu aku menggodanya itu memang manis._

Sebuah seringai mucul di bibir Kushina dan dia semakin penasaran dengan pemuda yang sudah berhasil menyita perhatian putranya ini. "Jadi kamu juga suka ya sama dia?" Kushina puas sekali saat melihat keterkejutan di raut putranya karena tidak menyangka pertanyaan darinya ini.

"Apa maksud Ibu? Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke seperti…"

"Sasuke?" Seringai tadi sudah hilang dari wajahnya dan berganti dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak oleh Naruto. Sorot mata Kushina menunjukkan keseriusan yang jarang sekali ditunjukannya. "Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat mendengar nama tersebut. "Darimana Ibu tahu?" Belum sempat dia mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kushina sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap bingung menatap tempat kosong dimana beberapa detik yang lalu ibunya masih terduduk. "Aku semakin tidak mengerti." Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik menyisir rambut pirangnya lambat. Dari sikap ibunya barusan saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut seperti sebuah tombol yang merubah semuanya. Sikapnya, raut wajahnya, bahkan nada bicaranya terdengar begitu serius. "Mengapa begitu banyak misteri bersangkutan dengan Sasuke?"

Menghela napas lagi Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju perpustakan pribadinya. Pekerjaan yang diberikan Kakashi memang tidak terlalu sulit hanya memerlukan kejelian dan juga sedikit trik. Walau begitu memang lebih baik jika dia mengerjakannya bersama dengan Sasuke karena dalam laporannya diperlukan opini mereka berdua. Dia berharap pemuda Uchiha itu mau dia ajak lagi kemari besok.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca. Dia mempersilahkan Sai masuk, tentu saja dia tahu itu Sai karena hanya pemuda itu saja yang akan mengetuk pintu sedangkan para gadisnya akan memanggil namanya saja tanpa mengetuk. "Naru-kun, kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

Sai menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan duduk disana. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dan perhatian Naruto beralih kembali ke bukunya. Beberapa saat Naruto sempat lupa kalau Sai ada disana bersamanya dan dia sedikit kaget ketika pemuda tiba-tiba saja mengajukan pertanyaan. "Menurutmu bagaimana kakak sepupuku?"

"Hm?" Topik ini adalah salah satu topik yang biasanya Sai hindari. Kenyataan bahwa saat ini justru Sai sendiri yang membukanya agak mengejutkan. Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dan dengan hati-hati. "Kupikir dia orang yang unik dan penuh misteri. Dia pintar dan memiliki kemampuan telepati yang entah kenapa hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya." Saat mendengar bagian ini Sai hanya _sweatdrop_. "Kata-katanya terlalu kasar bagi seorang Uchiha, walau begitu dia pintar memasak. Sisanya aku tidak begitu tahu."

'Tidak begitu tahu, ya?' Sebenarnya Sai ingin sekali mengatakan langsung, tapi melihat Naruto seperti belum selesai bicara dia hanya diam dan menunggu.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Ada sesuatu tentang Sasuke yang membuatku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya." Dia hampir mengatakan bahwa dia juga memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuhnya lebih dan membuatnya merona dengan godaannya, tapi dia rasa itu cukup menjadi rahasianya saja. "Seperti ada yang berbisik 'Hei, lihat dia lebih dalam', kau mengerti?" Sai menggeleng. "Hm, aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti. Ya, begitulah kira-kira yang kupikirkan mengenai Sasuke."

Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan Naruto, Sai menyeringai. "Kenapa kau pikir bahwa yang kumaksudkan itu Sasuke?" Naruto tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan ini dan sedikit tersentak. "Aku hanya bilang kakak sepupuku, aku tidak bilang siapa. Bisa saja yang kumaksudkan itu Itachi."

_Sial, dia mempermainkanku. _"Ah, itu…"

Sai tiba-tiba berdiri memotong kata-kata Naruto. "Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Sebaiknya aku segera ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya. Kurasa Hina-chan sudah menungguku disana. Terima kasih karena sudah menjawab pertanyaanku, Naru-kun." Satu senyuman lagi dia lemparkan pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi.

Naruto kembali melihat buku di depannya dan mencoba membacanya. Setelah membalik beberapa halaman dan yakin tidak ada yang bisa dia ingat dia menutupnya dengan sedikit keras dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Dengan langkah sedikit malas cepat dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melakukan apa saja yang bisa menyita perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Rencananya berjalan mulus sampai akhirnya waktu makan malam.

Padahal para gadisnya sudah mengajaknya mengobrol, bahkan Ino dan Sai sempat bertengkar lagi seperti biasanya, ditambah kedua adik kembarnya yang cerewet, tapi dia tidak berkata apapun untuk menjawab maupun untuk menghentikan keributan di meja makan. Dengan malas dia menusuk-nusuk makanannya sementara pikirannya kembali melayang kemana-mana. Dari tempat duduknya Kushina tidak berkomentar dan menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. "Naru-kun, kalau ga lapar mendingan disimpen aja makanannya. Jangan dimainin kayak gitu."

Mata birunya menoleh dan memandang iris lavender yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangannya berhenti memainkan makanan di piringnya dan perlahan menaruh garpunya dengan suara denting yang halus. "Maaf, Hina-chan. Malam ini aku tidak begitu bernafsu untuk makan. Padahal masakanmu enak tapi sepertinya aku lebih baik kembali ke kamar saja." Derit pelan terdengar saat Naruto menggeser kursinya untuk berdiri. "Maaf girls, aku meninggalkan kalian. Hina-chan, Tenten-chan, hati-hati saat kalian pulang nanti ya. Sai, tolong antar mereka berdua sampai rumah. Kyuubi, Kurama, selamat tidur ya. Maaf Niichan tidak bisa membacakan kalian cerita sebelum tidur malam ini. Ibu, semuanya, selamat malam." Semua mengucapkan selamat malam pada Naruto dan memandangnya sampai dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan.

Begitu punggungnya menghadap ruang makan dia bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang mulai berbicara dan namanya muncul dalam perbincangan. Dia tidak begitu peduli, ibunya mungkin saja sedang bergosip seperti biasanya. Memasuki kenyamanan kamar tidurnya, Naruto berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dan melamun.

_Wajah Sasuke saat kugoda memang benar-benar manis. Kira-kira jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang lain padanya ekspresi seperti apa yang akan dia tunjukkan? Aku jadi ingin tahu._

Dengan berbagai macam ide dan imajinasi tentang reaksi Sasuke, Naruto tertidur tanpa dia sendiri sadari. Dalam tidurnya dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang imut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya dengan alasan yang tidak dia mengerti. Ingin sekali dia berkata agar Sasuke berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Sebuah tangan menarik pundaknya membuatnya menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa melawannya. Tarikan itu berhenti dan berubah menjadi goncangan pelan pada tubuhnya. Dengan enggan Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati bahwa Sai lah yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Naru, ayo buka matamu. Bukankah hari ini kau ada kuliah pagi? Kau bisa terlambat."

Terlambat? Hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi padanya. Sangat tidak lucu Sai bercanda seperti ini dan mengganggu mimpinya. Sebuah jam muncul di hadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat membuatnya sadar bahwa Sai benar tidak sedang bercanda. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku sejak tadi, Sai!" Teriakannya terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. "Aku sekarang hanya memiliki tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap!" _Kau pikir itu cukup! _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Memangnya menurutmu apa yang kulakukan sejak satu jam yang lalu?" Sai dengan santainya menyender ke tembok di samping pintu kamar mandi. "Ini pertama kalinya aku membutuhkan waktu sepanjang itu hanya untuk membuatmu membuka mata."

Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit saja untuk membersihkan diri dan segera keluar untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah meminta Sai agar segera menyiapkan mobil, dia memasuki ruang makan dimana semua sudah berkumpul dan membuat mereka tercengang melihat penampilannya yang tidak biasa ini. "Naru-chan, kamu kenapa? Kok berantakan gitu?"

Dia tidak begitu mempedulikan pertanyaan Temari dan menatap semuanya bergntian. "Hina-chan, tolong sarapanku dibekal saja. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, kalian ikut aku dan bawa semua peralatan _make-up _untuk Narumi. Tenten-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan berangkat sendiri? Temari-chan, maaf aku harus pergi terburu-buru. Kurama, Kyuubi, Niichan pergi dulu ya. Ibu, jangan buat masalah."

"Kenapa kamu cuma ngancem sama Ibu? Sama yang lain kamu ngomong yang manis-manis." Kushina cemberut yang dibalas dengan satu putaran bola mata oleh putranya.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, aku tunggu di mobil. Jangan lupa bawakan sarapanku juga." Lagi-lagi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Naruto segera menghilang dari ruang makan dan dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sai yang sudah menunggu di belakang setir hanya melirik tuannya dari kaca spion tanpa berkata apapun.

Lima menit kemudian Sakura dan Ino memasuki mobil dengan segala peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengubah Naruto menjadi Narumi, tidak lupa bekal sarapan Naruto yang sudah dipesan tadi. Sai segera menancap gas membawa mereka semua menuju kampus Naruto, oke Narumi.

Tanpa membuang waktu sedikit pun tangan Sakura dan Ino segera bekerja menyulap Naruto menjadi Narumi. Dengan semua pergerakan mobil mereka berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menampilkan Narumi yang selalu menarik seperti biasanya. Saat ini mereka merasa seperti sedang mendandani seorang artis sebelum dia akan tampil, sang artis yang tidak begitu memiliki jeda untuk beristirahat saking sibuk dan terkenalnya.

Ino terkikik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sakura yang memilki pemikiran yang sama ikut tersenyum masih sambil merapikan rambut Narumi.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Naruto berhenti mengunyah sarapannya sebentar dan menatap kedua gadisnya yang masih terkikik.

"Hari ini kamu imut banget, Naruto." Ino mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Sakura. Mereka melanjutkan merapikan dandanan Narumi tanpa menjelaskan lebih tentang fantasi mereka tadi.

Naruto, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Narumi, melanjutkan mengunyah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap rahasia gadis-gadisnya. Ketika mereka sampai di kampus Narumi, Sakura dan Ino ikut turun dari mobil dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat berhubung sudah kemari. Tidak melihat apa salahnya Narumi tidak melarang. Dia sendiri bergegas menuju kelas pertamanya, dia tidak pernah terlambat dan tidak akan memulainya hari ini.

Ditinggal berdua, Ino dan Sakura memulai petualangan mereka sesudah sebelumnya meminta Sai menunggu mereka selesai untuk pulang bersama. Niat mereka hanya ingin tahu kampus tempat pemuda kesayangan mereka yang juga kampus dimana Tenten belajar ini seperti apa. Tidak disangka baru lima belas menit berkeliling mereka menemukan wajah yang tidak asing dan memutuskan untuk menyapa wajah yang cenderung selalu datar tersebut.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dan dengan nada juga suara yang seperti itu, ditambah dari volume suaranya, Sasuke tahu dia harus segera menghindar. Dia mengambil tiga langkah ke depan dengan cepat, berbalik, lalu memasang kuda-kuda tepat sebelum tangan Sakura dan Ino menyentuh pundaknya.

"Wah, refleksnya bagus. Sasuke-kun apa tertarik buat ikut beladiri? Kayaknya bisa jadi lawan tanding Tenten kalau punya refleks cepet kayak tadi."

Yang diterima Ino sebagai jawaban adalah sebuah tatapan membunuh dari sang Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun galak, ya. Tapi beda kalau sama Naru."

Tanpa bisa dikontrolnya, sebuah semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Sasuke. Dia segera kembali membalikan badan untuk menutupinya, tapi sayang kedua gadis itu sudah melihatnya. Sebelum sempat mereka mengganggunya lebih lanjut, pemuda Uchiha itu dengan cepat melarikan diri dari mereka. "Tuh kan liat, larinya aja cepet. Sasuke-kun pasti bagus tuh kalau ikutan beladiri."

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka. Setelah sekitar satu jam berkeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik, maksudnya tida lebih menarik dari menggoda Sasuke, mereka meutuskan untuk pulang saja. Sai sangat bersyukur saat melihat mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil, dia sudah hampir mati kebosanan ditinggal sendirian di parkiran mobil.

Masih di kampus, Sasuke yang baru saja berhasil lolos dari cengkraman dua ekor monster (menurutnya mereka itu memang monster) menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya. **Ke-kenapa dua makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul disini? Apa Naruto yang meminta mereka untuk menghantuiku? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya masakanku tidak enak dan ini cara dia untuk membalas dendam. Sialan si kepala kuning itu! Beraninya dia mempermainkanku.** Dia memukul pintu terdekat darinya yang tanpa dia sadari adalah pintu menuju tempat dimana si kuning yang sedang dia cerca menjalani kelas saat ini.

Terganggu dengan suara yang dibuat Sasuke, dosen yang sedang mengajar di dalam kelas membuka pintu dan hampir terkena pukulan Sasuke yang baru saja akan melampiaskan kekesalannya sekali lagi pada pintu yang tidak bersalah. "Uchiha-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Sudah jelas bukan untuk mengikuti kelas karena seingatku kau tidak mengambil mata kuliah ini." Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sampai dosen tersebut membuka mlut lagi. "Aah, aku lupa kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun walau apapun yang terjadi."

Sasuke manyipitkan matanya pada pria yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. **Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Dia mengejekku? Menghinaku? Berani sekali dia. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Dia pikir aku ini siapa? Dasar orang tua mesum, jelek, rambut ijuk, ke… **Cercaannya terhenti saat dia menangkap warna kuning yang sangat dia benci tapi juga dia rindukan. **Kenapa dia harus ada disini?!**

Narumi yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya mendadak bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Sasuke-kun!" Tentu perbuatannya itu mengundang perhatian seluruh kelas padanya. "Cari Naru, ya?"

Sebuah tatapan tajam dihadiahi oleh Sasuke berkat pertanyaannya. **Justru aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, Dobe!**

Wajah Narumi berubah cemberut. Saat itu seluruh kelas, termasuk sang dosen ingin sekali mencubit Narumi saking gemasnya. "Sasuke-kun jahat banget, sih. Padahal kan kalau kangen tinggal bilang aja. Ya udah, nanti abis makan siang Naru tunggu di deket gerbang ya. Jangan lupa loh, Sasuke-kun." Narumi melambai-lambaikan tangannya lagi pada Sasuke.

Seisi kelas menjadi ribut mendengar pernyataan Narumi. Ada yang shock, ada yang tidak percaya, bahkan ada yang menyarankan agar dia membatalkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Hanya butuh satu senyuman dan beberapa kalimat manis untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit Narumi dapat kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan tenang setelah berhasil menenangkan semuanya. Setelah sang dosen menutup kembali pintu kelas, Sasuke ditinggalkan di luar dibalik pintu dengan mata yang setengah terbelalak mendengar janji yang baru saja diberikan Narumi padanya.

**Dia bilang akan menemuiku setelah makan siang? Apa lagi maunya?**

Siang itu dia mengetahui apa yang Narumi inginkan darinya. Dia hampir tersedak mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan. Sebenarnya Narumi hanya mengundang Sasuke untuk datang lagi ke rumahnya dengan alasan ada yang ingin dia beritahu. "Naru tunggu ya, Sasuke-kun." Hanya saja cara Narumi menyampaikannya dengan nada suara yang centil dan bahkan menggodanya di depan publik membuatnya merinding. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Uzumaki-Namikaze itu rencanakan, dia khawatir tapi juga penasaran.

**Sepertinya aku harus menyeret Neji agar menemaniku kali ini.**

* * *

**~Sorenya di kediaman Uzumaki~**

Sasuke berkali-kali berjalan melewati Neji dengan wajah bingung. Setelah membiarkannya melakukannya meskipun membuatnya sakit kepala, Neji akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ini bodoh dan sudah berlangsung terlalu lama. "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke? Kita sudah disini, tinggal masuk saja kan."

Onyxnya dengan cepat menusuk mata lavender milik Neji. Sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu dan bahkan pernah lebih buruk, Neji tidak terpengaruh dan malah berjalan mendekati pintu. Dengan satu sentuhan dia memencet tombol berumah tersebut lalu dengan jelas dapat mereka dengar musik yang bagi Sasuke adalah horor. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hyuuga?!"

Sasuke bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menceramahi Neji lebih panjang ketika pintu ke kediaman Namikaze terbuka. Yang membuka pintu tentu saja Sai dan kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. **Kenapa harus wajah ini yang pertama kali kulihat?!**

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau sudah tiba rupanya, Naru sudah menunggumu di dalam. Kau dan temanmu boleh masuk." Sai mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk dan hanya tersenyum saat Sasuke mendelik padanya tidak suka.

Belum jauh mereka masuk, sesuatu sudah menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Suara yang dia benci dan dia sangat berharap apa yang dia dengar ini hanyalah ilusi. Dia terlalu naif. "Siapa yang datang?"

"Eh, lihat lihat! Ada kepala bebek."

Kyuubi dan Kurama berlarian mendekati Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke sangat ini lari saja ke suatu tempat tapi kedua monster kecil di depannya pasti tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan mudah. **Kenapa harus ada monster cilik juga?! Apa Naruto benar-benar ingin membunuhku?!**

"Kakak kepala bebek mau ketemu Naru-nii, ya?"

"Kakak yang satu lagi juga mau ketemu Naru-nii? Hoo, rambutnya panjang mirip perempuan. Kakak banci, ya?"

Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke menarik dan menyodorkan Neji ke hadapan makhluk kecil di depannya. "Neji, kuserahkan padamu." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke segera melarikan diri dari sana menuju ke arah yang dia yakini dimana ruang tempat Naruto biasa berkumpul bersama para penyihirnya berada. Teriakan protes dari Neji tidak didengarnya. **Sudah cukup dengan Naruto dan para penyihir gilanya. Aku tidak perlu berhadapan dengan monster kecil macam mereka juga. Kenapa banyak sekali hal menyeramkan di rumah ini?**

Sasuke terus berjalan semakin jauh dari Neji dan kedua monster cilik tadi. Lama kelamaan dia menangkap beberapa suara yang datangnya dari satu ruangan. Salah satunya adalah suara Naruto. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar. Tapi ada suara lainnya yang tidak dia kenal dan itu suara laki-laki. Sepengetahuannya yang tinggal disini hanyalah Naruto, Sai dan juga para perempuan penyihirnya yang berjumlah lima orang. Lalu suara siapa ini?

Dipicu rasa penasaran dan juga kekesalan Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan menerobos masuk. Satu hal yang dia rasakan saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu adalah penyesalan. **Jadi ini yang ingin dia tunjukkan padaku? **Semua rasa penasaran dan kekesalannya tadi berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang mendalam. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan melupakan semuanya. "Aku benci padamu, Uzumaki!" Itulah yang dia teriakan sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keheningan.


	6. Chapter 6

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

Naruto belum lama tiba di rumah dan sedang mempersiapkan kedatangan Sasuke. Dengan mempersiapkan maksudnya memperingatkan ibunya agar tidak membuat masalah dengan menakuti Sasuke atau apalah yang mungkin terpikirkan Uzumaki senior itu. Kyuubi dan Kurama juga perlu sedikit dibuat mengerti karena si kembar ini mewarisi sifat jahil ibu mereka.

"Kami hanya akan mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Aku harap tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kami agar pekerjaan ini bisa cepat selesai. Sasuke mungkin akan tiba sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Kamu yakin banget dia bakalan dateng. Darimana kamu tau, Naru-chan?" Naruto menoleh pada Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke pasti datang." Nada suaranya begitu percaya diri seakan-akan ini bukan pertama kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi dan dia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Ino menatap Sakura yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan Sai hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Pintu ruang Uzuna mendadak terbuka dan masuklah Temari bersama adiknya Gaara. Sejenak Naruto berpikir bahwa yang datang adalah Sasuke. Seperti biasa Gaara segera memeluk Naruto yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan dan meminta perhatiannya. "Aku rindu padamu! Halo, Bibi Kushina."

"Halo, Gaara. Kau masih saja manja pada putraku sepertinya." Kushina menawarkan senyuman pada pemuda berambut merah yang sudah dia kenal sejak setahun lalu itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Naru, Bibi." Naruto mengelus rambut merah Gaara dan Gaara menghadiahinya dengan senyuman.

Naruto kembali menghadap semuanya melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat terpotong tadi dengan Gaara yang masih menempel padanya. Temari yang baru datang tidak begitu mengerti dan meminta penjelasan dari awal. Naruto tidak keberatan. Dia bahkan sekali lagi memperingatkan ibunya juga kedua adiknya yang dibalas dengan putaran mata bosan dari Kushina dan teriakan 'Siap!' dari kedua adiknya. Setelah itu si kembar menghilang entah kemana bersama dengan Sai.

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto, Gaara mau tidak mau tertarik. Dia memberikan tarikan pelan di baju Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap mata hijau Gaara. "Ada apa?"

"Kau suka pada Sasuke, ya?"

Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Semua mata terfokus padanya. Sebenarnya mereka sangat tertarik dengan topik ini, hanya saja tidak pernah berhasil untuk mendapat jawaban pasti dari pemuda tercinta mereka. Naruto selalu memiliki berbagai macam cara agar mereka berhenti bertanya atau bersikap seakan hal itu tidak perlu dibahas. Mereka berharap kali ini akan mendapat jawaban yang berbeda.

"Akhir-akhir ini, tidak bahkan sudah lebih lama dari itu, nama Sasuke selalu muncul dalam perbincangan. Bahkan Temari bilang padaku kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dan sekarang hanya karena dia akan berkunjung kemari kau sampai mengadakan rapat kecil seperti ini seakan dia itu spesial." Gaara menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan meminta penjelasan penuh. "Kau bahkan pernah menciumnya."

Naruto bergerak dan kali ini dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Kau tidak suka?" Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membagi perhatiannya. DI rumah ini saja sudah ada kelima gadisnya dan juga Sai. Orang tuanya ditambah adik kembarnya sudah pasti. Gaara juga termasuk dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Kenapa hanya bertambah satu orang saja membuat semuanya bersikap aneh?

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tidak yakin harus berkata apa. "Apa kau lebih menyukai Sasuke daripada kami?" Suaranya kecil sekali sampai semuanya harus memasang telinga baik-baik dan berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun agar bisa mendengar apa yang Gaara katakan.

"Kau cemburu?" Kali ini Gaara tidak menatap Naruto dan malah menunduk. Jelas sekali apa yang dipikirkannya. Naruto mengelus lagi rambut Gaara dengan lembut. "Kau tahu kan aku menyayangi kalian semua. Tidak ada yang lebih spesial, kalian semua sama berartinya untukku."

Gaara mendongak dan menatap pemuda kesayangannya sekali lagi. Ada keraguan di matanya, dia butuh bukti. "Kalau begitu cium aku." Perkataannya membuat Naruto berhenti mengelus rambutnya. "Kau selalu mencium semuanya, Temari, keempat gadis lain, keluargamu, Sai, dan bahkan Sasuke." Fakta bahwa Naruto tidak pernah menciumnya tidak perlu dia katakan karena semuanya sudah jelas.

Pemuda pirang yang selalu jadi rebutan itu menghela napas. Sejak dulu ini selalu saja terjadi. Semua orang terlalu terobsesi padanya bahkan sampai menjadi pertandingan. Walau begitu dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ini karena perkataan Gaara ada benarnya. Dia sendiri belum yakin mengapa dia memperlakukan Sasuke berbeda, padahal dia itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang dia sayangi. Wajar saja Gaara marah dan cemburu. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Gaara menariknya mendekat dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus pipi pemuda itu lembut. Ini hanya sebuah kecupan, sama seperti yang selalu dia berikan pada ibunya atau adik-adiknya, tidak lebih. Entah kenapa para gadisnya tiba-tiba menahan napas seperti terkejut saat dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara. Mereka sudah pernah melihat dia mencium Sai sebelumnya, ini bukan hal baru. Dekit berikutnya saat dia melepaskan Gaara dia mendengar seseorang berteriak. "Aku benci padamu, Uzumaki!" Saat itulah dia sadar mengapa semuanya menjadi tegang.

Dia menoleh ke arah pintu dengan cepat hanya mendapati bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya pintunya saja yang terbuka lebar. "Jika aku tidak salah dengar seharusnya Sasuke ada di sana." Tidak ada yang merespon, mereka semua hanya menatapnya dengan wajah kaget dan was-was. Sakura bahkan menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti meminta maaf. "Sial." Dia melepaskan Gaara dari pelukannya lalu segera berlari untuk mengejar dan berharap Sasuke belum meninggalkan rumah ini. _Mengapa dia harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Tapi, kenapa Sasuke harus lari? Lalu kenapa aku mengejarnya?_

Belum jauh Naruto mengejar, dia melihat Sai sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya. "Kau mencari sepupuku? Tadi kulihat dia berlari ke arah perpustakaan. Kalian kenapa?"

Informasi yang sangat dia butuhkan. Tanpa menjawab ataupun berterima kasih Naruto segera meninggalkan Sai menuju ke perpustakaan. _Semoga saja dia benar ada disana. _Hatinya tidak tenang, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada yang salah. Matanya menangkap warna raven tidak jauh dari pintu menuju ke perpustakaan. "Sasuke!" Refleks dia memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang dan detik selanjutnya dia sudah berlari lagi menghindari Naruto. Tapi secepat apapun Sasuke berlari Naruto masih lebih cepat darinya, karenanya tidak butuh lama sampai pemuda pirang itu berhasil menangkap Sasuke dan menariknya. "Hei, kau mau bawa aku kemana? Lepaskan!"

Tidak mempedulikan protesan Sasuke, Naruto terus menyeretnya menuju ke kamar pribadinya. Begitu mereka ada di dalam, Naruto segera menutup pintu dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Entah mengapa dia melakukannya, tapi dia rasa dia harus melakukannya atau Sasuke akan lari lagi. "Kenapa kau lari?" Suaranya pelan tapi terdengar jelas oleh si raven karena posisi mereka yang begitu berdekatan.

Tubuhnya dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh yang memeluknya. Napas Naruto sedikit menggelitik lehernya membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Sasuke sangat ingin lari saat ini namun dia tahu pemuda yang saat ini memeluknya erat tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Kalau tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, sekalian saja memastikan semuanya. "Siapa dia?" Sasuke tidak peduli jika saat ini dia terdengar ketus.

"Dia?" Naruto tidak mengerti siapa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Dia mencoba mengerti dengan melihat raut wajah Sasuke tapi sang Uchiha tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Yang dia bisa rasakan hanyalah napas yang menderu dari pemuda yang dipeluknya menandakan sedang menahan amarah. Naruto menebak-nebak siapakah gerangan yang dimaksud sampai kejadian beberapa menit lalu terlintas dipikirannya. "Maksudmu Gaara?" Tubuh Sasuke menengang. Dari aura yang terpancar terasa pemuda raven itu dia tidak suka mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia menunggu reaksi dari sang Uchiha.

"Kau..menyukainya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto bingung. _Kenapa hari ini semua bertanya hal yang sama padaku? _Dagunya dia topangkan di bahu Sasuke. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Terasa hangat. Tidak disangka ternyata pemuda raven ini memiliki tangan yang halus. "Tentu. Gaara pemuda yang baik." Tidak ada keraguan di jawabannya. Dia memang suka pada Gaara, juga yang lainnya.

Sayang Naruto tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan Sasuke merasa sudah dipermainkan. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, berbalik, lalu menampar wajah si pirang dengan cukup keras. "Aku benci padamu! Mati saja, dasar Uzumaki! Jangan pernah tunjukkan lagi wajahmu di hadapanku!"

Sekali lagi dia berlari untuk keluar dari bangunan besar yang menyesakkan ini dan kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil. Kaki Sasuke melangkah begitu cepat melewati pintu gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Tidak sekalipun dia menoleh ke belakang, bahkan kenyataan bahwa dia meninggalkan Neji disana dilupakannya. Dia hanya ingin segera berada di tempat lain dan mencoba melupakan semuanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Neji, saat ini dia sedang berada dalam situasi yang membingungkan. Dia bingung apakah harus senang, takut, antusias, atau segera kabur saja. Kedua tangannya masing-masing diapit oleh dua orang yang terus saja saling melemparkan ejekan kepada satu sama lain. Yang lainnya sama sekali tidak membantu dan hanya menonton saja. Di tangan kirinya bergelayutan Gaara dan di tangannya yang lain adalah Tenten. Mereka berdua sedang memperebutkan perhatian pemuda bermarga Hyuuga ini seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan juga ketika ada Naruto. Semua bermula ketika Neji berhasil melepaskan diri dari si kembar dan secara tidak sengaja lari ke ruang Uzuna. Hinata segera menyapa kakak sepupunya dan Neji menanyakan soal Sasuke padanya. Tidak lama tiba-tiba saja dua makhluk tadi mendekat dan mencoba berkenalan dengannya. Lalu terjadilah adegan rebutan kepemilikan atas Neji. Neji sangat berharap setidaknya Hinata membantunya, tapi sepupunya itu malah lebih memilih bergabung dengan para gadis lain yang salah satunya adalah Sakura, seseorang yang sangat tidak dia sukai. Dia kesal sekali.

"Lepasin tangan kamu, Panda. Udah aku bilang dia ga suka sama kamu."

"Kau yang lepaskan. Mana mungkin dia mau terus-terusan disentuh oleh cewe karung seperti kamu."

Masing-masing mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Neji dan kedua pasang mata semakin saling melemparkan aura persaingan. Oh Neji sangat berharap siapapun akan segera muncul dan menyelamatkannya, karena tidak peduli apa yang dikatakannya mereka tidak mau mendengar. Bisa saja dia memaksa melepaskan diri tapi dia tidak ingin melukai mereka terutama seorang perempuan. Walau tidak bisa dia bantah meski Tenten seorang perempuan kekuatannya tidak boleh diremehkan. Dia sangat yakin saat dia pulang nanti dan bercermin ia akan melihat lengannya berwarna biru di beberapa tempat.

Seakan menjawab doanya seseorang masuk dan semua perhatian jatuh pada siapapun itu. Jika itu adalah Sasuke dia sudah berniat akan segera menerjang dan mencekiknya lalu menyeretnya pulang karena sudah membuatnya mengalami penderitaan seperti ini. Sayang sekali yang datang itu bukan pemuda berambut raven melainkan seseorang berambut pirang. Pemuda tersebut menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang jernih lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini? Gaara dan Tenten terlihat seperti bersenang-senang. Kalian sudah berteman dengan Neji rupanya."

Neji hampir percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dari mana pemuda yang baru dia lihat ini bisa mengetahui tentang dirinya? Belum sempat dia bicara, lagi-lagi dua orang yang sama mengalahkannya.

"Naru-kun, dia ga mau lepasin Neji-kun dan dah bikin aku kesel." Tenten melepaskan rangkulannya pada Neji dan berlari kecil sampai ke dekat Naruto.

Gaara mengikuti Tenten, atau lebih tepatnya mereka melakukannya dalam waktu bersamaan. "Naru-kun, dia yang sudah menggangguku dan juga Neji. Beritahu dia agar tidak menghalangiku."

Keduanya saling melotot lagi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan pun Naruto sudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Dia mendekat lalu mengelus rambut keduanya bersamaan. "Yang sedang jatuh cinta memang manis. Tapi kalau kalian seperti ini, bisa-bisa Neji malah lari kan?" Suaranya yang lembut dan senyumannya yang menawan sudah meluluhkan amarah keduanya dan menggantikannya dengan sapuan rona di wajah mereka.

"Naru-kun tetep yang paling keren kok. Aku ga akan gantiin Naru-kun sama siapa pun."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Naru. Kau yang terbaik."

Tidak lama para gadis yang lain bergabung dan mereka juga mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah yang paling penting bagi mereka semua. Si pemuda mengelus kepala mereka satu persatu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyayangi mereka.

Bagi Neji pemandangan ini sungguh tidak biasa. Apalagi salah satu diantara para gadis itu adalah sepupunya sendiri yang dia kenal pemalu. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda memiliki pengaruh yang begitu kuat pada banyak lelaki dan juga perempuan? "Hei, jadi kau yang bernama Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menatap pemuda yang sedang kebingungan tersebut. "Neji, iya aku Naruto. Kau pasti tidak ingat padaku ya? Tentu saja waktu kita bertemu sebelumnya penampilanku tidak seperti ini."

Neji tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan, tapi dia mengesampingkannya. "Dimana Sasuke? Seharusnya dia bersamamu, bukan? Setidaknya begitu dugaanku."

Mengingat Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak namun segera mengembalikan sikap. "Sasuke sudah pulang. Dia..terburu-buru."

"Apa?!" Kali ini Neji benar-benar berteriak. Dia tidak pernah berteriak sebelumnya, setidaknya selain kepada Sasuke. "Dia pulang dan meninggalkanku disini begitu saja. Kau cari mati, Uchiha." Suaranya terdengar begitu seram, seperti sudah siap menyiksa orang. Naruto dan para gadisnya harus mundur satu langkah agar menjauh dari aura hitam yang menyelubungi si pemuda Hyuuga. Neji mendapatkan kembali kendali diri lalu segera pamit karena dia memang tidak ada urusan lagi di tempat ini.

Tenten dan Gaara sekali lagi berebut untuk mengucapkan, "Sampai bertemu lagi," pada Neji yang dibalas dengan tatapan-tak-bisa-diartikan oleh si pemuda. Sepanjang jalan pulang Neji merutuk dalam hati. Dia menyalahkan sikap sahabatnya yang terlalu penakut dan kali ini sampai menyeret dia masuk ke dalam masalah yang lumayan rumit. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sendirian harus melepaskan diri dari dua ekor monster kecil yang tidak berhenti memanggilnya banci hanya karena rambutnya yang indah dan panjang. Apa hak mereka menghakiminya seperti itu? Neji bangga dengan rambut indahnya. Selain itu, Ini pertama kalinya baginya diperebutkan oleh perempuan dan lelaki dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Itu gila. Dan Neji merasa dia akan menjadi semakin gila jika tidak berhasil meluapkan kekesalannya pada si Uchiha sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa sebenarnya tadi aku pergi kesana?" Pemuda Hyuuga itu memasuki apartemennya dan mendapati semua lampu masih mati. Sasuke pasti sedang ada di kamarnya. Dia segera melangkah kesana untuk menyampaikan semua hal yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Ketika Neji mengira hari ini tidak akan menambah dia lebih gila lagi, semuanya terbantah begitu dia membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya dan memandang sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Sasuke sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia bukan hanya malas menyalakan mampu, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membuka sepatunya sebelum naik ke atas kasur. Tapi yang membuat horor bagi Neji adalah cairan yang mengalir di pipi si Uchiha dan racauannya yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Lupakan dia, Sasuke. Kau bodoh, Sasuke. Dia itu brengsek, Sasuke. Kau tidak mencintainya, Sasuke."

Kalimat itu terus saja diulangnya. Walau tidak ada suara isak tangis tetapi air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Sesaat Neji merasa dia akan mendapatkan serangan jantung menyaksikan hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan ini. Sasuke memang sering menunjukkan sisi-tidak-Uchihanya di hadapan Neji, tapi yang ini jauh dari jangkauan pemikirannya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah itu? Mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya. Rumah itu adalah sarang penyihir. Yang kudengar dan kualami semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.' Dan kali ini Neji percaya bahwa sahabatnya telah diguna-guna.

* * *

Disisi Naruto, dia bersikap dan beraktifitas seperti biasa seakan apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Sasuke tadi tidak pernah ada. Karena tidak melihat ada yang aneh, para gadisnya, ibunya, dan juga Sai tidak bertanya apa-apa mengenainya. Si kembar Kyuubi dan Kurama juga terus saja bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka bermain dengan kakak banci dengan bersemangat pada kakak mereka.

"Kalian tidak boleh begitu, Kyuubi, Kurama. Memanggil orang banci itu tidak sopan." Telunjuknya menari-nari di depan wajah si kembar menunjukkan betapa seriusnya dia. "Ibu juga, jangan mengajari mereka yang tidak-tidak. Mereka ini masih kecil, harus diajari mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."

Kushina ikut melotot pada anak tertuanya yang sedang melotot juga ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggang dan tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan ke depan seperti mengajak bertengkar. "Kenapa Ibu yang disalahin? Bukan salah Ibu kalau Kyuubi dan Kurama emang anak yang pintar."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Lagipula Ayah tidak mungkin mengajarkan mereka hal seperti itu. Pasti ulah Ibu yang memang selalu membuat masalah."

"Jadi maksud kamu Ibu ini pembuat masalah? Berani sekali kamu ngomong kayak gitu sama ibu sendiri, Naruto."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya. Kemana Ibu pergi selalu ada saja masalah."

"Kamu ga suka Ibu ada disini?"

"Kalau sudah tahu cepatlah pulang."

Pertengkaran diantara ibu anak semakin sengit. Semua yang menonton merasa sedikit khawatir. Tidak semua sih, Sakura terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Kedua anak yang tadinya sedang dimarahi pun saat ini malah asik sendiri dengan permainan mereka yang entah apa dan terlihat tidak begitu terganggu dengan pertengkaran antara kakak dan ibunya itu. Temari yang berdiri di samping Sakura menyikutnya pelan lalu berbisik padanya. "Oi Sakura, apa ga apa-apa mereka dibiarin gitu? Apa ga diberhentiin aja?"

Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menyuruhnya diam dan menonton. Temari tidak mengerti dengan sikap temannya tapi menurut dan lanjut menonton dalam diam. Sementara itu Kushina yang belum merespon kata-kata terakhir putranya tiba-tiba saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat keempat gadis lainnya panik. "Ja-jahat banget! Masa sama ibu sendiri ngomong gitu. Hiks hiks. Minato, Naru udah ga sayang lagi sama aku. Huwaaa!"

Tangisnya lama-lama semakin keras. Temari, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata semakin panik dibuatnya. Mereka segera menghampiri ibu pemuda tersayang mereka dan mencoba menenangkannya. Sayang sekali apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak berhasil mengurangi kerasnya suara tangisan Kushina.

Menyaksikan semua keributan di hadapannya Naruto menghela napas. Ibunya ini, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi mendengar mereka berdua berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu pada siapapun. Ibu mengerti?" Setelah berkata begitu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka semua dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Mendengar putranya pergi Kushina mengintip dan setelah yakin dia tidak ada seketika berhenti menangis. "Dasar anak keras kepala." Dengan lengan bajunya dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan sekali lagi berkacak pinggang. "Tapi itu ngebuktiin kalau dia memang anakku."

Empat orang gadis yang beberapa saat lalu mencoba menenangkannya berubah bingung melihat perubahan sikapnya tersebut. Sakura yang sedari tadi diam menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Kushina-san terlalu maksain diri. Untung aja Naruto kali ini ga marah."

Kedua matanya melirik gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kamu tau apa artinya, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Dasar ga jujur. Kali ini apalagi sih yang dia pikirin? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi"

Yang dimaksudkan mereka berdua adalah jika Naruto yang biasanya pasti akan habis-habisan memarahi ibunya tadi. Jika dia berhenti hanya karena melihat ibunya pura-pura menangis, ya tentu dia tahu itu hanya pura-pura, artinya ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya sadar atau tidak. "Kali ini kayaknya dia sendiri ga sadar, iya kan Kushina-san?"

Kali ini Kushina yang mengangguk. "Jadi penasaran bakal jadi kayak gimana nantinya." Mereka berdua pun terkikik geli sendiri.

Ino dan yang lainnya semakin tidak mengerti mendengar percakapan Kushina dan Sakura. Mereka segera meminta penjelasan dan dengan senang hati keduanya menceritakan segalanya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memberitahu semuanya tapi ya tidak apa-apa. Sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi menyendiri mereka memiliki banyak waktu senggang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri?

Pemuda itu sedang membaca buku di kamarnya walau entah mengapa pikirannya tidak bisa fokus akan apa yang sedang dibacanya. Situasi saat ini begitu tenang, berada di kamarnya sendirian jauh dari suara berisik penghuni rumahnya, jauh dari semua orang yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Situasi saat ini sangatlah cocok untuk membaca sebuah buku ringan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun otaknya seperti sulit untuk diajak kerjasama, meski hanya untuk mengerti sebuah bacaan ringan sekalipun. Naruto membalik beberapa halaman sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menutupnya. Buku tersebut diletakkannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya lalu dia beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia sangat berharap mungkin berendam dengan air hangat bisa membantu menangkannya, walau dia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

Sambil menikmati kehangatan air di sekujur tubuhnya, Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat apa gerangan yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Kedatangan Gaara, percakapan dengan Sasuke, pertemuan dengan Neji, pertengkaran dengan ibunya, semua dia perhitungkan. Semua hal kecil pun dia pertimbangkan namun dia tetap tidak melihat ada yang bisa menjadi sebuah masalah.

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa begini gusar?"

Cukup lama dia berpikir sampai air yang digunakan untuk berendam sudah tidak terasa hangat lagi. Naruto meninggalkan kamar mandi untuk berpakaian dan memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat saja walau sebenarnya masih terlalu dini dari kebiasannya tidur. Setelah mematikan semua lampu dan menyamankan posisi di atas tempat tidur, Naruto segera menutup mata dan menuju ke dunia mimpi.

Sayang sekali mimpi yang dia dapatkan kali ini bukanlah mimpi yang berisi bunga-bunga. Dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang sama sekali dia tidak ingat tapi perasaanya mengatakan dia mengenal tempat ini. Sungguh perasaan yang membingungkan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri di sampingnya namun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Di saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sendiri juga adalah seorang anak-anak.

_Siapa?_

Anak kecil itu berlari di belakangnya. _Sejak kapan aku berlari?_ Mereka terengah-engah seperti sudah berlari seharian tanpa berhenti. Entah apa yang mengejar mereka. Meski tidak bisa melihat wajah anak tersebut tapi Naruto justru dapat melihat dengan jelas raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Dia tidak suka lari dari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia yakini akan keberadaannya, walau begitu kakinya tidak mau berhenti.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan juga basah di dadanya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat apa itu dan menemukan anak tadi sedang memeluknya sambil menangis. Mereka sudah berhenti berlari dan kini duduk di lantai sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan warna biru. Lagi-lagi dia merasa pernah kemari tapi dia tidak ingat satu hal pun yang ada disana.

**"Naru, aku takut."**

Dari getaran yang dia rasakan di bajunya dapat dipastikan yang bicara barusan adalah anak yang tadi. Tanganya meraih ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan jangan takut, tapi tiba-tiba saja anak itu sudah menghilang. Dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara teriakan. Kakinya otomatis bergerak dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arah suara teriakan tadi berasal. Kini dia bisa melihatnya. Segerombolan orang sedang mengepung anak tadi dengan wajah menyeramkan. Dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat mereka seperti ingin memakan anak itu.

Menyadari kehadiran Naruto, anak itu berpaling padanya dengan sorot mata yang begitu menyedihkan. Naruto ingin sekali menolong tapi kali ini justru tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. **"Naru, kau jahat. Aku benci padamu."**

Tubuhnya memberontak dan dengan satu hentakan keras dia terbangun. Napasnya memburu, keringat bercucuran sampai membasahi bajunya, tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang. Naruto menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya kembali. Perlahan dia mendapatkan kembali kendali napas dan juga debaran jantungnya kembali normal. Sekali lagi kedua matanya terbuka tapi tidak memandang apapun. Pikirannya mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Apa itu tadi? Siapa anak itu?"

Sama seperti dalam mimpinya Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah anak tadi maupun suaranya. Walau begitu entah mengapa sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan dia mengenal anak itu. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan ini semua. Matanya melirik ke samping tempat tidur dan melihat waktu pada jam yang bertengger disana. Dia masih memiliki banyak waktu sampai waktunya untuk bersiap pergi ke kampus. Karena mimpi tadi dia menjadi bangun terlalu cepat dan sekarang dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Memutuskan bahwa berdiam diri saja di atas tempat tidur pun tidak akan membantu, Naruto turun dari kenyamanan tempat tidurnya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Seperti yang dia duga belum ada satu pun dari para gadisnya yang sudah bangun sepagi ini. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tidak bersemangat dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Sai disana. Selayaknya seorang butler pastinya dia akan bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun di rumah ini dan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk semuanya memulai hari baru.

Sai sedang menyiapkan dapur dan juga bahan makanan untuk dimasak Hinata dan yang lainnya nanti ketika Naruto masuk. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat majikannya sudah bangun sepagi ini. "Tumben sekali jam segini sudah bangun, Naru-kun." Nada bicaranya sedikit jahil.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya melambaikan tangan memberitahu agar tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. "Buatkan aku secangkir teh, Sai." Tanpa menunggu lama teh yang dipesan sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Aroma dari teh yang baru diseduh menenangkan beberapa sarafnya yang tegang. Naruto menghirup cairan berwarna kemerahan itu dan menikmati sensasi panas yang mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya. Teh panas memang selalu bisa membantunya untuk rileks dan sejenak melupakan masalahnya. Sangat disayangkan bahwa cairan di cangkirnya itu ada batasnya dan hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit cangkir keramik itu kosong. Pikiran Naruto mulai melayang-layang kembali. Tidak adanya distraksi dari wangi teh kesukaannya begitu berpengaruh padanya.

Puluhan menit dia habiskan dengan merenung sendirian di dapur. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu pasti berapa lama sudah dia berdiam diri disana. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Naru-kun, air untuk kau mandi sudah siap." Ternyata itu Sai dan mendengar pernyataannya Naruto tahu bahwa dia benar-benar kehilangan jejak tentang berapa banyak waktu yang sudah dia lewatkan. "Naru-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mau aku membantumu mandi kali ini?" Naruto menyadari nada sedikit menggoda dari butler-nya itu dan segera menggeleng menolaknya.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri, Sai-kun." Dia pun sedikit memasukkan nada menggoda di kalimatnya dan sukses membuat Sai berdebar-debar. Sebelum Uchiha muda itu sempat bereaksi, Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk mandi. _Aku harus berhati-hati jika mau menggoda Sai_. Yang barusan itu seperti memberikan lampu hijau pada si Uchiha itu untuk berbuat lebih. _Kenapa juga aku menggodanya seperti itu? Yang pernah aku goda hanyalah mereka yang hanya tahu tentang sosok Narumi karena tidak akan berbahaya dan juga Sasuke._

Pikirannya langsung terhenti disitu. Perasaannya sempat mengatakan dia menggoda Sai karena wajahnya yang agak mirip dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat menolak pikirannya sendiri dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Pagi ini dilewatkannya seperti biasa. Berdandan dibantu oleh Ino dan Sakura, sarapan bersama semuanya, memperingatkan ibunya agar tidak macam-macam, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua adiknya, lalu pergi ke kampus bersama Tenten diantar oleh Sai. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya sesekali terserang sakit kepala ketika mengingat Sasuke.

Bicara soal pemuda berambut raven itu, berhubung hari ini tidak ada kelas yang sama kemungkinan mereka tidak akan bertemu. Walau iya pun Naruto tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dan kemungkinan besar Sasuke sudah tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Narumi?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil dia menoleh ke asal suara. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di kelas dan kuliah sedang berlangsung. Ini adalah kelas terakhir yang harus dia jalani hari ini dan naruto tidak sabar ingin segera pergi. Kiba menatapnya khawatir dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Dia menatapnya balik dengan raut bertanya ada apa. "Kamu udah menghela napas sebanyak tiga kali."

Kepalanya miring tanda tidak mengerti. Dia tidak merasa menghela napas sekali pun. Apa bisa seseorang menghela napas tanpa mereka sadari? Baru saja mulutnya terbuka akan menjawab sakit kepala lainnya menyerang lagi. Kali ini sakitnya bukan main dan dia tidak bisa menahannya. Rasanya seperti kepalanya akan terbagi dua, seperti sesuatu memaksa keluar dari dalam. Melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan Kiba terlihat semakin khawatir. Itu tidak bisa dia bantah, melihat temannya tiba-tiba seperti ini dia sendiri akan kaget. Di detik berikutnya dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara semua orang yang berteriak memanggil namanya karena Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

Seisi kelas menjadi ricuh dan semua orang bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Seseorang berlari menuju tempat parkir karena tahu butler Narumi selalu ada disana untuk menjemputnya. Dia memberitahukan kondisi majikannya padanya dan dengan secepat kilat Sai segera berlari ke tempat Narumi berada.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dia memberikan kabar pada semuanya dan saat dia kembali ke rumah membawa Narumi yang tidak sadarkan diri mereka sudah ada. Dokter pribadinya bahkan sudah dipanggil dan Narumi segera diperiksa. Dia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, karena itu dia akan memastikan sekali lagi ketika Narumi atau Naruto sudah sadar.

"Ini bukan main-main lagi." Kushina terlihat khawatir sekali melihat putranya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Apa yang sebenernya terjadi antara kamu dan Sasuke, Naru?" Dia yakin sekali semua ini pasti berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya dan merangkul pundaknya lembut. Karena dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang salah justru mereka semakin khawatir Naruto tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Kyuubi dan Kurama berbaring di samping kakaknya dan masing-masing menggenggam tangannya sambil mendoakannya agar cepat sembuh. Mereka semua berharap Naruto akan cepat bangun dan memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya. Atau haruskah mereka mencari Sasuke?


	7. Chapter 7

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

"Udah tiga hari dan dia belum sadar juga." Dalam tiga hari itu pun Naruto mengalami demam yang sangat hebat. Entah berapa kali Sai harus mengganti baju majikannya itu dalam satu hari karena selalu basah oleh keringat. Temari menatap khawatir wajah pemuda yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Meski terlihat seperti hanya tertidur, tapi mana ada orang tertidur selama tiga hari baik-baik saja. "Apa ga sebaiknya kita tanya Sasuke-kun aja?"

"Kalau berbicara pada sepupuku semudah itu sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."

Semua menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sai itu memang benar. Di dunia ini yang bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya yang bisa membuat dia bicara, hanyalah Neji dan Naruto. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri saja diragukan bisa mengerti dia atau tidak jika dia bicara sekalipun. "Tapi kalau kayak gini terus Naru-chan gimana?"

Sebenarnya selama tiga hari ini Tenten selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke di kampus. Hanya saja saat dia ingin menyapanya Sasuke pasti sudah kabur terlebih dulu. Pemuda itu seperti memiliki radar di tubuhnya, bahkan saat tidak melihat pun dia sudah tahu bahwa Tenten mendekat dan segera lari menjauh. Kecepatan larinya memang tidak bisa diremehkan seperti yang sudah diceritakan Ino dan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak tahu menahu tentang kondisi Naruto. Setiap kali ada yang mencoba memberitahunya dia akan menusuk mereka dengan aura membunuh yang sangat hebat. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi pada mereka. Jika ada yang mencoba menyebut namanya di hadapannya dia benar-benar akan menyiksa orang itu, setidaknya tatapannya mengatakan begitu. Tidak ada yang curiga dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. "Sasuke kan memang alergi perempuan. Itu sih wajar." Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa kali ini yang Sasuke benci bukan hanya perempuan, tapi juga laki-laki. Sedikit lagi saja dia akan membenci manusia.

"Kita tunggu aja sampai Naru sadar." Semua melirik pada Kushina. Dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah keputusannya ini benar. Ini kedua kalinya putranya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti jawabannya karenanya tidak ada yang menjawab. Terakhir kali butuh waktu satu minggu sampai Naruto benar-benar sadar. Maksudnya begitu dia bangun di hari ketiga pun di sisa empat harinya Naruto seperti orang linglung. Kali ini tidak ada yang tahu apakah akan butuh waktu lebih lama dari itu atau tidak. Semoga saja tidak.

Sejak hari pertama Kushina meminta semuanya beraktifitas seperti biasanya saja dan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan putranya. Mereka tentu saja menolak tapi berhasil dibujuk dengan dalih bahwa Naruto pasti tidak akan suka melihat semuanya bersedih-sedih dan menelantarkan kewajiban masing-masing hanya karena dia. Mereka juga mengatakan akan bergantian menjaga Naruto dengan mencocokkan jadwal masing-masing sampai pemuda itu sembuh.

Di hari keempat ini yang menjaga adalah Kushina sendiri. Tenten ada latihan beladiri, Hinata baru bisa datang sore sehabis pulang sekolah, Sakura ada pekerjaan di butik, Ino harus mengejar tugas kuliah dan Temari harus menemani Gaara untuk urusan keluarga. Sewaktu jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, Kushina harus menyerahkan tugasnya tersebut pada Sai karena dia harus mengantar si kembar membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk sekolah. Untuk beberapa lama Sai harus ditinggal sendirian bersama Naruto yang masih terbaring.

Baju Naruto baru saja diganti dan dia harus mengganti air untuk mengompres Naruto. Hening sekali rumah ini tanpa adanya kehadiran semuanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sai harus tinggal sendirian menjaga rumah, tapi kesunyian kali ini terasa lain. Dengan membawa baskom kecil untuk kompres, Sai kembali ke kamar Naruto. Baskom yang berisi air itu tumpah ketika dia masuk ke kamar karena mendapati pemuda yang seharunya terbaring disana tidak ada. Membiarkan air yang berceceran dia segera mencari Naruto di sekitar rumah. Tapi belum lama dia mencari dia sudah menemukannya.

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto sedang berlutut di lantai dengan napas yang tersengal. Terlihat dia mencoba untuk berjalan tapi belum jauh tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat. Wajahnya masih merah tanda bahwa demamnya belum hilang. Sai membantunya berdiri dan mencoba membawanya kembali ke kamar. Naruto menolak untuk kembali bahkan mendorong Sai agar melepaskanya. "Aku harus pergi ke tempat Sasuke."

"Naru-kun, kau akan jatuh pingsan lagi bahkan sebelum sampai pintu depan. Kita kembali saja, kau harus beristirahat."

Sai meraihnya lagi tapi tangannya langsung ditepis. Mata biru Naruto menatap onyx Sai dengan penuh keteguhan hati membuat Sai tidak bisa bergerak. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat Sasuke." Tidak mendengar sanggahan apapun dari Sai, Naruto mulai berjalan lagi dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kakinya gemetaran karena tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Demamnya membuat kepalanya terasa pening tapi dia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Meski hanya satu langkah dia harus bertahan.

Sai tidak suka melihat ini. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto terkadang sangat keras kepala, seperti sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya jika sudah menentukan sesuatu. Tapi melihatnya menderita seperti ini dia tidak tahan. Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh lagi dan Sai refleks mendekatinya. Dari matanya yang sayu terlihat Naruto sudah hampir tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sai segera membantunya bangun dan merangkulnya untuk mulai berjalan. Lagi-lagi dia mendorong Sai untuk mencoba melepaskan diri tapi kali ini gagal karena tenaganya sudah tidak ada. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Sasuke, jadi diam dan menurut saja." Memang tidak ada gunanya mencoba mengubah pikirannya dan Sai mencoba mengikuti saja apa maunya, tapi dia akan memastikan pemuda kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

Naruto menoleh sedikit dengan lemas sambil tersenyum pada Sai sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sai membantunya berjalan perlahan sampai ke mobil. Setelah mendudukan Naruto dengan nyaman, Sai kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk di perjalanan. Dia kembali dengan sebuah tas kecil di tangan kirinya lalu mengompres kembali kepala Naruto sebelum naik ke belakang kemudi.

Selama perjalanan Sai mencoba sebisa mungkin agar mobil tidak terlalu kencang dan tidak melalui jalan yang tidak mulus. Guncangan sedikit saja mungkin dapat membuat sakit kepala Naruto semakin buruk. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat lambat tapi Naruto tidak protes. Matanya tertutup dan kepalanya menyender di bangku belakang. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba mengendalikan sakit kepalanya. "Sai, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Dia mengucapkannya disela-sela napasnya yang masih sedikit tersengal.

Sai meliriknya sebentar dari kaca spion lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. "Aku tahu percuma mencegahmu. Setidaknya aku akan memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat." Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian. Dan ini benar-benar Naruto yang pergi. Tidak ada waktu di saat seperti ini untuk mendandaninya menjadi Narumi. Akan berbahaya sekali membiarkan pemuda itu berkeliaran sendirian ketika dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri sendiri dengan benar. Mimpi buruk di masa lalu bisa terulang lagi, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk.

Mereka berkendara menuju apartemen Sasuke karena ada atau tidak Sasuke disana saat ini itu adalah tempat yang aman untuk bertemu melihat kondisi Naruto seperti ini. Jarak yang seharusnya bisa ditempuh dalam dua puluh menit dalam kondisi biasa ditempuh mereka dalam waktu hampir empat puluh menit karena Sai tidak ingin mengebut walau hanya sedikit.

Merasakan mobilnya berhenti, Naruto membuka mata dan melihat keluar jendela. Dia dapat melihat sebuah bangunan apartemen yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Tanpa bertanya pun dia bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah apartemen dimana Sasuke tinggal. Pintu mobil terbuka dari luar dan Sai segera membungkuk untuk membantunya keluar. Tangannya meraih pundak pemuda Uchiha itu untuk bertumpu agar bisa berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit bersandar pada tubuh Sai agar tidak rubuh karena tidak yakin kakinya sendiri bisa kuat menopang berat tubuhnya.

Setelah memastikan mobil terkunci dengan aman, mereka mulai berjalan memasuki gedung secara perlahan. "Kamar Sasuke ada di lantai lima. Perjalanannya sedikit jauh, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Meski nadanya terdengar yakin, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apakah tubuhnya sehati dengan tekadnya.

Siang itu apartemen sepi, mungkin karena para penghuninya berada di luar baik yang sekolah maupun bekerja. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift yang mengantarkan mereka sampai ke lantai lima. Dalam perjalanan menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke pun tidak ada siapa pun di koridor. Sai yang menekan bel sementara Naruto hanya menyandarkan diri pada butler-nya karena kepalanya sedang terasa sakit sekali.

Awalnya tidak ada respon dari dalam dan Sai sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Dia menekan bel lagi dan kali ini terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dan berhenti di depan pintu. Saat terbuka terlihatlah wajah Neji yang terkejut bercampur bingung melihat siapa yang bertamu. "Kau?" Pemuda Hyuuga itu hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, aplagi melihat kondisi sahabatnya setelah meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki beberapa hari yang lalu. Tangannya dia lipat di depan dada dan menatap Naruto dengan sedikit tajam. "Jika mencari Sasuke maaf saja dia sedang tidak ada. Walau dia ada pun, aku tidak yakin dia mau bertemu denganmu. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja."

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu jika seorang Hyuuga tidak memiliki sopan santun seperti ini." Perkataan Sai tidak diterima dengan baik oleh Neji. "Mana ada yang mengusir tamu mereka hanya dalam waktu lima detik setelah mereka datang bahkan tanpa melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini."

"Kalian bukan tamu. TIdak ada yang memintamu datang."

Keduanya saling menatap tajam. Naruto yang masih bergantung pada Sai menjulurkan tangannya unutk menggapai Neji dan mencengkram baju bagian depannya membuat si pemuda kaget. "Biarkan aku menunggunya. Aku harus bertemu Sasuke." Dengan terucapnya kata Sasuke tubuh Naruto mulai rubuh lagi ke arah depan. Neji secara releks menangkapnya dan dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Naruto yang disebabkan oleh demamnya.

"Badanmu panas sekali." Dia menatap Sai. "Kau membiarkannya datang dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Sai menggidikkan bahu. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras kepalanya dia. Sebaiknya kau biarkan dia masuk sebelum dia pingsan disini." Sai berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tangannya melambai memberikan salam. "Kutitipkan dia padamu. Kalau Naruto sudah ingin dijemput hubungi saja aku."

"Hei!" Neji tak sempat melempar protes lebih banyak lagi karena tubuh Naruto semakin berat dan hampir jatuh ke lantai. Saat dia berhasil menahan berat tubuhnya Sai sudah hilang dari pandangan. Dengan sangat berat hati dia memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke dalam. Walau nantinya Sasuke pasti akan marah besar, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan orang sakit begitu saja. Apalagi orang sakit ini adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya dan juga berada di depan apartemennya.

"Sasuke." Naruto meracau saat dibawa masuk. Dia sudah tidak punya kendali lagi atas energi di tubuhnya dan membiarkan Neji membawanya berjalan menuju satu kamar.

Neji menyalakan lampu kamar lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur yang ada disana. "Sasuke akan pulang sekitar satu jam lagi. Kau tidur saja disitu. Ada yang harus kukerjakan jadi aku akan ada di ruang tengah."

Membiarkan tamunya beristirahat, Neji kembali ke perkerjaannya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Tumpukan kertas yang harus dia selesaikan sore ini dan harus dia antarkan malam ini juga sudah berteriak-teriak padanya agar cepat dibereskan. Belum sepuluh menit dia bekerja pikirannya teralihkan lagi oleh keadaan tamunya yang berada di kamar Sasuke. Tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, Neji beranjak sekali lagi dan kali ini berjalan menuju dapur. Mencari-cari di lemari dia mengambil sebuah baskom kecil dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Baskom tersebut dia bawa ke kamar Sasuke dan dia letakan di meja samping tempat tidur. Neji mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam laci baju Sasuke. Dengan handuk tersebut dia mengompres dahi Naruto yang sedang terlelap. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesakitan berubah lebih tenang begitu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalanya. Sekarang Neji yakin ketika meninggalkan Naruto sendiri lagi dia bisa bekerja dengan lebih tenang sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Tangan Neji berhenti bekerja mendengar suara Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan kertas-kertas berharganya. Wajah sahabatnya terlihat lelah sekali dan juga tidak bersemangat. Ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Dilihat dari gelagatnya Sasuke sudah siap untuk langsung masuk ke kamar dan segera melepas rindu dengan tempat tidurnya seperti yang dilakukannya tiga hari belakangan ini. "Sasuke, ada yang harus kau tahu sebelum masuk ke kamar."

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin berbaring."

Neji berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Sasuke mau mendengar tapi terlambat saat sahabatnya membuka pintu kamar dan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah tempat tidur. Sasuke berdiri terpaku di tempat dan tangannya yang kehilangan kekuatannya membiarkan tas yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri dan perlahan berbalik ke arah Neji meminta penjelasan. "Apa-apan ini! Jelaskan padaku, Hyuuga!"

"Ini yang kucoba jelaskan tadi. Jangan berteriak, nanti dia bangun."

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia bangun! Apa yang dia lakukan di atas tempat tidurku?!" Telunjuknya menunjuk sosok yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur tercintanya.

"Tenanglah jika kau ingin aku menjelaskannya."

Diberitahu seperti itu justru membuat Sasuke bereaksi sebaliknya. Saat ini mana bisa dia tenang. "Tidak perlu penjelasan. Aku ingin dia menyingkir dari sini sekarang juga! Seret dia jika perlu! Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku?! Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkannya masuk ke kamarku, bahkan tidur disana. Kau sudah gila, Hyuuga! Apa kau juga membenciku? Ingin membuatku gila juga, hah?!"

Keluar lagi sifat Sasuke yang biasanya. Padahal Neji sedikit lega karena beberapa hari ini dia tidak perlu mendengarkan teriakan dan keluhan si Uchiha sahabatnya ini. Pengaruh seorang Naruto memang sebesar ini rupanya.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?!"

Saat keduanya menyadari bahwa yang menyebut nama Sasuke tadi bukanlah Neji mereka terdiam. Perlahan kedua mata mereka melirik ke arah tempat tidur dan disana Naruto sedang terduduk sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke. Matanya terlihat sayu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seperti kesulitan bernapas, dahinya pun berkerut karena menahan sakit juga mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Sa..suke, kau ada disi..ni." Naruto berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Secara refleks tubuh Sasuke bergerak dan mendekat ke samping Naruto yang berada di lantai. Rasa kesalnya tadi dan juga kemarahannya pada si pemuda pirang hilang entah kemana tersapu oleh rasa kekhawatiran. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto terjatuh tidak berdaya seperti ini. Uzumaki Naruto yang dia kenal adalah seseorang yang selalu berdiri dengan gagah apapun yang terjadi dan selalu bisa melindunginya dari apapun. Sasuke mencoba membantu Naruto untuk bangkit. Begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Naruto yang begitu menyengat. "Naru, kau demam." Nada suaranya berubah khawatir.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak mengusirnya tadi."

Sasuke menatap Neji lalu kembali ke Naruto. Dengan sedikit kesulitan dikarenakan tubuh Naruto yang ternyata lumayan berat, Sasuke berhasil mengembalikan Naruto ke atas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya kembali. "Sasuke, aku…" Kedua mata onyxnya langsung menatap mata biru Naruto dengan tajam, menyuruhnya diam.

"Jika ingin bicara nanti saja. Kita urus dulu demammu." Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto lalu mengambil handuk yang sempat ikut terjatuh bersama Naruto tadi dan membasahinya lagi dengan air dari baskom kecil di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengompres pemuda tersebut. Tangannya segera disergap oleh Naruto saat menyentuhkan benda basah itu ke dahinya. Mata sayu Naruto menatapnya seraya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Lagipula kau ini sedang berada di kamarku. Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana lagi, bodoh? Jika aku mau pergi pun sudah kulakukan sejak tadi, atau mungkin kau sudah kulempar keluar begitu aku melhat wajahmu." Meski kata-katanya tajam seperti biasa tetapi tidak ada emosi yang seperti biasanya dia luapkan.

Menerima alasan Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan memejamkan mata. Melihat tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan disini, Neji kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Selama beberapa jam berikutnya Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Naruto dan terus merawatnya. Dia baru bangkit ketika Neji pamit untuk pergi mengantarkan berkas dan baru sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap.

Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga untuk Naruto. Dia memasak sup untuk dirinya sendiri lalu membuat bubur untuk Naruto. Supnya dia makan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya dan segera membawa semangkuk bubur untuk Naruto ke kamarnya.

Mangkuk tersebut disimpannya di meja di samping tempat tidur lalu dengan lembut dia mengguncangkan Naruto agar pemuda itu bangun. Perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka menunjukkan safir birunya yang masih terlihat sayu. "Waktunya makan. Aku membuatkanmu sup."

Dengan bantuan Sasuke, Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur. Kepalanya sebenarnya masih terasa sangat berat dan dia sangat ingin berbaring saja. Tetapi mengetahui Sasuke sudah sengaja membuatkannya sesuatu untuk dimakan dan terlebih lagi dia disuapi seperti ini, Naruto lebih memilih kepalanya sakit. Sasuke menyuapinya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. _'Aku merasa seperti sedang diurus oleh seorang istri.'_ Sasuke bahkan melap sup yang sedikit menetes ke dagunya saat menyuapinya dengan lembut. _'Jika bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus, aku tidak keberatan sakit.'_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto mengedip dan menatap Sasuke yang tangannya kini berada di udara memegang sendok berisi sup untuk menyuapinya. "Kau baik, Sasuke." Bibirnya dia tarik ke atas sebisa mungkin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lemah.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari Naruto. "Sudah cepat habiskan makanmu. Setelah itu kau harus beristirahat lagi. Aku juga masih ada yang harus dikerjakan selain mengurusimu, Uzumaki."

Bibir Naruto semakin melengkung ke atas. Baginya Sasuke yang seperti ini sangatlah manis. "Terima kasih. Aku senang kau bisa…" Sebuah serangan sakit kepala yang sangat dahsyat menghentikan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya meringkuk seketika mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik rambut jabrignya berharap dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang menusuk.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang begitu cepat. Satu detik pemuda itu terlihat begitu tenang dan di detik berikutnya wajahnya menunjukkan seperti dia sedang sekarat. "Naru, kau kenapa?" Mangkuk yang sudah setengah habis dia letakan di atas meja. Dengan tangannya dia meraih pundak Naruto dan sedikit mendorongnya ke belakang agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Kulitnya yang tan terlihat begitu pucat, padahal saat Sasuke membangunkannya tadi Naruto sudah mendapatkan warna mukanya kembali. Beberapa jerit kesakitan keluar dari mulut pemuda Uzumaki itu, Sasuke tidak tahan mendengarnya. Dia segera memeluk tubuh Naruto lalu mendekapnya erat, dia berharap dapat membantu agar rasa sakitnya bisa cepat hilang. **Naru, apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tidak mengerti. Hentikan, aku tidak sanggup mendengarmu yang seperti ini. Hentikan! **Terasa seperti setahun ketika akhirnya teriakan Naruto terhenti.

Napasnya masih tersengal seperti sehabis dipaksa berlari puluhan kilometer tanpa henti. "Sa..suke." Dahinya bersandar pada dada Sasuke, tidak ada cukup tenaga untuk menjauhkan diri dan dia sendiri pun tidak ingin menjauh. Sasuke masih mendekapnya erat seperti takut kehilangan. Meski dia senang didekap seperti ini, dia tidak suka membiarkan Sasuke khawatir terlalu lama. "Sasuke, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Sasuke tidak langsung mempercayainya karena dia tidak langsung melepaskan dekapannya begitu mendengar suara Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit mendekapnya, Sasuke kembali membaringkan Naruto. Dia mengambil handuk yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk mengompres dan menggunakannya untuk melap keringat di dahi dan leher Naruto. "Apa tidak sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter?" Nada suaranya begitu khawatir.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan lemah. "Biarkan saja aku beristirahat seperti ini." Matanya perlahan menutup. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak kuat…" Dia bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan tertidur.

**Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, bodoh. **Bibir Sasuke membentuk garis datar dan matanya memandang sedih. Dia membiarkan Naruto mendapatkan istirahatnya dan meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke dapur membereskan peralatan yang tadi dia pakai untuk memasak. Saat beres-beres banyak hal yang Sasuke pikirkan. Misalnya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini, juga mengenai perasaannya. "Haa~." Melihat pemuda yang selama ini selalu dia rindukan dalam kondisi seperti tadi membuatnya tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. "Apa kau ingat dengan janjimu dulu, Naru." Ingin sekali Sasuke menangis saat ini, tapi apa gunanya? Itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga.

Selama tiga hari Sasuke merawat Naruto disela-sela kesibukan kuliahnya. Neji tidak pernah ikut campur dan seperti menghilang dari sana meski dia tinggal di gedung yang sama. Belum ada obrolan serius diantara mereka berdua, karena setiap kali Naruto ingin bicara Sasuke selalu menghentikannya dengan dalih menunggu Naruto sembuh dulu. Padahal sebenarnya hatinya lah yang belum siap mendapatkan penolakan dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sekarang raut wajah Naruto sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik meskipun belum pulih sepenuhnya. Karena merasa tidak enak dan juga khawatir dengan orang rumah, Naruto mohon diri untuk pulang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Meski dia ingin memaksa pemuda raven itu untuk bicara tentang mereka, tapi melihat bagaimana tiga hari ini Sasuke merawat dirinya, Naruto merasa menundanya sebentar lagi tidak apa-apa.

Sasuke ikut berjalan keluar apartemennya dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naruto. Meski hanya sebuah tatapan singkat tapi cukup untuk membuat pipinya sedikit merona. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Kalau kau pingsan di jalan bagaimana? Bukannya aku khawatir atau apa, tapi merepotkan jika tiba-tiba ada yang menelepon dan memintaku menjemputmu yang tidak sadarkan diri di suatu tempat. Itu merepotkan. Lagipula ada yang harus aku beli di supermarket, jadi sekalian saja…"

"Sasuke." Naruto memotong Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memulai kebiasaannya meracau. "Terima kasih."

Kali ini Sasuke semakin tidak bisa mengatur degup jantungnya, apalagi Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut padanya. Dia melangkah duluan agar berjalan sedikit lebih di depan dan tidak perlu melihat wajah Naruto saat ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke halte bis dalam diam. Karena ada di tempat umum Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan buka mulut seperti biasanya dan Naruto sedang menimang-nimang apa yang harus dia katakan pada pemuda di depannya. Saat melewati sebuah mini market Naruto berkata ingin membeli minuman dingin dulu dan meminta Sasuke menunggunya sebentar. Selama menunggu entah ada berapa makhluk mengerikan yang mencoba berbicara padanya dan semua berhasil dia usir menggunakan tatapan membunuhnya. Setelah bosan barulah dia sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu lama hanya untuk membeli sebuah minuman kaleng saja. Dia berniat masuk untuk menyusul Naruto saat pemuda pirang tersebut keluar dengan raut wajah pucat dan tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Ayo kita lari, Sasuke."

Tubuhnya ditarik dengan kencang karena sepertinya Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga. **Kenapa kita harus lari?! Kau itu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya, bodoh! **Teriakannya tentu saja tidak didengar siapapun. Naruto bahkan tidak menjelaskan apapun dan hanya berlari sambil menariknya. Teriakan lain justru terdengar dan arahnya dari belakang mereka seperti mengejar. Penasaran Sasuke menoleh dan apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin dia ingat. **Ke-kenapa?!**

Segerombolan manusia, atau dari penglihatan Sasuke segerombolan monster, saat ini sedang mengejar mereka. Awalnya dia mengira apa Naruto melakukan sesuatu seperti mengutil misalnya di toko tadi dan yang sedang mengejar adalah penjaga toko ditambah beberapa pengunjung. Tapi setelah diperhatikan bukan, sama sekali bukan. Ini sama seperti yang terjadi padanya dulu, mereka mengejar karena menginginkannya, mereka menginginkan Naruto.

Kecepatan Naruto semakin bertambah seperti nyawanya sedang dalam taruhan. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka dapat menambah jarak dari para pengejar. Saat melihat sebuah kesempatan Naruto membawa Sasuke masuk ke sebuah jalan kecil dan bersembunyi disana. Karena tempat yang sempit tubuh mereka mau tidak mau bersentuhan dan tangan Naruto berada di punggung dan pinggang Sasuke memeluknya melindungi. Napasnya memburu dan keringat mengalir cukup banyak di kulitnya yang tan. Semua situasi dan juga keadaan mereka saat ini membuat Sasuke berhenti berpikir sejenak dan hanya fokus pada panas tubuh Naruto yang mendekapnya erat.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi." Dengan kata-kata tersebut tubuh Naruto jatuh merosot ke tanah membawa Sasuke bersamanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud jadi seperti ini." Dengan tubuh yang kelelahan itu dia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya. Sudah jelas bahwa Naruto memaksakan dirinya dan masih saja tersenyum bodoh seperti itu. **Jangan tersenyum, Dobe! Kau ini mau mati?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai mereka mengejarmu seperti ini?! Kau itu tidak sayang nyawa? Memang ada berapa nyawamu, hah?! **"Hn!"

Naruto malah terkekeh lemah. "Bisa kau panggilkan Sai? Sudah kuduga sebaiknya meminta dia untuk menjemputku sejak awal."

**Kau itu! Bisa serius tidak?! Aku ini sedang khawatir dan kau malah tenang-tenang seperti ini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana, dobe?! **Sasuke sebenarnya belum selesai dengan protesnya tapi saat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah dan seperti meminta maaf dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan sedikit enggan dia menghubungi adik sepupunya itu dan menjelaskan keadaan mereka. Selama menunggu Sai datang untuk menjemput mereka lagi-lagi dihabiskan dengan diam. Naruto terlalu lelah untuk bicara dan berpikir benar, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menata perasaannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sai datang dengan wajah cemas. Sepertinya dia datang dengan mengebut. Dengan hati-hati mereka membawa Naruto yang sudah lemas masuk ke dalam mobil, jangan sampai para pengejar tadi melihat mereka. Setelah aman Sai segera membawa mereka pergi menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

Di rumah hanya ada Kushina, si kembar, Temari dan juga Ino. Mereka segera mengerubungi Naruto ketika mendengar pemuda tersebut sudah ada di rumah. Sai membawanya langsung menuju kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur dibantu oleh Sasuke. Melihat begitu banyak orang sekaligus makhluk, Sasuke berniat untuk pergi tapi ditahan oleh genggaman erat tangan Naruto. "Jangan pergi." Naruto bahkan menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang jernih itu dan tatapan memelas. Meski sedang marah pun dia tidak sanggup menolak permintaan seperti ini bukan?

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dan tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Satu hal karena belum ingin kehilangan kehangatan tangan Naruto, dan alasan lain adalah sebagai pemberi kekuatan agar dia tidak lari saja dikelilingi oleh begitu banyak monster begini.

"Kamu ga apa-apa, Naru-chan?"

"Naru-nii masih sakit, ya? Kyuubi obatin ya?"

"Kurama jadi dokternya."

Naruto tersenyum pada mereka semua. "Terima kasih. Aku hanya lelah karena berlari. Istirahat satu hari saja cukup." Mereka menjadi lega mendengarnya. Naruto menggeser mundur agar dapat duduk sambil menyender ke kepala tempat tidur. Dia menarik genggamannya dan membuat Sasuke jatuh ke pelukannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi dilingkarkan di pinggang Sasuke memeluknya. "Apalagi Sasuke ada disini. Aku pasti akan cepat pulih."

Hanya dalam dua detik wajah Sasuke berubah merah sempurna. **Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang?! Dendam apa kau padaku? Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau mati karena demam. Aku menyesal sudah mengurusmu, dasar kuning! **"Hn! Hn!" Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Naruto agar mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke."

Mendengar suara yang memanggilnya Sasuke terhenti. Ini adalah suara yang sudah sangat lama tak didengarnya tapi dia masih hapal. Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena pelukan erat Naruto dia menoleh ke arah suara tadi dan melihat sosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang berdiri di dekat ranjang sedang menatapnya. "Bibi?"

"Kamu masih inget rupanya. Dan udah dibilang berapa kali, hm?" Kushina mendekatinya dan memukul kepalanya cukup keras sampai membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Jangan panggil Bibi!" Semua tersentak menahan napas menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke lagi dan mengelus kepala raven yang baru saja dihajar Kushina. "Ibu! Jangan sakiti Sasuke!"

Kushina mengelus-elus tangannya sendiri dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Ah maaf, maaf. Ibu kelepasan. Habis, Sasuke kan udah janji dulu. Panggil aja Tante, atau Kushina-san, atau lebih bagus panggil yang lain. Iya kan, Sasuke?" Kali ini dia senyum-senyum penuh arti ke Sasuke.

"Ah iya, maaf." Suara Sasuke terdengar berbeda dari biasanya dan wajahnya tertunduk, bersembunyi di dada Naruto. "Ibu."

"Anak pinter."

"Eeeeeeh?!" Yang berteriak barusan adalah Temari dan Ino. Tidak jauh dari mereka Sai harus menutup telinganya jika ingin organ tersebut masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke menatap ibunya sambil menggeleng. "Ibu, kau membuat masalah lagi." Dibilang begitu Kushina hanya senyam-senyum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaa, ternyata dah lebih dari sebulan sejak terakhir update. Makasih buat yang masih ngikutin ya dan jangan harap aku bisa update cepet. Tapi tenang, ga akan lebih dari dua bulan kok. Aku sendiri ngerasa itu kelamaan. **

**Ada beberapa hal yang terungkap disini, tapi masih ada yang jadi misteri juga hehe. Perasaan aku aja atau aku bikin Sasuke lebih banyak _blushing_ ya? Hahaha. Silahkan nikmati aja deh ya :D**

* * *

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

Tidakkah kalian berpikir ini saatnya menjelaskan semua masalah yang membingungkan ini? Itu juga yang para gadis Naruto pikirkan. Mereka ingin penjelasan atas semuanya. Terutama hal yang menyangkut Sasuke.

"Sasuke adalah calon istriku," Naruto berkata dengan ringan.

"Apa?!"

Ini adalah syok kedua yang dialami Temari dan Ino setelah mendengar Sasuke memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan ibu tadi siang. Tapi kali ini mereka ditemani gadis-gadis yang lain dan ditambah Gaara. Agar dapat mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita semuanya memutuskan untuk menginap disini malam ini. Sasuke juga dipaksa untuk menginap dengan pelukan erat Naruto yang tidak pernah lepas juga persuasi dari Kushina. Ini sudah sangat lewat dari waktu makan malam dan mereka semua saat ini sedang berkumpul di kamar Naruto karena si pemuda masih belum sembuh dari kelelahannya.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut kaget mendengarnya. Dia melepaskan pelukan maut Naruto dan dengan satu gerakan berdiri sambil menatap mata biru si pemuda.

Naruto menatap balik mata hitam Sasuke. "Kenapa, Sasuke?" Dia menatapnya bingung dengan reaksi si Uchiha. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan terus menatapnya. Itu membuatnya semakin bingung. "Sasuke?"

"Hei hei, kalian berdua. Bisa gak hentiin dulu adegan romantisnya? Kami semua disini mau dengerin penjelasan, bukan nonton drama langsung." Sakura angkat bicara karena gemas melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Lagipula kasihan juga dia melihat Gaara yang duduk di samping tempat tidur lainnya menggigit-gigit bajunya melihat bagaimana Naruto memeluk Sasuke begitu. Kalau masih harus menonton adegan drama ini entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hati adik Temari itu.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menatap Naruto dan memilih untuk menatap lantai di bawahnya. Dengan begini semuanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajah Sasuke. "Naru." Suara memelas dari Gaara membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Aah, mata itu jelas meminta sesuatu dan Naruto tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Dengan satu helaan napas Naruto mulai bicara. "Kami pergi ke sekolah yang sama saat SD dulu. Intinya kami dulu sangat dekat dan sesuatu terjadi yang membuatku melupakan Sasuke sampai baru-baru ini. Tapi sewaktu kecil kami berjanji akan menikah ketika dewasa."

Semua menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Naruto. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka sadar bahwa ceritanya berhenti sampai disitu saja. Mereka hanya menganga mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Penjelasan apa itu? Pendek banget."

Sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Detilnya tidak penting. Intinya seperti itu. Oke?"

"Apanya yang oke?! Kau pikir aku menerima penjelasan seperti itu?!" Tawa Naruto terhenti, sekali lagi dia menatap Gaara. Setelah itu dia juga menatap yang lainnya bergantian. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi andalannya dia lemparkan kepada semuanya membuat mereka tidak dapat berkutik dan lagi-lagi jatuh cinta padanya.

"Semuanya, aku ingin istirahat. Ini sudah larut, kalian juga harus beristirahat. Bisa tolong tinggalkan aku?"

Meski kesal tapi mereka tahu mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membantah senyuman itu. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Kyuubi dan Kurama memberikan kakak mereka kecupan selamat tidur lalu lari keluar bersama. Kushina hanya mengacak rambut putranya yang ditepis oleh Naruto dan keluar kamar sambil terkikik geli.

Ketika yang tertinggal hanya Sasuke dan dirinya saja kamar terasa sangat sepi. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari keheningan tersebut karena melamun. Ketika dia sadar yang lainnya sudah pergi dia juga bermaksud untuk keluar tapi segera dihentikan oleh Naruto. Pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto dan genggamannya cukup kuat. "Lepas." Sasuke memunggungi Naruto sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah itu sekarang. Hatinya lagi-lagi kacau saat ini, dia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, jika saja Naruto membiarkannya.

Perlahan genggaman di pergelangannya melonggar dan terlepas. Yang awalnya Sasuke pikir dia akan segera pergi ternyata kakinya malah terdiam di tempat, tidak mengambil satu langkah pun untuk menjauh. Sebuah tangan muncul dari sela lengan dan tubuhnya dan melingkar memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau marah." Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan dan Sasuke memang tidak ingin menjawab. "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Panas tubuh Naruto dapat dia rasakan karena dadanya yang kini menempel tanpa ada jarak dengan punggung Sasuke. "Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku." Napasnya pun dapat dia dengar dengan jelas dan sedikit menggelitik telinganya.

"Hm." Terdengar suara Naruto yang menarik napas seperti sedang menghirup wangi tubuh Sasuke. Suara tersebut membuat si Uchiha semakin sulit menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh saja kedalam pangkuan si pemuda Uzumaki. "Kau tidak mendengar seluruh kalimat yang kusampaikan. Kubilang sampai baru-baru ini. Aku mengingatmu dengan jelas sekarang." Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan menutup mata menunggu respon apapun yang akan dia dapatkan. Setelah beberapa lama tidak ada respon Naruto mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. "Kau tidak mau memaafkanku, ya."

Ingin sekali Sasuke melakukannya, tapi itu artinya dia lemah dan tidak sanggup mempertahankan keyakinannya sendiri. Saat Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya saat itu pula Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Dia menutup pintunya lalu pergi sejauh mungkin entah kemana karena dia masih belum hapal dengan peta rumah ini.

Entah keberuntungan atau sebaliknya ternyata kakinya membawanya ke arah dapur. Lampunya masih menyala dan suara sendok berdenting menandakan ada seseorang disana. Dengan sedikit ragu Sasuke masuk dan melihat Kushina sedang menikmati sesuatu dari cangkirnya yang dari baunya sepertinya itu teh. Ibu para Uzumaki itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang dan tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "Sasuke, ayo sini duduk sama Ibu." Kushina menggeser kursi yang ada di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar duduk di situ.

Dengan patuh Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Kushina. Wajahnya tertunduk dan rautnya mengisyaratkan kebingungan. "Ibu, aku tidak mengerti." Yang dia maksud adalah segala hal, semua yang terjadi belakangan, juga yang terjadi dulu. Satu pun tidak ada yang dia mengerti dan dia ingin jawaban.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Kushina pun mulai bercerita. "Satu minggu lalu sehari setelah kunjungan terakhirmu kemari Naru jatuh pingsan. Dia gak sadar selama tiga hari dan selama tiga hari itu dia demam hebat. Beberapa belas taun yang lalu juga pernah kayak gini. Pulang main denganmu Naru tiba-tiba pingsan dan gak sadar selama tiga hari. Setelah sadar dia kayak orang linglung. Ga lama dari situ kami harus pindah ke kota lain. Kamu inget?"

Tentu saja dia ingat. Di hari itu mereka bermain seperti biasanya dan seperti biasanya bertengkar sedikit. Setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi sampai setelah seminggu keluarga Namikaze pindah tanpa kabar sedikit pun dari Naruto tentang hal tersebut. "Kalian pergi begitu saja. Bahkan setelah itupun aku tidak tahu apapun tentang keberadaan kalian, sampai hari ini."

"Kamu juga ga tau alesan kami pindah tanpa ngasih tau kamu, kan?"

Sasuke memgangkat wajah dan menatap Kushina penuh harap. "Kenapa, Bu? Kenapa Naru pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia sudah tidak suka lagi padaku? Beritahu!" Selama belasana tahun Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama. Selama belasan tahun juga dia menunggu dan terus menunggu, percaya bahwa Naruto akan kembali dan menepati janjinya. Dia selalu percaya dan menunggu.

Kushina tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Kami pindah karena keadaan Naru. Waktu Ibu bilang kayak orang linglung dia bener-bener ada di dunianya sendiri. Tapi setiap kali kami tanya tentang kamu dia bakal mendadak takut terus ga mau ngomong. Lama-lama dia lupa sama kamu dan Naru berubah. Naru jadi peduli banget sama penampilan padahal dulunya kan ga gitu."

"Yang benar?" Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya. Naruto yang dia kenal dulu selalu mengejeknya karena terlalu rapi. Walau sekarang itu sudah berubah.

"Selain itu dia juga jadi terobsesi sama karisma. Ibu ga gitu ngerti kenapa. Tapi karena salahnya sendiri obsesi itu malah jadi senjata makan tuan." Sasuke memberi tatapan tidak mengerti. "Gara-gara terlalu tebar pesona dia bukan cuma dipuja-puja orang tapi sampai dikejar-kejar." Mendengar penjelasan Kushina membuat Sasuke mengingat masa lalunya sendiri.

"Perempuan memang mengerikan."

Kushina menggeleng. "Bukan cuma perempuan, laki-laki juga. Bahkan kadang mereka lebih serem." Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya. "Waktu SMP sih ga gitu-gitu amat. Tapi waktu di SMA Naru sempet beberapa kali diculik bahkan hampir di..mm ya kamu tau lah, baik sama cewe maupun cowo. Menurut pengakuan Sakura dan yang lainnya yang jadi daya tarik Naru itu wajah, senyum, sama suaranya kalau lagi ngerayu. Ibu sih bangga, anak sendiri banyak yang suka ternyata hahaha."

"I-Ibu." Sasuke hampir _sweatdrop_ mendengar komen Kushina.

"Karena repot dan capek dikejar-kejar melulu apalagi sampai diculik gitu akhirnya Ibu dan Ayah minta dia balik lagi ke Konoha. Buat cegah supaya kejadian yang sama ga terulang makanya dia nyamar jadi cewe. Sampai sini kamu ngerti?"

Ragu-ragu Sasuke menganggukan kepala. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Naru bisa lupa padaku. Apalagi itu tidak lama setelah dia mengatakan janji itu." Wajahnya berubah sendu mengingat hari-hari dimana dia merasa paling kehilangan dalam hidupnya.

Kushina mengerti kebingungan Sasuke. "Itu Ibu ga bisa jawab. Yang pasti dia lupa sama kamu karena shock dan dia bisa ingat lagi pun karena hal yang sama. Yang bisa Ibu simpulkan sesuatu terjadi dulu diantara kalian berdua dan yang tau itu cuma kamu sama Naru sendiri. Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke? Apa yang kalian obrolin sebelum Naru jatuh pingsan? Pasti ada hal yang sama terulang dan cuma kamu yang bisa tau itu." Tangan kanannya meraih kepala Sasuke dan mengelus rambut raven itu sayang.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kushina katakan lagi, dia mohon diri untuk pergi tidur lebih dulu. Sasuke ditinggalkan dengan kunci yang mungkin bisa membuka semua misteri yang selama ini tersimpan. Dia harus mencoba merangkai kejadian dulu dan kejadian kemarin lalu menarik satu benang merah yang sama. Dia tentu ingat semua detil yang terjadi, dengan ingatannya sebagai seorang Uchiha, meski kejadiannya sudah belasan tahun yang lalu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Sasuke duduk termenung di dapur beberapa lama sampai secercah cahaya muncul di otaknya. "Tidak mungkin." Dia rasa dia sudah menemukannya. "Tapi, itu terlalu…" Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. "Hanya gara-gara itu?"

* * *

Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah bangun dan duduk di kursinya di meja makan. Dia sedikit dibantu oleh Sai untuk berjalan sampai kesana. Secara keseluruhan kondisinya sudah baik hanya masih sedikit kelelahan. Segera yang lainnya menyusul dan ketika semua berkumpul mereka mulai makan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Aku akan ke kampus siang ini."

Dan satu kalimat itu sukses merubah suasana pagi yang tenang menjadi ricuh kembali. Dengan kedua tangannya Naruto menutup kedua telinganya tidak mau mendengar protesan dari para gadisnya juga Gaara. Kushina terlihat cuek dan menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali memastikan si kembar menghabiskan makanan mereka. Sasuke dengan alasannya sendiri tidak mau ikut dalam keributan ini mengikuti jejak Kushina menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

"Gimana kalau kamu pingsan lagi?"

"Tenang saja, Sai sudah kuminta untuk menunggu di kampus siapa tahu aku membutuhkan dia."

"Memangnya kamu udah bisa ngikutin kuliah?"

"Aku sudah bolos tiga hari, tidak baik jika aku menunda lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup banyak materi yang tertinggal."

"Sai pasti kan nunggu di tempat parkir. Kalau kamu kenapa-napa pas di kelas gimana?"

"Soal itu tenang saja." Naruto merangkul Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Seharian ini Sasuke ada bersamaku dan aku yakin dia pasti akan menjagaku." Dengan senyum cerianya Naruto mencoba membuat mereka semua mengikuti keputusannya.

Karena ditarik tiba-tiba, Sasuke menjatuhkan makanannya dan membuat mejanya sedikit berantakan. Selain karena malu dia juga kesal pada sikap Naruto yang seenaknya. Tangan Naruto yang merangkulnya dia tepis dan kebiasaan buruknya kembali muncul. "Dobe, lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menghancurkan sarapanku. Apa tidak bisa kau urusi saja masalahmu tanpa menarikku kedalamnya?! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan segalanya dan merepotkanku! Kau pikir semua orang di dunia ini harus mendengarkanmu? Kau pikir kau siapa?! Aku juga memiliki masalahku sendiri tanpa harus ditambah dengan urusanmu!" Mulutnya itu memang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti kalau sudah mulai.

Naruto mencoba meminta maaf ditengah racauan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi. Yang lainnya tidak bisa menginterupsi padahal mereka belum selesai melempar protes pada Naruto. Tetapi mendengar semua kalimat dari mulut Sasuke yang tidak ada hentinya itu membuat mereka tidak ingin bicara lagi. Meski Naruto sudah meminta maaf seperti apapun dan mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, tapi semua tidak berhasil. Hanya ada satu cara. "Sasuke." Naruto menatap kedua onyx Sasuke serius. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan menciummu lagi di depan semuanya."

Tentu saja itu berhasil membuat Uchiha satu itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Meski kenyatannya dia senang sekali Naruto menciumnya, tapi melakukannya untuk menggodanya apalagi di depan yang lainnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan beranjak dari meja makan. Entah kemana dia pergi, mungkin ke kamar tamu dimana dia tidur semalam, mungkin juga ke bagian rumah yang lain. Yang pasti mereka tidak melihatnya lagi sampai saat Naruto akan pergi ke kampus.

Di satu titik pemuda berambut pirang itu berhasil membuat para gadisnya setuju akan keputusannya dan berakhir dengan Ino dan Sakura yang membantunya bersiap seperti biasa. Hinata pamit karena dia harus segera pergi ke sekolah, Tenten ada latihan pagi, Gaara harus kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke kampus dan Temari membantu Kushina mempersiapkan si kembar untuk pergi hari ini bersamanya entah kemana.

Ketika Naruto sudah menjadi Narumi dan beranjak menuju mobil, ternyata Sasuke sudah ada disana menunggunya. Hal ini menimbulkan senyuman di bibirnya. Sejenak dia sempat berpikir mungkin Sasuke sudah meninggalkan rumah ini sedari tadi. Karenanya dia sangat senang melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di bangku penumpang meskipun tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke lalu menutup pintu mobil. Sai segera naik ke bangku pengemudi dan menjalankan mesin untuk membawa penumpangnya ke tempat tujuan, yaitu kampus. Dalam perjalanan Sasuke terus saja memandang keluar jendela, tidak sedikit pun melirik ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Tidak suka didiamkan seperti ini, Naruto mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tidak ada pergerakan dari sang Uchiha. "Ne, Sasuke." Bahkan reaksi sekecil apapun tidak ada. Naruto perlahan mendekat dan berbisik sangat dekat di telinga Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Tidak mungkin kalau dengan begini dia masih tidak mendapatkan reaksi. Dan benar saja, Sasuke segera berbalik untuk menepis Naruto. Tapi begitu kagetnya pemuda Uchiha tersebut mendapati wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Napas dari sang Uzumaki dapat dia rasakan menggelitik wajahnya. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya dan dengan spontan Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan begitu dekat denganku, Dobe?! Sana jauh-jauh!"

"Kenapa? Aku suka melihatmu dari dekat. Kau terlihat lebih manis." Semburat di pipi Sasuke bertambah mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Itu juga karena kau tidak mau menjawabku sedari tadi. Karena itu aku mendekat. Aku ingin kau memperhatikanku, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa ini sudah lebih dari yang sanggup dia hadapi. "Bo-bodoh, berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu! Sudah, sana menjauh! Aku akan mendengarkanmu!" Degup jantungnya sendiri dapat dia dengar dengan jelas. Naruto memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Hm, baiklah." Dengan sedikit enggan Naruto mundur menjauh dari Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut melihat penampilannya dengan jelas. Decakan tidak suka keluar dari bibir Sasuke meski semburat di pipinya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka dengan Narumi, ya?"

"Kau terlihat seperti perempuan. Tentu saja aku tidak suka. Kalau kau benar-benar ingat, seharusnya kau tahu itu." Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mendekat lagi membuat Sasuke grogi. "Kenapa kau mendekat lagi?!"

Senyuman jahil terukir di bibir Naruto. "Karena dengan begini kau tidak perlu melihat Narumi dan aku lebih suka duduk dekat denganmu. Juga sudah kukatakan, kau terlihat lebih manis dari dekat."

Dalam hatinya Sasuke merasa dia sedang dalam bahaya. Senyuman yang Naruto berikan saat ini berbeda dengan senyuman manapun yang pernah pemuda itu berikan. Karenanya dia sangat bersyukur, benar-benar bersyukur saat adik sepupunya memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju gedung kampus. Dia lupa bahwa salah satu tugasnya hari ini adalah membantu Naruto atau Narumi berjalan ke kelasnya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Tugasnya itu pun diambil alih oleh Sai yang dengan senang hati membantu majikan sekaligus pemuda yang sangat dia sekali menuju kelas pertamanya.

Begitu banyak orang yang mengerubungi Narumi begitu dia berjalan di koridor membuat perjalananya menuju kelas sedikit terhambat. Dengan sedikit penjelasan mereka semua akhirnya mengerti dan memberi Narumi jalan. Begitu dia duduk semua segera menyapanya. Semua teman sekelasnya terlihat begitu khawatir dan Narumi merasa begitu berterimakasih atas perhatian semuanya. Sai segera kembali ke mobil sesudah sebelumnya mengingatkan agar Narumi menghubunginya jika ada sesuatu.

Di sudut lain ruangan sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan dan mengawasi. Dia memang tidak pernah suka melihat penampilan Narumi. Tapi dia lebih tidak suka siapapun dekat-dekat dengan Narumi mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Naruto-nya. Dia tidak rela meski saat ini Naruto sedang menyamar sekalipun, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, Sasuke tidak rela orang lain ada di dekat Naruto, apapun alasan mereka.

Naruto bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka Sasuke, tapi dia membiarkannya. Menurutnya bagus jika Sasuke merasa sedikit cemburu pada semua perhatian yang Narumi dapatkan. Dia sangat tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha begitu posesif pada apapun milik mereka. Itu artinya meskipun Sasuke marah tapi pemuda Uchiha itu tetap menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya, dan itu bagus.

Pada semua perhatian yang dia dapatkan Narumi mengucapkan terimakasih ditambah dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Setiap kali dia hampir bisa mendengar suara geraman dari satu orang tertentu yang tentunya sebenarnya tidak ada, suara itu hanya ada di dalam kepalanya saja. Meski begitu Narumi bersumpah dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sebut dia _sadist_, tapi dia senang mendapatkan reaksi Sasuke yang satu ini. Dia ingin Sasuke menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin melihat Sasuke menunjukkan perasaannya dan berhenti bersikap _tsundere_. Dia sangat membutuhkannya. Karena itu Narumi melanjutkan aksinya dalam membuat Sasuke cemburu. Dia bahkan menerima tawaran salah satu teman sekelasnya untuk makan siang bersama. Tawaran yang biasanya selalu dia tolak dengan baik-baik. Narumi hanya pernah menerima tawaran dari Kiba atau Shikamaru saja, tapi kali ini siapapun tidak masalah.

"Naru, kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Apa perlu kupapah untuk sampai ke kantin?"

Narumi tersenyum mendengar tawaran tersebut. "Makasih. Aku emang masih belum gitu kuat buat jalan sendiri, apalagi jauh."

Terlihat mata dari pemuda yang menawarkan bantuan berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban tersebut. Sampai saat ini belum pernah ada seorang laki-laki pun yang pernah menyentuh Narumi, meski itu hanya untuk bercanda. Karenanya dia senang menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya, sekaligus berhasil membuat yang lainnya iri.

Narumi beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Pemuda tadi sudah siap merangkulkan tanganya ke pinggang Narumi saat sesuatu menginterupsinya. "Dobe!" Sebuah suara yang sangat lantang dan belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Semua kelas bingung dan bertanya-tanya dari mana suara itu berasal dan siapa atau apa gerangan Dobe itu.

Tentu saja Narumi tau jelas darimana suara tersebut berasal. Dia sedikit terkejut tidak percaya Sasuke mau bersuara di depan umum walau itu hanya satu kata saja pun. Dalam hati dia tersenyum puas dan dengan perlahan karena kondisinya yang masih belum pulih mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sasuke-kun." Dari tatapannya Narumi tahu Sasuke masih tidak suka dengan caranya memanggilnya. "Sasuke-kun mau makan bareng Naru?" Narumi menatapnya pernuh harap.

Jika saja yang ada di hadapannya adalah Naruto yang sesungguhnya dan bukan Naruto yang sedang menyamar, Sasuke yakin dia pasti sudah merona. Tapi ini lain soal. Dia tetap tidak suka melihat sosok di hadapannya ini, meski dia tahu ini hanyalah samaran dan yang ada di balik semua make-up ini adalah Naruto miliknya. Naruto yang tampan, gagah dan sangat disukainya.

**Kenapa kau harus berdandan seperti para makhluk menyeramkan itu? Kau tahu pasti aku membenci mereka? Dan kenapa juga kau malah bermain-main dengan laki-laki lain?! Memangnya aku ini apa? Sekedar hiasan?! Mainan! Kau pikir aku akan menunggumu selamanya hanya karena janji itu?! Memangnya aku ini sebodoh itu? Memang kau sehebat itu?!**

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilan tersebut menghentikan makian Sasuke di dalam kepalanya. "Jadi gimana?" _Sasuke sangat manis ketika dia cemburu._ Naruto sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini. Sasuke manatap mata biru di depannya. Dia lalu menatap teman sekelasnya dari balik bahu Narumi yang saat ini sedang menatap ke arah mereka bertanya-tanya. Sekali lagi dia menatap Narumi lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Terdengar suara protes dari beberapa anak tapi dia tidak peduli dan tidak berhenti. "Sasuke-kun, kamu tau Naru masih ga kuat jalan jauh."

Sepertinya Sasuke mendengar keluhannya karena pemuda Uciha tersebut segera berbelok ke dalam kelas kosong dan membawanya masuk. Atau memang sejak awal memang itulah rencananya, Narumi tidak peduli. Sasuke masih belum melepaskan genggamannya dan Narumi mencoba mendapatan perhatiannya dengan memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hentikan." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap lagi mata biru itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto mengerti dan menghela napas. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Sasuke?" Dia yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan kembali menggunakan suara aslinya. "Dan bisakah kau melepaskanku? Kau menggenggamnya sedikit terlalu keras dan aku ingin duduk." Sasuke akui wajah Naruto memang terlihat sedikit lelah dan dia pun melepas genggamannya. Naruto berterima kasih dan segera mengambil tempat duduk dan menyamankan diri disana. "Jadi? Jawaban atas pertanyaanku?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus tatapan membunuhnya. "Apa kau memang senang bermain dengan banyak orang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan hanya perempuan tapi juga laki-laki. Kau senang kan dengan semua perhatian yang kau dapatkan? Satu saja memang tidak pernah cukup. Meski kau pernah diperlakukan tidak semena pun kau tetap tidak bisa jauh dari perhatian banyak orang kan? Kau selalu menggoda mereka. Kau bahkan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu seenaknya! Mungkin kau memang ingin hal yang dulu terjadi terulang lagi karena menyukainya kan? Apa yang Bibi bilang soal trauma itu hanya omong kosong kan? Kau sebenarnya menikmatinya. Kau sengaja mendekati mereka. Kau juga tidak peduli pada apa yang orang lain rasakan. Kau itu egois, makhluk paling egois yang pernah kutemui."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. "Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap egois dan lihat orang di sekitarmu, Dobe!"

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke beberapa arah di ruangan tersebut lalu kembali ke Sasuke. "Tapi disini hanya ada kau." Mendengarnya Sasuke mendengus kesal berpikir Naruto hanya mempermainkannya dan berpura-pura bodoh. Perlahan bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman dan Sasuke tahu sesuatu akan terjadi. "Dan tenang saja, aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu. Jika itu yang kau maksud." Naruto menarik Sasuke sekali lagi dan kini membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya. "Kau manis sekali saat cemburu. Boleh kucium tidak?"

Katakan saja kalau sekarang warna merah sudah menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sasuke, bukan saja wajahnya. "Ap-apa yang kau katakan?! Tentu saja tidak boleh! Dan aku tidak cemburu! Untuk apa aku cemburu!"

"Jadi tidak apa aku bermain bersama yang lain selain dirimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" Respon yang terlalu cepat ini membuat Naruto semakin gemas.

"Nah, kau cemburu kan? Tidak apa, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Dobe!"

"Kucium ya?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ayolah, sedikit saja."

Sasuke semakin memberontak apalagi bibir Naruto sekarang sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah Sasuke yang mendadak jadi lebih kuat atau Naruto yang sengaja melonggarkan pelukannya, usahanya pun berhasil dan Sasuke dengan napas sedikit tersengal berdiri empat langkah menjauh dari Naruto. "Bodoh."

Senyuman di bibir Naruto masih belum hilang meski Sasuke sudah tidak ada di pangkuannya pun. "Padahal aku sangat ingin menciummu."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu berkata dengan suara sangat pelan. "Aku tidak mau dicium oleh perempuan."

Sejenak Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi segera paham ketika mengingat mereka ada dimana. Terkadang saat bersama Uchiha satu ini Naruto tidak begitu sadar dia siapa dan sedang menjadi siapa atau bahkan dimana. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum dan kali ini tulus. "Sasuke, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai dan aku lapar. Kau juga belum makan."

Tidak begitu mempedulikan perubahan topik yang mendadak ini Sasuke berdecak. "Kau mau apa?"

"Kita ke kantin, walau sebenarnya aku ingin makan masakanmu." Sasuke segera berbalik untuk menuju ke kantin. Naruto bangun dan mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Dobe, jangan seenaknya menyentuhku! Hei, lepas…" Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Naruto sudah menariknya keluar kelas dan seperti ada tombol _switch _mulutnya langsung bungkam.

Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Mereka bahkan saling berbisik secara terang-terangan. Kebanyakan pertanyaan adalah, "Bagaimana bisa?". Siapapun yang menyapa Narumi hanya dia balas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman tanpa memberikan celah untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Karena ini adalah salah satu kejadian yang paling membuat penasaran dan bisa dibilang mencengangkan dan juga terlihat mustahil, banyak orang yang mengikuti mereka sampai ke kantin. Narumi menarik Sasuke duduk di meja yang terletak di bagian tengah kantin. Mereka memesan makanan dan berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu, atau lebih tepatnya Narumi yang memaksakan percakapan sementara Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria dan 'bertelepati' seperti biasa.

Keduanya terlihat mesra sekali meski Sasuke terus saja menatap tajam Narumi. Sesekali Narumi mengambil makanan jatah Sasuke dan mendapatkan _deathglare_ khas Uchiha darinya, Narumi hanya terkikik sambil mengunyah makanannya. Walau berapa kali pun Narumi mengganggu makan siangnya, Sasuke tidak pernah beranjak pergi. Bahkan mereka berdua duduk sangat berdekatan. Ini adalah sebuah shock lainnya mengingat seorang Sasuke tidak pernah mau dekat perempuan manapun kurang dari satu meter. Dia pasti akan lari.

Begitu waktu untuk masuk ke kelas berikutnya Narumi lagi-lagi mengaitkan tangan dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja alasan utama karena dia belum begitu kuat berjalan sendiri dan meski sangat tidak suka melakukannya Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan Narumi begitu saja dan membiarkannya. Bagaimana jika dia pingsan di tengah koridor? Merepotkan bukan? Itulah kira-kira yang dijadikan alasan oleh si Uchiha.

Setelah sampai ke kelas, dan kebetulan sekali mereka mengambil mata kuliah yang sama, mereka segera mengambil bangku dan duduk. Narumi masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke dan dilihat dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri sepertinya dia memang belum mau melepaskannya. "Naru, kenapa kau merangkul Sasuke?"

Mata birunya menatap teman sekelasnya yang bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ga boleh ya?"

"Ya bukan begitu. Tapi bukannya Sasuke itu alergi perempuan?"

Narumi menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya yang berteriak **Segera lepaskan aku, Dobe! Kau sudah tidak perlu lagi aku untuk menyanggamu. Segera singkirkan tanganmu!**, tentunya dalam hati. "Sasuke-kun baik-baik aja kok. Dia ga alergi Naru."

Para gadis yang mendengarnya segera mendekati mereka. "Eh, yang benar?! Curang." Ya meski sikap Sasuke yang kurang ramah cukup banyak juga yang suka padanya. Tentu saja mereka cemburu melihat Narumi dapat menyentuh Sasuke dan si Uchiha itu membiarkannya dan tidak terjadi apa-apa pula.

"Walaupun begitu, Naru sendiri kenapa mau dekat-dekat Sasuke?" Sudah jelas kan, para laki-laki yang lain juga cemburu. Mereka juga ingin Narumi menggandeng mereka seperti sekarang.

Tapi yang tidak mereka duga, bahkan Sasuke sendiri, adalah jawaban Narumi setelahnya. "Soalnya Sasuke-kun calon istrinya Naru." Narumi bahkan mengatakannya dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Sekali lagi seisi kelas menjadi ribut. "Eeeeh?!" Berbagai pertanyaan, ungkapan tidak percaya, kecewa, protes dan lain sebagainya datang membanjiri tapi semua hanya ditepis oleh senyum oleh Narumi.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa Sasuke yang jadi istri? Bukannya dia seharusnya suaminya?" Satu pertanyaan ini menarik perhatian Narumi dan dia tidak segan menjawabnya.

"Soalnya Sasuke-kun itu manis ga cocok jadi suami. Biar Naru aja yang jadi suaminya. Lagian Sasuke-kun pinter masak udah pas buat jadi istri yang baik." Tentu saja itu bukan alasan yang cukup untuk diterima, tapi siapa yang bisa melawan jika sudah keluar dari mulut Narumi. Walau mereka sebenarnya bingung, bagian dari Sasuke yang mana yang dimaksud manis itu?

Semua keributan tiba-tiba mati dengan satu hentakan keras dari Sasuke yang membebaskan diri dari Narumi. Dia berdiri dua langkah dari kursi yang baru saja didudukinya dan wajahnya menyorotkan kekesalan. **Bicara seenaknya, Dobe! Siapa yang kau sebut manis?! Jangan sembarangan menyebut namaku dan kata itu dalam satu kalimat yang sama! Si-siapa juga calon istrimu? Asal bicara saja kau dan membeberkannya pada semua! Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku. Sampai kapan kau egois, dasar egois! Besar kepala! Tidak tahu diri! Uzumaki sia...**

Kalimatnya terpotong karena sebuah sentuhan di tangannya. Sasuke dapat melihat mata biru Narumi yang membesar menandakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk atau malah malapetaka baginya. Dengan patah-patah Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya. "Sasuke-kun, karena kamu udah jadi sama Narumi seenggaknya aku mau nyatain perasaan aku. Dan boleh ga kalau aku minta peluk sekali aja. Kamu udah ga alergi lagi kan?" Salah seorang teman sekelas mereka menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya penuh harap. Sudah dipastikan gendernya adalah perempuan. Satu lagi, jarak mereka begitu dekat mungkin kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

Narumi sudah siap untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan dengan satu gerakan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sudah lelah. "Lepas…" Belum dia selesai bicara, tubuh Sasuke sudah rubuh ke lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Tangan Narumi yang sudah akan menarik Sasuke ke arahnya terhenti, begitu juga langkahnya. "Ah, dia pingsan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf, semuanya. Aku kemarin hampir aja mau HIATUS untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Tapi cuma HAMPIR, aku putusin ga jadi. Hidup tanpa nulis itu gimana gitu buat aku. Meski update nya jadi lama banget ya hehe.**

**Aku juga sebenarnya ga suka Naru tebar pesona gitu. Bibir Naruto cuma buat Sasuke! Tapi ya gimana ya, demi kelancaran cerita jadi harus sabar. Tahan diri biar ga kesel. Yang bikin Naru lupa sebenarnya cuma hal kecil dan bodoh. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu berarti banget. Niatnya ini adalah chapter terakhir, tapi entahlah. Anggap aja ini terakhir ya. Selamat baca!**

* * *

Note :

_Isi hati Naruto_

**Isi hati Sasuke**

_'Isi hati yang lainnya'_

* * *

Hari ini bukan hanya menjadi supir tapi Sai juga harus menjadi penjaga bagi mereka yang sakit. Saat ini dia sedang menemani kakak sepupunya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di ruang kesehatan kampus. Berhubung Narumi masih kuat mengikuti kuliah selanjutnya dia akan menunggu sampai semua kelasnya selesai, juga menunggu Sasuke sadar mungkin jika dia beruntung. Sai hanya sendirian disini karena perawat yang seharusnya berjaga sedang keluar mengantar mahasiwi yang sakit untuk pulang. Dia akan sedikit bosan, tapi menunggu sudah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Sai melirik jam di tangannya. Masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit sampai kelas terakhir Narumi selesai. Di sampingnya tidak jauh dari dimana dia duduk, Sasuke terdengar tenang dilihat dari napasnya yang teratur. Sai sangat berharap kakak sepupunya membuka mata sebelum Narumi datang. Dia tidak mau sampai harus mengangkut Sasuke lagi ke mobil nanti. Sepupunya itu tidaklah ringan.

Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tidak bisa tenang saat belajar. Sebagian tahu jelas apa masalahnya dan sisanya bingung sambil bertanya-tanya. Baru kali ini mereka berharap tidak berada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan gadis yang selama ini mereka kagumi. Mereka ingin berada sejauh mungkin, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Di tempat duduknya Narumi mengeluarkan aura gelap, bahkan lebih gelap dari aura yang selama ini dipancarkan oleh Sasuke yang diduga sebagai orang dengan aura tergelap di kampus ini. Aura tersebut ditujukan kepada semua orang yang ada di kampus, baik itu mahasiswa maupun dosen. Dia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak semua tahu apa alasannya. Narumi benar-benar kesal dan tidak menerima alasan apapun dan dari siapapun. _Berani sekali mereka menyentuh Sasuke-ku seenaknya. Dasar perempuan-perempuan gila. Yang laki-laki juga sama saja. Kalau sampai mereka berani menyentuhnya lagi, liat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada mereka nanti. _Bolpoin yang sedang dipegangnya patah menjadi dua karena genggamannya yang sekuat belitan ular piton. Berlebihan. Suara patah tersebut membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin tegang. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya meluncur keluar dari mulut si dosen dengan lancarnya sekarang menjadi sedikit terbata-bata.

Begitu leganya mereka ketika mendengar tanda bahwa kelas sudah berakhir. Semua melepas napas yang tidak sadar mereka tahan hanya untuk menahannya lagi saat Narumi berdiri dan berjalan melewati mereka semua untuk pergi keluar kelas. "Aku tidak suka melihat Naru yang seperti itu," seseorang dari mereka berkata setelah Narumi tidak lagi terlihat. Yang lain mengangguk setuju memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Masih dengan mood yang jelek Narumi berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Setiap dia lewat mahasiswa yang akan menyapanya segera menyingkir dan memberi jalan melihat raut wajahnya yang tidak biasa. Dengan agak kasar Narumi membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan dalam seketika raut wajahnya berubah senang melihat Sasuke sudah bangun dan sedang bermain dengan hapenya di atas tempat tidur. "Sasuke-kun!" Narumi berlari dan menerjang Sasuke. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Geraman terdengar dari mulut Sasuke yang rapat. Dia mendelik tajam pada sosok yang memeluknya tiba-tiba yang membuatnya salah menekan tombol hape dan menghapus pesan yang sudah susah payah dia ketik. **Dobe. Jangan menerjangku sembarangan! Sekarang aku jadi harus mengetik ulang apa yang sudah kuketik! Aku tidak suka mengulang sesuatu yang tidak perlu diulang! Baru saja aku bangun dan kau sudah merusak hariku. Apa tujuanmu ada hanya untuk menggangguku? Kuikat lehermu dengan rambut palsumu baru tahu rasa kau!**

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Naru juga rindu."

**Kau mempermainkanku?!**

Tidak menjawab Sasuke, Narumi hanya tersenyum padanya. Karena penasaran Narumi melirik hape yang dipegang Sasuke dan melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar. Dengan gerakan yang cepat Narumi merebut benda tersebut dari tangan Sasuke dan menyitanya. "Kita pulang bareng ya. Ga usah ganggu Neji."

**Kembalikan hape-ku! **"Hn!" Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan mencoba merebut kembali hape miliknya. **Aku harus memberitahu si bodoh yang kusebut sahabatku itu untuk menjemputku! Cepat kembalikan!**

Tanpa aba-aba Narumi melemparkan hape tersebut kepada Sai yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke segera berbalik ke arah sepupunya tapi gagal karena Narumi segera menangkap tangannya dan menariknya mendekat sampai dada mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Narumi segera mencengkram kemeja depan Sasuke dan menatap matanya berbinar. "Sasuke-kun, pulang bareng Naru ya?" Jika dilihat dari sisi Sai dan orang lain, Narumi terlihat seperti gadis paling manis yang sedang memohon pada kekasihnya agar menuruti kemauannya. Narumi memang paling manis, tapi Naruto tetap yang paling mempesona.

Keringat mengalir di pelipis Sasuke. Dia merasakan ada bahaya tapi tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghindar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau protes dari si Uchiha, Narumi segera mendorong Sasuke ke arah Sai dan meminta agar Uchiha muda itu menarik kakak sepupunya ke mobil. Sasuke mencoba memberontak tapi apa daya ketika dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya dan adik sepupunya yang penggemar olah raga ini memang lebih kuat darinya.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke tidak akan kabur, dengan cara menguncinya di dalam mobil, Sai kembali ke dalam gedung untuk memapah Narumi ke mobil. Begitu semua nyaman di kursi belakang, Sai menjalankan mobil dan membawa mereka semua kembali ke rumah. Karena lelah, Narumi tidak mengganggu Sasuke lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih beristirahat sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sasuke sangat bersyukur walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya sekalipun. Sekali saja keheningan ini ingin dia nikmati. Tidak perlu mempedulikan orang di sebelahnya yang sedang merajuk sambil menatap keluar jendela berharap apapun yang ditatapnya akan terbakar.

**Tunggu. Sejak kapan dia bangun?**

Perlahan mata Sasuke melirik ke arah Narumi ingin memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar hanya untuk kembali membuang muka begitu melihatnya. Bahkan sampai mereka sampai dan Narumi segera keluar dari mobil begitu mereka parkir, Sasuke tidak berani melirik lagi sedikit pun. "Nona, apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan Sasuke-san?" Pertanyaan Sai pun diabaikan, Narumi memasuki rumah dengan cepat dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di luar.

Pintu mobil terbuka dari luar, Sai berdiri di depannya. Sejenak Sasuke ragu apakah dia ingin keluar atau tidak tapi tidak ada pilihan. Sedikit dia berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah bayangannya saja, meski dia tahu pasti bukan begitu kenyataannya. **Naru.**

Kali ini tanpa harus diseret maupun dipaksa Sasuke melangkah masuk ke kediaman Namikaze sekali lagi diikuti oleh Sai dibelakangnya. Di setiap langkahnya dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak lari. Selain karena sepupunya mengawasinya tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dalam hatinya dia penasaran dan juga khawatir pada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah mengakui makhluk bernama Narumi meski pada dasarnya mereka adalah sama.

Perjalanan dari pintu depan sampai ke kamar Naruto hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit, sepuluh menit jika memakai kecepatan Sasuke saat ini. Ketika dia sampai disana Naruto sudah terlepas dari make-up, wig dan juga pakaian yang dipakainya untuk menyamar. Dia hanya memakai celana panjang yang biasa dia pakai ketika di rumah sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan terekspos. Naruto duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk ke lantai tanda bahwa dia sedang tidak senang, alisnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit tajam. Ragu-ragu Sasuke mendekat setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Meski saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya pun Naruto tetap tidak memberi reaksi. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Naru…" Lidahnya tercekat saat Naruto tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak pernah ditatap seperti ini olehnya sebelumnya dan meski malu mengakuinya Sasuke merasa sedikit takut. "Naru, kenapa?"

Kali ini Naruto berdiri dan melangkah maju membuat Sasuke harus melangkah mundur. Selangkah demi selangkah mereka ambil sampai Sasuke terjebak antara Naruto dan tempat tidur. Dengan satu dorongan yang cukup kuat Naruto membuat Sasuke terbaring di atas kasur dengan dirinya yang memerangkapnya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa lari. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku." Nada suaranya terdengar begitu posesif. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan para wanita itu menyentuhmu seenaknya?"

"Hah?" Sasuke yang awalnya ketakutan sekarang berubah kesal mendengar tuduhan Naruto. "Kau yang seenaknya membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu! Kau selalu tebar pesona dan menebar senyum kesana kemari. Kau yang senang dengan semua perhatian yang kau terima itu! Jangan salahkan aku yang bahkan tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan mereka! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Jangan balik menuduh. Yang sedang kupermasalahkan saat ini adalah kau, Sasuke."

Tidak suka dengan perubahan sikap Naruto, Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Meski dia tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa Naruto yang seperti ini belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. "Maksudmu kau bebas melakukan apa saja sedangkan aku hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu jika itu sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Kau mengatur hidupku juga sekarang hah, Uzumaki?!"

"Kau adalah calon istriku, bukan? Sudah sepantasnya aku bersikap seperti ini."

Beberapa detik Sasuke butuhkan untuk merespon pernyataan tersebut. "Oh, sekarang kau ingat tentang hal itu?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sarkasme. Setelah semua yang terjadi sekarang Naruto memakai hal itu sebagai senjatanya, Sasuke tidak bisa terima. Meski sebagian dari dirinya senang mendengar pemuda yang disukainya akhirnya mengatakannya sendiri.

Naruto meremas sprei yang ada di masing-masing sisi kepala Sasuke. Mendengar nada yang digunakan Sasuke ditambah lagi caranya memandangnya saat ini, dia tidak suka. "Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, Sasuke. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan, tapi bukan berarti kalau aku tidak terluka, Sasuke."

"Huh, pintar sekali kau bicara. Sejak dulu kau memang pintar berkata-kata manis dan cerdas. Aku tidak percaya padamu, dasar pembohong! Yang kau pedulikan hanya dirimu sendiri! Kau hanya menganggap semua orang sebagai bonekamu, kan?! Semua hanya demi kepuasanmu, kan?!"

Kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit dan menatap onyx Sasuke serius. "Berhenti berteriak padaku, Sasuke."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau pikir aku takut padamu?"

"Sasuke."

"Maaf saja ya Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, aku ini bukan budakmu! Kau tidak berhak mendikteku! Kau bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku selama bertahun-tahun! Aku hidup atas kemauanku sendiri! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka yang bersedia berlutut di depan kakimu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu! Aku tidak serendah itu!"

"Aku benar-benar serius. Berhentilah, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak peduli padamu!"

"Sasuke."

"Berhenti menyebut namaku, Uzumaki bodoh! Dasar egois! Tidak tahu diri! Pembohong! Besar kepala! Tidak tahu malu! Wanita jadi-jadian! Pencuri! Perusak hidup orang! Penipu! Munafik! Kau! Aku..aku ben…"

Naruto segera menutup mulut Sasuke mencegahnya menyelesaikan kata yang ingin diucapkannya. "Jangan katakan." Sudah dua kali dia mendengarnya dari mulut Sasuke dan dia yakin tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Hanya kata itu saja, jangan katakan lagi."

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Tidak suka terus berdiam diri Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, tidak pernah memutuskan pandanganya dari Naruto. "Kau benar-benar egois. Setelah kupikir makhluk yang paling tidak kusukai di dunia ini adalah wanita, ternyata kau lebih menyedihkan dari mereka."

_Menyedihkan, eh? _Naruto berpikir miris.

Mereka masih saling menatap selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Naruto menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, bangkit, dan berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke sendiri masih berbaring di kasur menatap punggung Naruto.

Dia tidak pernah suka melihat punggung itu, seakan memberitahu bahwa Naruto akan menghilang sekali lagi. "Kenapa kau harus muncul kembali jika hanya untuk mengganggu hidupku?" Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, tidak sanggup terus menatap Naruto yang terus memunggunginya. "Harus bagaimana lagi sampai kau puas, hm Naruto? Apa yang selama ini sebenarnya kuperjuangkan?" Kenangan masa lalu mulai membanjiri kepala Sasuke. Apa yang telah dia lalui sejak Naruto menghilang tanpa kabar berita dan tidak ada jejak untuk ditelusuri. Bertahun-tahun dia mencari, percaya, dan menunggu. Dan akhirnya ketika mereka bertemu kembali Naruto bahkan tidak mengingatnya dan malah dikerumuni oleh sesuatu yang paling dia benci. Lalu dengan sikapnya sekarang yang seperti ini, Sasuke sudah hampir putus asa.

Tidak ada suara apapun. Tidak ada jawaban maupun gerakan dari Naruto. Sesaat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah tidak berada disana. Dia sangat kesal, kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seenaknya. Dia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodohnya percaya sampai menyia-nyiakan bertahun-tahun hidupnya hanya untuk dikecewakan. Hanya karena kalimat itu terdengar begitu manis dan indah dia, begitu mudahnya percaya.

Air mata yang sempat tertahan kini mengalir di pipinya. Kali ini akan dia biarkan, tidak peduli lagi dengan harga diri. Naruto harus tahu bahwa dia sudah menyakitinya. Sasuke akan membuat Naruto sadar bahwa dia, dirinya sudah tersakiti sejak pertama kali Naruto menghilang, hingga detik ini. "Aku menyesal sudah percaya dan menunggumu. Semuanya hanya sia-sia." Sasuke mengucapkannya pada dirinya sendiri tidak berharap pemuda yang dimaksudkan mendengar kata-katanya. Dia berharap sakit hatinya bisa berkurang seiring dengan semua aliran yang keluar dari ujung matanya ini. **Walau aku tidak yakin aku bisa melupakannya.**

Naruto berharap bahwa apa yang barusan dia dengar bukan berasal dari mulut Sasuke. _Apa yang dia maksud dengan sia-sia? _Dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke sekarang membuangnya, memutuskan janji yang pernah mereka ukir dulu, tidak lama setelah akhirnya dia ingat. Rasa lelah yang sempat menjalar di tubuhnya terlupakan digantikan oleh kekesalan. Helaan napas yang keras dia keluarkan dan kakinya mulai melangkah menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke yang masih berbaring di belakangnya. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto berbalik tapi dia merasa dia akan menyesal jika tidak berbalik sekarang. Yang tidak dia percaya adalah cairan yang terus mengalir dari mata Sasuke yang masih tertutup dan terus jatuh membasahi sprei di bawahnya ketika dia akhirnya melihat lagi ke arah pemuda Uchiha tersebut. _Sejak kapan dia menangis?_

Entah berapa lama Naruto menatap setiap bulir yang jatuh itu sampai akhirnya dia mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. Sasuke tidak terisak, tidak ada gerakan apapun, tidak ada suara apapun, bahkan tidak terlihat dia sedang menangis tapi air matanya tetap tidak berhenti. Jika bukan karena satu kenyataan itu Naruto tidak akan tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menangis.

Perlahan tubuhnya sekali lagi memberati tempat tidurnya dan memerangkap lagi tubuh Sasuke. Dia tidak mencoba untuk mengusap ataupun menghentikan aliran air mata pemuda di bawahnya. Naruto memeluknya lalu berbaring di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan dekapannya. "Sasuke." Sasuke terlihat tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan karenanya Naruto menyamankan posisinya lalu memeluknya lebih erat.

Meski Naruto sudah memeluknya bahkan memanggilnya pun Sasuke tetap tidak membuka matanya. Saat Naruto mendekapnya lebih erat Sasuke berbalik dan memeluk Naruto juga. "Naruto, aku benci padamu." Kata-kata yang tadi sempat dihentikan kini terucap. "Aku benci padamu." Sasuke terus mengulang kata-kata tersebut dan dengan setiap pengulangannya kedua tangannya memeluk Naruto semakin kuat pula. Wajahnya semakin tenggelam di dada Naruto yang terbuka. Tidak ada jawaban ataupun tanggapan dari Naruto, dia hanya terus memeluk Sasuke dan membiarkan dia meracau sepuasnya.

Meski kata-kata itu yang dia yakini tidak ingin didengarnya kembali, entah mengapa kali ini Naruto tidak ingin menghentikannya.

* * *

"Naru, kamu ga mau makan?" Ini ketiga kalinya mereka bertanya pada pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin."

Setelah saling berpelukan tadi Naruto tertidur mengetahui Sasuke ada dalam pelukannya. Tetapi ketika dia membuka mata pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Sai mengabari bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang dijemput oleh Neji. Dia tidak tahu apa arti dari kepergian Sasuke. _Ini memang bukan rumahnya dan dia memang harus pulang. Itu sudah sewajarnya._ Naruto terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar walau perasaannya tidak mengatakan begitu.

Naruto meminta Sai untuk menyiapkan air untuknya berendam. Berapa lama yang dia habiskan untuk melamun di dalam air hangat tidak Naruto pedulikan. Ketika air yang dipakainya berendam terasa dingin dengan terpaksa dia melangkah keluar dan berganti ke pakaian tidur. Tapi bukan berarti dia sudah siap untuk terlelap. Apalagi tadi siang dia sudah sempat mendapatkan beberapa jam untuk tidur.

Bagian dimana air mata Sasuke tadi siang terjatuh disentuhnya. Jejaknya sudah tidak ada, menguap karena sudah berjam-jam berlalu. Tetapi Naruto masih ingat dan merasakan dengan telapak tangannya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke menangis." Tentu bukan itu maksudnya. Naruto sudah beberapa kali menyaksikan Sasuke menangis sewaktu mereka kecil dulu yang disebabkan oleh para anak perempuan di sekitar mereka yang menggangunya. Sasuke selalu berlari menangis padanya dan meminta perlindungan, berapa kali itu terjadi Naruto sudah tidak menghitung lagi. Tapi semua tangisan itu tidak pernah disebabkan olehnya, setidaknya tidak secara langsung. "Aku harus meminta maaf padanya besok."

Yang paling dia harapkan saat ini bukanlah Sasuke menerima permintaan maafnya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini apakah besok Sasuke masih mau bertemu dengannya. Dan besok mereka tidak memiliki satu pun kelas yang sama. Kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk bertemu semakin berkurang. Belum lagi jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kampus seperti sebelumnya. Jika itu terjadi dia akan menyusulnya ke apartemennya sekali lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

Bisikan yang semakin lama semakin banyak di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu Narumi. Biarkan saja mereka mau bicara atau berpikir apa tentangnya, yang dia khawatirkan saat ini hanyalah keberadaan Sasuke. Bolpoin yang sedari diketuk-ketukannya membuat banyak titik-titik tidak beraturan di halaman buku tulisnya. Tidak satupun kata yang dia tuliskan disana, malas mendengarkan penjelasan dosen mengenai apapun maksud angka yang tertulis di papan tulis di depan sana.

Bosan dengan suara ketukan bolpoin, Narumi meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja lalu menopang dagu. Mungkin dia melamun, atau hanya tidak sadar akan waktu saja, detik berikutnya yang dia ingat hanyalah tanda bahwa kelas sudah selesai. Yang dia pikir baru satu menit ternyata sudah jauh lebih lama dari itu.

Membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat, Narumi segera meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke bagian gedung lain. _Aku harap kau ada disana, Sasuke. _Tidak peduli semua orang melempar pandangan heran ke arahnya, Narumi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke kelas Sasuke. Begitu sampai dia melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Saat akan mendekat untuk mencari sosok Sasuke sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

Narumi menatap orang yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Neji-kun?" Baru kali ini dia mendapati Neji berada di kampus, terlebih lagi di depan kelas. "Kenapa Neji-kun ada disini?"

Mata lavender Neji menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak boleh menemuinya atau kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Nada suara Neji yang begitu serius membuat Narumi semakin tidak tenang. "Tapi Neji-kun, Naru…"

Tangan Neji menghentikan kata-katanya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu berbalik tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Narumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak lama Sasuke keluar dari kelas dan langsung dibawa pergi oleh Neji, Narumi tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan memanggil namanya pun terasa sulit, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat keluar kelas. Matanya terlihat sendu dan wajahnya terlihat lelah seperti kurang istirahat.

_Apa aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? _Wajahnya merenggut sedih. Setelah melihat air mata Sasuke kemarin dan sekarang ini, dadanya terasa sakit. _Aku harus menelepon Itachi._ Dan itu yang dia lakukan begitu sampai ke rumah. Naruto bahkan meminta Sai untuk menjemput sepupunya itu sebelum Itachi sempat protes. Walau Itachi menolak permintaan Naruto itu hampir tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Dua kali diminta datang olehmu aku merasa spesial, Naru. Aku sangat bahagia." Belum lama mereka duduk berdua Itachi sudah mulai merayu lagi saja.

Kali ini Naruto tidak begitu mempedulikan hal tersebut. Kepalanya sedang dipenuhi satu hal. "Bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke memaafkanku?"

Giliran Itachi yang bingung saat ini. Mendengar Naruto ingin mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke dan terdengar takut juga sedih bukanlah hal yang setiap hari dia bisa lihat. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto sempat menatap Itachi seakan dia itu aneh tidak mengetahui keadaan adiknya sendiri, tapi dia segera ingat bahwa mereka tidak pernah tinggal bersama dan Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu menyukai Itachi. "Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke menghindariku. Bahkan Neji selalu ada di sampingnya untuk memastikan aku tidak mendekatinya. Aku merasa seperti penjahat."

"Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sasuke?" Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Dia tidak yakin apa perlu Itachi mengetahui apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada adiknya. "Aku penasaran, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada adikku?"

"Sasuke itu berharga." Itachi menaikan alis mendengarnya. "Dia manis, apalagi ketika ketakutan, membuatku ingin memeluknya. Karena itu aku ingin menjadikannya istriku."

"Karena itu kau menakut-nakuti dia sampai dia menjadi trauma pada perempuan, kan?" Naruto mendelik tajam pada Itachi. "Jadi kau sudah benar-benar ingat semuanya?"

"Aku ingat seberapa besar keinginanku untuk memilikinya."

Tentu Itachi mengetahui apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu. Itu adalah salah satu rahasia jahat yang dia ketahui mengenai pemuda yang dia kagumi ini. Meski yang menjadi korban adalah adik kandungnya sendiri Itachi tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia menikmati dan mendukung bahkan pernah beberapa kali membantu Naruto untuk menjalankan rencana liciknya.

"Aku masih penasaran apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika dia tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Kau bilang merasa seperti penjahat sekarang, kau memang sudah menjadi penjahat sejak dulu Naru." Sebuah senyum jahil terukir di bibir Itachi.

"Jangan menambah sakit kepalaku, Itachi. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Sasuke kembali seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya lagi dan aku tidak ingin dia melupakanku."

"Seperti yang sudah kau rencanakan." Naruto kembali melirik tajam Itachi. "Oke, seperti yang sudah seharusnya." Benar sekali, jika sudah menyangkut masalah Sasuke Naruto selalu seperti ini. Menurut Itachi ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik pada si pemuda pirang. "Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya butuh nasihat. Tapi jika kau tidak punya sebaiknya tidak perlu bicara."

"Mungkin jika kau memberikanku satu kecupan sebuah ide bagus akan muncul."

"Lebih baik kupikirkan sendiri." Tentu Itachi hanya bercanda dan akan membantu meski tanpa imbalan, walau dia sedikit mengharapkan satu kecupan tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan situasi sedikit, bukan?

* * *

Naruto saat ini ada di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tapi kali ini dia tidak ditemani oleh Sai melainkan oleh dua orang lainnya, Gaara dan Tenten. Mereka berdua bersikeras mengatakan hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja, meski dia tahu itu hanya alasan dan mereka berdua sebenarnya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Neji. Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia hanya berharap tidak akan ada pertarungan antara keduanya nanti ketika pemuda Hyuuga itu ada di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, lepaskan aku Hyuuga! Jangan main-main!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sasuke dari dalam apartemen ketika tangan Naruto baru saja akan menekan tombol bel. Sepertinya ada sedikit perkelahian di dalam sana.

"Diamlah kau, Uchiha. Aku bosan dengan kepura-puraanmu. Kali ini ikuti saja apa yang kau katakan dan lepas bajumu."

"Tidak dalam mimpimu sekalipun, Hyuuga!"

Ketiga orang yang masih terpaku di depan pintu berharap mereka salah dengar atau apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Naruto meraih kenop pintu dan mencoba memutarnya. Entah itu keberuntungan atau bukan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Butuh keberanian tambahan baginya untuk mendorong pintunya agar terbuka. Kedua orang yang menemaninya pun terlihat ragu untuk masuk atau lebih baik mereka mundur sebelum melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin mereka lihat.

"Berhenti lari, Sasuke! Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Berhenti berpura-pura dan lakukan saja apa yang kuminta."

"Lepas..hei! Kembalikan bajuku! Menjauh dariku sekarang juga, Neji! Aku tidak main-main!"

"Oh, aku sangat serius saat ini. Berhenti mengelak, Sasuke."

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa penasaran dan juga amarahnya membayangkan Sasuke miliknya tengah disentuh orang lain. Dengan satu bantingan dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan segera masuk ke koridor yang langsung terhubung ke ruang tamu diikuti oleh Tenten dan Neji.

Kelimanya terpaku seketika. Neji dan Sasuke karena tidak mengharapkan kedatangan tamu seperti ini, sedangkan tamu tak diundangnya karena pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Sasuke terbaring di atas sofa dan Neji ada di atasnya sepertinya mencoba untuk menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang mencoba menjauhkannya. Yang membuat mereka lebih shock lagi karena saat ini Sasuke sedang _topless_, ditambah dengan perbincangan yang sempat mereka dengar juga posisi mereka saat ini sangat sulit untuk tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Neji-kun." Yang pertama bicara adalah Gaara. Matanya mulai berair dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi berbalik dan lari keluar dari sana.

Tenten yang berdiri di sebelahnya berusaha mengejar. "Gaara! Tunggu!" Sebelum dia meninggalkan apartemen dia melihat ke arah Neji sekali lagi dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kekecewaan lalu segera menyusul teman sekaligus rival dalam cintanya keluar.

Neji yang sebelumnya masih terpaku segera sadar dan bangun dari posisinya. "Tenten! Gaara! Tunggu!" Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Naruto dia berlari melewatinya menyusul dua orang yang sudah berlari keluar lebih dulu dan membanting pintu tertutup sambil berlari secepat mungkin.

Kedua mata Naruto masih menatap sosok Sasuke di atas sofa yang setengah telanjang dengan tatapan cemburu dan posesif. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Padahal dia datang kemari ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke. "Kenapa?" Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan dan tidak sedikit pun berubah ketika Sasuke bergerak mengambil bajunya dan berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian depannya dengan benda tersebut. "Kenapa harus Neji? Kenapa..Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

"Naru…"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah membiarkanku menyentuhmu sebelumnya."

Sasuke meremas bajunya kencang dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku dan Neji sudah melakukan sesuatu?!" Meski nada yang dia pakai terdengar marah tadi tangannya yang gemetar menunjukkan sebaliknya. Sasuke takut, tapi tidak tahu apa yang dia takutkan sebenarnya. "Meski aku melupakanmu aku tidak akan semudah itu berpindah hati kepada orang lain! Kau pikir berapa lama aku sudah menyukaimu?! Dan Neji? Apa kau sudah gila?! Dia itu sahabatku! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai dia seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tidak kuat menatap Naruto terus-menerus. **Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikanmu, Naru.** Tangannya masih gemetar, kali ini campuran antara takut dan juga kesal.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Sasuke semakin gugup. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya. Ketika baju yang dicengkramnya perlahan ditarik menjauh darinya ketakutannya semakin besar. Tapi sewaktu dia merasakan sesuatu menutupi punggung dan bahunya dia bingung. Detik selanjutnya tangannya yang gemetar digenggam oleh Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan. Meski begitu dia masih belum berani menatap Naruto langsung dan matanya hanya terfokus pada bagian tubuh Naruto yang kini duduk bersamanya di atas sofa.

"Maaf. Apa aku keterlaluan?" Kali ini Sasuke hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk melihat kebenarannya dari wajah Naruto. Mata biru Naruto sedang memandangnya penuh kesedihan, tapi kali ini kesedihan itu untuknya, bukan untuk Naruto sendiri. "Sasuke, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu lebih dari yang sudah kulakukan."

Mata onyxnya mulai berair membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. "Kenapa?" Sebutir air mata ikut menetes bersamaan dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sasuke." Naruto tidak mengusap air mata Sasuke. Baginya melihat Sasuke menangis karena dirinya adalah sebuah hukuman. Jika dia mengusapnya sekarang itu berarti dia tidak menerima kesalahannya dan mencoba menghapusnya sebelum meminta maaf. "Sekali lagi maaf karena sudah menuduhmu tanpa bertanya dulu. Aku hanya cemburu."

"Kau cemburu?"

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada polos dan itu sangat manis menurut Naruto. "Tentu saja aku cemburu. Melihat orang lain selain aku menyentuhmu aku tidak suka. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, bukan?"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau cemburu."

"Ah, itu…" Naruto rasa kali ini dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Itu karena aku terlalu peduli dengan egoku daripada memikirkan perasaanmu. Selama kau tidak ada sebelumnya, semua orang selalu mengikuti apapun yang kuminta. Kurasa karena itu sifat burukku yang selalu seenaknya muncul dan menjadi terbiasa. Aku tidak ingat bahwa yang kau kenal adalah aku yang dulu." Naruto tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mendapatkan satu pukulan di kepalanya karena pernyataannya ini. "Aw! Kau memukulku, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja aku memukulmu! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat kau mengataiku macam-macam? Seharusnya aku bukan hanya memukulmu tapi juga menghajarmu habis-habisan. Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku hanya memukulmu sekali! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung."

"Iya iya, aku mengerti," Naruto menjawab sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul tadi. "Terima kasih karena sudah berbaik hati padaku yang sudah banyak menyakitimu ini, Sasuke."

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tulus berterima kasih." Entah kenapa pipi Sasuke tersipu karena kalimat ini. _Sejak kapan dia berhenti menangis?_ Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak mau melihatnya, tapi kali ini karena alasan yang berbeda dan Naruto sangat bersyukur karenanya. "Sasuke, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Boleh?"

"Hn?"

Pertanyaan ini mungkin saja akan membuat Sasuke marah lagi, tapi Naruto tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak memastikannya. "Benar Neji tidak melakukan sesuatu atau memaksakan sesuatu padamu?" Naruto bahkan sangat hati-hati menggunakan nada suaranya takut jika Sasuke salah paham. Tapi bagaimana pun dia mengatakannya dia tetap mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi di kepalanya. "Oke, itu artinya tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak! Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hei, aku hanya memastikan. Posisi kalian tadi sangat menjanjikan."

Wajah Sasuke memerah lagi sebelum dia mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya dan memalingkan wajah. "Neji memang memaksaku."

Ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut Naruto berubah posesif lagi dan kali ini dia mengguncang Sasuke untuk mendapatkan penjelasan. "Apa?! Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang sempat dia lakukan padamu? Katakan padaku, Sasuke!"

"Hei hei, tenang dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara! Berhenti mengguncangku, kau membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Kau barusan bilang Neji memaksamu!"

"Ya, tapi bukan apa yang kau pikirkan. Dengarkan dulu, bodoh!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas panjang sebanyak mungkin. Dia belum akan menguliti Neji, tidak, dia belum mau Hinata kehilangan sepupu kesayangannya. Di saat yang sama Sasuke juga menenangkan diri. Barusan tadi itu jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat dan dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Jantungnya mau tidak mau berdebar-debar. Setelah keduanya tenang barulah dia mulai bicara lagi. "Neji memaksaku untuk menemuimu."

Naruto menoleh tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda."

"Memang begitu! Dia bilang dia muak melihat kebiasaanku setiap hari. Dia juga sudah sangat bosan mendengarkan ocehanku. Sahabat macam apa dia itu? Dia itu seharusnya membantuku. Dia tahu apa yang kubutuhkan tapi malah seenaknya saja memerintahku. Pagi ini dia bahkan berencana menyeretku keluar agar menemuimu. Sudah kukatakan padanya aku hanya butuh waktu dan dia bahkan tidak mau mendengar, dasar Hyuuga. Tanpa dia minta pun aku sudah pasti akan kembali padamu. Kenapa dia tidak mau percaya padaku dan bilang bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura? Kenapa aku harus berpura-pura? Aku memang mencintai Naruto, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menemuinya lagi. Bukankah aku harus mempersiapkan diri menjadi seseorang yang dia harapkan? Dia pikir itu tidak butuh waktu dan bisa instan begitu saja. Hyuuga bodoh, kurang ajar, tidak tahu diri. Kalau dia pulang nanti akan kuacak-acak rambutnya."

Di sampingnya, Naruto mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama. Ketika Sasuke mulai meracau sepertinya dia terkadang tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan meluapkan isi hatinya begitu saja. Mata biru Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh sayang. Tangan kanannya meraih pipi Sasuke dan menolehkannya agar mereka saling berhadapan. "Sasuke, aku juga mencintaimu." Mendengar kalimat yang tidak dia harapkan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah tak terkendali. "Kupikir kau membenciku dan sudah tidak mau memaafkanku. Mendengar kata-katamu barusan membuatku bahagia."

"Te-tentu saja aku marah padamu! Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja." Rona di wajah Sasuke masih belum menghilang. Ditambah dengan topik dan juga kalimat yang mereka ucapkan tidak memungkinkan bagi dirinya untuk menghilangkan rona tersebut. "Seluruh hidupku sudah kuhabiskan untuk menunggumu dan sampai saat ini hanya kau saja yang kupercaya. Neji memang sahabatku tapi dia bukan kau. Dan lagipula aku masih memegang janjimu yang dulu." Sasuke sudah merasa seperti daging panggang sekarang. Pipinya terasa panas sekali.

_Sasuke saat seperti ini memang yang paling manis. Membuatku semakin tidak ingin melepasnya. _"Untuk itulah aku datang kemari." Kedua tangan Sasuke dia genggam sambil menatap penuh arti. "Sasuke, aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf dan juga memenuhi janjiku padamu. Maukah kau menerimanya? Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dalam hati Sasuke berteriak penuh riang tapi di matanya masih ada sedikit ketakutan. Dia belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata Naruto. Mungkin saja Naruto akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu. Meninggalkannya lagi sendirian kehilangan arah tujuan. "Aku sangat ingin, tapi…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak sanggup mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak ragu lagi?" Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia sibuk berpikir apa yang dia inginkan agar hatinya tidak ragu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terlintas di benaknya dan membuat pipinya kembali merah. Naruto dapat menebak jelas apa yang pemuda Uchiha itu pikirkan dan segera menjawab dengan tegas. "Tidak yang satu itu."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau memang menginginkanku seharusnya itu bukan masalah, kan? Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan para gadismu atau para pengagummu, termasuk Itachi dan juga orang-orang lainnya yang mengaku memberikan hatinya padamu. Aku juga tidak ingin diperlakukan sama olehmu, disamakan dengan perhatianmu kepada mereka. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang hanya kau berikan padaku."

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menyentuh para gadisku. Aku memang juga tidak pernah menyentuhmu tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. Dia sangat ingin penjelasan. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuh mereka karena tidak pernah aku memikirkan mereka seperti itu. Mereka memang berharga, tapi bukan seperti itu. Sedangkan kau, aku tidak menyentuhmu karena kau spesial. Jika aku akan menyentuhmu aku ingin menyentuhmu dengan benar, bukan seperti ini. Karena itu aku ingin kita menikah agar aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan benar, apapun itu. Kau selalu berbeda Sasuke, karena kau spesial. Aku bahkan rela membuang para gadisku jika itu yang kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Nada antusias tidak bisa Sasuke hilangkan di dalam pertanyaannya.

Reaksi yang jujur ini membuat Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. _Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya yang dulu lambat laun kembali? _Tangannya kembali meraih Sasuke dan kali ini membawa pemuda Uchiha itu kedalam dekapannya. "Apapun agar kau tidak lagi ragu padaku." Dalam pelukannya Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata saking bahagianya. "Lagipula dengan begini mereka akan menjadi lebih bebas menjalani hubungan mereka. Tidak perlu sungkan lagi."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Hm." Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sasuke. "Ino-chan dan Sai, Sakura-chan dan Itachi, Temari-chan dan Shikamaru, lalu sekarang Tenten-chan juga Gaara dan Neji." Dia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum meneruskan. "Apa kau tahu bahwa mereka itu menyukai satu sama lain? Tidak ada yang berani maju dan menjalani hubungan karena ada aku di antara mereka. Hanya Hinata-chan saja yang belum memiliki pasangan. Tapi dia memang masih lebih muda dibandingkan yang lain."

Mendengarnya Sasuke menjauhkan diri dan menatap Naruto langsung walau tidak lepas dari pelukannya. "Kau bercanda. Sejak kapan?"

"Yang mana maksudmu?"

"Semuanya!"

"Coba kuingat dulu." Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya selama Naruto berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. "Ino dan Sai kurasa sudah sekitar satu tahun, mungkin lebih. Temari-chan dan Shikamaru sejak semester lalu. Tenten-chan, Gaara, dan Neji kurasa kau sendiri tahu. Sakura-chan dan Itachi yang paling lama, mungkin hampir selama mereka saling mengenal. Meski mereka selalu terlihat bertengkar, aku tahu perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kekasihnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya." Yang terdengar sebagai jawaban dari Naruto hanyalah sebuah gumamam tidak jelas. "Naru, tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi Narumi?"

"Hanya saja jika para wanita dan lelaki berhenti mengejarku seperti orang gila, aku mau saja." Kenangan buruk kembali teringat oleh mereka berdua. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak mau mengalami hal itu lagi, baik padanya maupun pada Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita mencari Gaara dan yang lainnya. Aku sedikit khawatir, terkadang Gaara bisa sangat emosional." Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau karena masih sedikit cemburu pada pemuda berambut merah. Tapi Naruto memang benar, dia juga sedikit khawatir pada Neji.

Tangan mereka bergandengan saat keluar menemui Sai di tempat parkir. Naruto segera memakai beberapa peralatan darurat yang disimpan di mobil untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya karena tidak ada waktu untuk menjadi Narumi. Mereka akhirnya menemukan ketiga orang yang dicari setelah beberapa lama mencari. Gaara sedang ada di dalam pelukan Neji dan di sampingnya Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji dan memeluknya dari samping. Mereka segera melepaskan diri ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke datang.

Mata Gaara masih sedikit merah bukti bahwa dia sempat menangis tadi. Naruto menambahkan beberapa penjelasan pada mereka dan kini sepertinya pasangan baru muncul. **Beruntung sekali si Neji mendapatkan dua pacar sekaligus. Dia pasti sombong nanti. **Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah dan tersenyum. **Tapi aku tidak kalah darinya. Akhirnya Naru hanya untukku! Hah! Rasakan itu, Hyuuga! **Senyum yang mencurigakan itu sempat mengundang kecurigaan dari semuanya tapi segera diabaikan karena mereka semua sedang bahagia saat ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi keanehan Sasuke yang sudah biasa aneh itu.

* * *

Pagi ini Naruto bangun dengan penuh keceriaan. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum membuat semua orang di rumah sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi jiwanya. Ah tapi ternyata bukan Naruto saja. Tenten pun terserang penyakit yang sama. Ketika ditanya yang lain mereka berdua hanya ber "Hm?" ria dan senyumnya pun tidak menghilang sedikit pun. Mereka belum mendengar apa-apa tentang kunjungan ke apartemen Sasuke kemarin dan menurut Temari yang dapat kabar dari Kankuro bahwa Gaara juga sepertinya dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Apa sih yang sebenernya terjadi di apartemennya Sasuke?" Ketiganya memang terlihat bahagia, tapi mereka tidak yakin apakah mereka harus ikut senang atau justru harus khawatir.

Candaan Kushina dan juga rengekan si kembar bahkan tidak berhasil merusak keceriaan Naruto. Semua hanya bisa saling pandang dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika akhirnya Naruto meminta Sai mengantarnya ke kampus bersama dengan Tenten.

Kampus lagi-lagi gempar. Hanya saja kali ini penyebabnya bukan karena Narumi kesayangan mereka yang mengamuk, justru Narumi sangat ramah hari ini dan menyapa semua orang yang dia lewati. Semua kembali berbisik karena keceriaan tingkat tinggi ini. Seperti halnya di rumah, ketika ada yang bertanya apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia Narumi hanya tersenyum tanpa penjelasan membuat semakin penasaran saja. Belum lagi perubahan ini begitu drastis mengingat mood si gadis kemarin.

Saat waktunya mata kuliah yang diikutinya bersama Sasuke tiba, Narumi bukan hanya bersenandung tapi juga sedikit berjingkrak menuju kelas tersebut. "Sasuke-kun~~!" Dia bahkan menyanyikan nama Sasuke saat memanggilnya membuat orang yang dipanggil sedikit bergidik.

**Kau kerasukan apa, Dobe? Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu! Itu mengerikan. **"Hn." Narumi terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan protes dari Sasuke dan lanjut mendekati Uchiha tersebut. Selama mata kuliah berlangsung mereka duduk bersebelahan, Narumi masih dengan senyum tak hentinya dan Sasuke yang tanpa reaksi berarti seperti biasa.

Begitu kelas berakhir beberapa siswa mendekati mereka berdua. Karena setelah ini jam makan siang jadi tidak ada alasan bagi siapapun untuk cepat-cepat pergi, kecuali yang sudah sangat lapar. "Naru-chan, boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Narumi yang baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya menoleh. "Tanya apa?"

"Um, itu..soal kalian." Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin segera pergi diam sejenak karena dia menjadi salah satu bahan pertanyaan. "Apa benar kalian bertunangan?"

"Iya, kok. Kan udah Naru bilang, Sasuke itu calon istri Naru." Sasuke melirik tajam karena dibilang istri seperti perempuan. Bukan karena dia keberatan, tapi lebih kepada yang mengatakannya saat ini adalah Narumi bukan Naruto.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula Sasuke kelihatannya tidak setuju."

Kali ini Narumi menatap mereka semua satu persatu. "Kalian mau bukti?" Semua balik menatapnya bingung sekaligus penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja Narumi menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya membuat pemuda berambut raven itu kaget. "Sasuke, aku tahu kau tidak suka Narumi. Kali ini saja jangan berpikir dan nimati saja oke? Ini aku," Narumi berbisik di telinga Sasuke agar hanya dia saja yang mendengar dan menggunakan suaranya yang asli.

**Hah? Apa maksud…**

Sasuke tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat apapun yang ingin diucapkannya karena bibirnya tiba-tiba saja dikunci. Begitu terkejutnya dia karena lagi-lagi dicium ketika dirinya tidak siap. Tapi ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Naruto membuatnya mau tidak mau menikmati ciuman ini dan Sasuke bahkan membalas menciumnya meski sedikit malu-malu.

**Mmm. Naruto. **Tangan Naruto bahkan mulai mengelus punggung dan tengkuknya membuat Sasuke semakin lumer. Tanpa dia sadari suara desahan yang tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. **Naru, kau membuatku gila. **Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman ketika akhirnya Naruto menyudahi kegiatan yang menguras napas mereka tersebut. Yang Sasuke lihat pertama kali adalah mata biru Naruto yang menatapnya intens membuatnya mengerang. "Mm, Naru."

Mendengar suara tersebut Narumi tersenyum. Sasuke sepertinya tidak sadar sudah menggunakan suaranya dan juga lupa dengan keadaan sekitar. "Sasuke-kun, kamu calon istri Naru kan? Kamu mau kan jadi istri Naru?"

Sasuke yang masih sedikit terengah-engah menjawabnya sambil menatap sayu. "Tentu. Aku mau jadi istrimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Naru." Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar bahwa yang tadi bertanya adalah suara Narumi, bukan Naruto. Dia hanya fokus pada mata biru yang menatapnya juga kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir yang belum lama menciumnya mesra.

Narumi semakin tersenyum lebar. Dia memeluk Sasuke lagi lalu menatap kepada semuanya yang ternyata wajahnya sudah berubah sangat merah dan bahkan ada yang mimisan. Hanya kali ini saja dia membiarkan mereka melihat Sasuke yang menggoda seperti ini dan juga mendengar suaranya yang seksi. "Nah, kalian liat kan? Sasuke-kun cuma malu-malu, tapi dia punya Naru. Kalian ga boleh ganggu dia lagi." Tidak ada yang membalas kata-katanya karena semua segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Sepertinya untuk beberapa saat toilet akan penuh. Sebuah cengkraman di bahunya membuat Narumi menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih ada di pelukannya. "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Cengkaraman Sasuke semakin kuat. "Apanya yang Sasuke-kun?! Seenaknya saja kau menciumku lagi dan kali ini di depan semuanya. Kau sengaja ingin mempermalukanku?! Kau bahkan membuatku bicara dan mendesah di depan mereka. Itu sangat memalukan! Dan kau menciumku sebagai perempuan! Perempuan!" Yang dimarahi malah tertawa membuatnya semakin geram. "Jangan tertawa, bodoh! Kau mau kucincang hidup-hidup!"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Tidak perlu berteriak." Dengan tidak adanya siswa lain Naruto bisa menggunakan suara aslinya dengan bebas. "Aku tidak ada niat mempermalukanmu. Aku justru melakukannya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu lagi. Dengan begini sekarang semua tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku. Kita bisa bebas berkencan, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mau berkencan dengan perempuan."

"Tapi jika di ruangan tertutup aku Naruto dan aku milikmu seutuhnya."

Sasuke semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Naruto. "Kau mesum." Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa, apalagi mengingat perbincangan mereka kemarin. Bukannya Sasuke itu yang lebih mesum dari dirinya?

Mereka berdua keluar menuju kantin setelah Sasuke tenang dan berjalan bergandengan. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai ekpsresi yang berbeda. Ada yang cemburu, ada yang sedih bahkan menangis, ada juga yang malah teriak-teriak seperti fans. Begitu kagetnya Narumi ketika tiba-tiba ada yang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Naru!"

"Gaara-kun?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendongak menatapnya. "Naru, aku rindu."

Narumi mengelus rambut Gaara dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kan kemarin ketemu." Pemuda satu ini memang manja sekali padanya.

"Tapi kan itu…" Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia dipaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan Narumi ditarik menjauh darinya. "Kau. Uchiha." Sasuke menatapnya seakan bicara 'Dia milikku' dan mereka pun saling melemparkan tatapan dingin. Seseorang memanggil namanya dan ketika menoleh Gaara melihat Tenten sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menggandeng seseorang. "Tenten! Neji-kun!" Gaara melupakan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke dan lari menghambur ke arah Neji. "Kenapa bisa disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja dan juga menemui kalian." Neji menatap Sasuke yang masih memeluk Narumi sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya penuh arti. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu kan, Sasuke? Dan tatapan membunuhmu itu tidak mempan padaku." Sasuke malah semakin menyipitkan matanya. "Terserah kau saja, Uchiha."

Dengan kedatangan Neji, Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan lagi soal Sasuke dan dengan manja merangkul tangan kanan Neji sedangkan di sebelah kirinya ada Tenten. Mereka berlima duduk bersama dan memesan makan siang. Gaara yang manja disuapi Neji sedangkan Tenten menyuapi Neji sambil makan sendiri sesekali, mereka bertiga harmonis sekali. Narumi ingin sekali menyuapi atau disuapi, sayangnya Sasuke tidak mau karena itu memalukan katanya. Narumi sedikit kecewa tapi tidak keberatan, Sasuke memang begitu dan menurutnya sikapnya yang malu-malu itu manis.

Dengan terbukanya hubungan mereka semua menjadi mudah dan juga sulit. Sekarang Narumi bisa dengan mudah menolak ajakan siapapun padanya, tapi ternyata bagi Sasuke justru sebaliknya. Gara-gara insiden di kelas waktu itu beberapa orang malah mengejarnya, Narumi jadi harus siap melindungi atau ketika dia tidak bisa dia mengirim Sai atau meminta tolong Neji untuk menjaga Sasuke dari serangan binatang liar.

Kushina berteriak senang dan memeluk Sasuke erat ketika mendengar bahwa sebentar lagi calon menantunya akan segera menjadi menantu. "Ibu dah nunggu lama banget! Akhirnya Sasuke jadi anak Ibu." Si kembar Kyuubi-Kurama ikut menerjang calon kakak baru mereka dan Sasuke harus berusaha keras untuk lepas dari mereka.

**Kenapa keluarga Uzumaki senang sekali menyerang orang dengan pelukan maut mereka?**

Keluarga Uchiha dikabari juga mengenai berita bahagia ini. Para gadis Naruto pun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa mereka ikut senang. Mereka sedikit terkejut ketika diberitahu ternyata Naruto sudah lama mengetahui tentang kekasih mereka masing-masing. Semua dibicarakan dengan baik dan tidak ada lagi masalah dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan. Semua merasa lega.

Di hari Minggu Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke di apartemennya. Neji sedang kencan bersama Tenten dan Gaara jadi mereka hanya berdua disini. "Sasuke, kau masih ingat syarat yang kuajukan dulu jika kau ingin jadi istriku?"

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati cemilan berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Naruto. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

Suara Sasuke jika sedang bicara normal seperti ini memang merdu. Naruto ingin hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengar suara ini seterusnya. "Syarat nomor satu sudah kau penuhi, itu artinya tinggal satu lagi. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Ya, sudah pasti." Syarat yang pertama adalah Sasuke harus pintar memasak. Naruto sudah mengakui kemampuan Uchiha ini dalam membuat makanan. Syarat yang kedua belum dia coba dan Naruto penasaran dengan kemampuan Sasuke. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Sasuke sambil senyam-senyum. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Naruto? Jangan macam-macam."

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes kemampuanmu. Kebetulan aku sedang sedikit pegal, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Wajah Naruto semakin dekat dan Sasuke refleks mundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil merona. "Kenapa? Hanya memijat, kan? Aku tidak meminta yang lain."

"Ba-baiklah! Tapi disini saja." Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang dia perlukan. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko memijat Naruto di dalam kamar. Meski sebelumnya dia yang berinisiatif mengajak untuk melakukan yang iya-iya, tapi kali ini dia yang harus menahan diri. "Kontrol dirimu, Sasuke. Ini hanya Naruto, kau hanya akan memijat Naruto." Justru itulah masalahnya, dia harus memijat Naruto. "Sial." Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum kembali ke ruang tamu.

Naruto sudah berbaring telungkup di sofa dan dia pun sudah _topless_. Batin Sasuke ingin berteriak melihat tubuh Naruto yang terekspos. Sekali lagi dia menarik napas lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping Naruto. Dia menuangkan sedikit minyak pada tangannya lalu mulai memijat punggung yang ternyata lumayan kekar itu.

**Pantas saja pelukannya terasa hangat dan membuatku merasa aman dalam dekapannya. Tubuhmu indah sekali, Naruto. Aku ingin didekap olehmu selamanya. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku terdengar seperti perempuan murahan. Tunggu. Aku bukan perempuan!**

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

**Untung saja dia tidak bisa melihatku sekarang. **"Uh, tidak ada. Bagaimana? Apa pijatannya cukup?" Naruto terkekeh entah karena alasan apa. **Berhenti bersuara seperti itu! Kau membuatku semakin gugup, kau sadar tidak?!**

"Tenang saja. Pijatanmu enak. Pegal-pegalku sudah mulai hilang. Kau memang istri idaman." Sasuke hanya bisa merona tanpa bisa merespon. "Lain kali aku mengandalkanmu untuk memijat seluruh bagian tubuhku, Sasuke."

Tangan yang sedang memijat menghentikan pekerjaannya dan meraih bantal yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sofa. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke melemparnya ke kepala Naruto. "Dasar mesum!" Dengan satu gerakan dia bangkit dan berniat pergi tapi segera dihentikan oleh sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya.

"Tidak perlu marah begitu. Aku juga akan memijatmu."

"Berisik!" **Berhenti berkata seperti itu! Kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa menahan diri! Kau sengaja. Kau pasti sengaja! Uzumaki, bodoh! Menyebalkan!**

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan maut Uzumaki. _Padahal maksudku tidak mengarah kesana. Sasuke yang _pervert_ manis juga. Jadi semakin ingin menggodanya. Ah, uke-ku yang manis._

* * *

**Yup, berakhir begitu saja hahaha. **

**Setelah dipikir-pikir dan menimang, aku putusin bakal kasih satu chapter tambahan. Kalau masih mau baca silahkan tunggu, chapternya bakal aku publish minggu depan.**

**Ya, doakan saja begitu.**

**:D**


	10. Chapter Tambahan

**Maaf ya semua karena aku tipe author yang jarang (apa hampir ga pernah ya?) bales review kalian. Apalagi kalau harus satu persatu. Tapi semuanya aku terima dan terimakasih banget atas dukungannya.**

**Masalah tinggi badan Naru sebenernya dia itu lebih tinggi dari Sasuke meski ga tinggi-tinggi amat. Kalau sama cowo lain pada umumnya ya hampir sama lah ceritanya. Walau dia tinggi tapi imut itu ya karena karisma dan dandanan, jadi mereka ga terlalu peduli sama tinggi badan.**

**Ga usah bayangin Sasuke jadi uke gimana. Aku juga awalnya gimana gitu karena lebih sering baca SasuNaru, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu (cieee) baru bisa. Khususnya kalau ceritanya bagus. Dan setelah diingat-ingat di semua cerita aku karakter Sasuke yang aku bikin ga ada yang sama dengan sifat aslinya di manga/anime. Ya paling _cool_-nya doang, tapi ga Teme gitu. Padahal ga niat begitu, cuma karena tuntutan alur cerita hee. Ada aja OOC-nya yang muncul, tapi meski begitu yang penting ga bikin ceritanya ikut kacau ya hahaha.**

* * *

_ "Yang bener, Naruto? Jadi Sasuke-kun suka sama perempuan yang berani? Jadi kita harus ngejar-ngejar dia? Masa sih Sasuke-kun itu pemalu."_

_"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Dia itu memang pemalu. Dia bilang padaku karena aku sahabatnya. Kalau masih tidak percaya tanya saja Itachi."_

_"Terus Sasuke-kun beneran suka sama barang-barang manis? Dia koleksi serangga? Dia juga suka sama perempuan yang suka dandan?"_

_"Iya, benar. Kalau kalian bisa cium saja dia. Kalau Sasuke mengelak dia hanya pura-pura. Setelah pulang dan bertemu denganku dia baru bisa jujur. Karena itu kalian tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Kejar saja sekuat tenaga."_

_._

_"Hiks hiks, Naru! Ada yang menyimpan serangga di lokerku. Keluarkan!"_

_"Mana?! Sini biar kubuang. Kurang ajar. Siapa yang berani mengerjaimu seperti ini?"_

_"Naruto__, kenapa mereka mengejarku terus? Mereka menyeramkan. Hiks hiks hiks. Aku tidak suka anak perempuan. Mereka seram."_

_"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku akan melindungimu."_

_._

_"Naru! Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kalau kau tidak ada siapa yang akan melindungiku?"_

_"Tenang saja, ketika sudah dewasa nanti aku akan menikahimu. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjagamu selamanya. Mereka tidak akan kubiarkan mengganggumu lagi."_

_"Benar? Kau janji?"_

_"Tentu. Tapi kalau mau jadi istriku kau harus pintar memasak dan bisa memijat."_

_"Baiklah. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras."_

.

"Naru, kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu? Kau terlihat menyeramkan."

Naruto menyeruput teh dari cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya lalu menatap pemuda yang baru saja datang bergabung duduk bersamanya di balkon kamar. "Hanya mengingat masa lalu." Diteguknya lagi minuman tersebut sebelum menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja agar tangannya bisa bebas memeluk kekasihnya.

"Bicara soal masa lalu, Itachi mengatakan kau memiliki cerita menarik saat kita kecil dulu. Cerita yang aku tidak ketahui dan terjadi saat kita masih dekat. Aku tidak tahu ada yang tidak kuketahui mengenai dirimu. Apa itu?"

Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke agar bersandar di bahunya lalu dengan lembut mengelus rambut ravennya. "Tidak perlu mendengarkan Itachi. Sejak kapan kau percaya padanya? Kau tahu sendiri kakakmu itu senang memainkan pikiran orang." _Begitu juga denganku._

"Hn, kau benar juga." Sasuke menikmati perhatian yang diberikan Naruto. Sudah dua bulan mereka menjalani hubungan resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Meski yang publik tahu adalah Narumi berpacaran dengan Sasuke, bukan Naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa mengeluh lagi mengenai hal ini. Dia sendiri tidak mau mimpi buruk yang dulu terulang kembali. "Oh iya, bukankah hari ini perayaan Neji dan Gaara tinggal bersama? Jam berapa acaranya?"

Sudah satu bulan Sasuke tinggal bersama Naruto di kediaman Namikaze. Temari, Sakura dan Ino masih tinggal disini. Mereka berencana akan keluar dan tinggal bersama kekasih mereka setelah Temari berhasil meyakinkan Shikamaru bahwa itu tidaklah merepotkan, Sakura setelah Itachi kembali dari luar negeri beberapa bulan lagi, Ino dan Sai setelah kuliah Ino selesai. Tenten baru akan bergabung dengan Neji dan Gaara, di apartemen Neji dan Sasuke sebelumnya, setelah dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sebelum itu terjadi dia akan sering mampir tentu saja. Sedangkan Hinata masih sama seperti biasa. Dia masih memasak bagi mereka semua, meski awalnya Sasuke tidak suka dan sempat ribut gara-gara itu. Kini keduanya bekerja sama, karena yang harus diberi makan memang banyak, setelah mendapatkan pengertian dari Naruto dan juga ceramah dari Neji. Neji pun menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang sarapan dan ikut makan malam sesekali di kediaman Namikaze, terkadang bersama Gaara. Semakin ramai saja.

Karena libur sekolah si kembar sudah usai Kushina dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan mereka. Tapi sebelumnya dia berjanji akan berkunjung lagi bersama dengan Minato juga. Naruto sangat berharap hal itu akan terwujud dalam jangka waktu yang masih lama. Dia mencintai ibunya, tapi terkadang dia ingin ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Acaranya jam 4."

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Naruto dan segera bangkit. "Dua puluh menit lagi jam 4! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Sasuke berbalik untuk menuju kamar tapi menoleh lagi ketika melihat Naruto masih santai duduk. "Kenapa malah diam? Kalau kita terlambat Neji pasti akan menceramahiku lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehannya yang panjang itu. Jarak dari sini ke apartemennya butuh sepuluh menit dengan mobil dan kita bahkan belum bersiap!"

"Santai saja, Sasuke."

"Jangan memintaku untuk bersantai! Ayo cepat bangun!" Sasuke menarik Naruto berdiri dan membawanya ke dalam kamar untuk bersiap. "Ayolah, Naru. Kau bisa memakai bajumu sendiri, kan?" Sasuke sudah sibuk berganti dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat dia sedang mengancingkan kemejanya Naruto malah memeluknya dari belakang dan dia belum berganti sedikit pun. "Naru, lepas. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang."

"Tenanglah. Kita tidak akan terlambat. Justru mereka yang terlambat."

Sasuke berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kancing kemejanya dengan susah payah dalam posisinya sekarang ini. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengigau."

Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Wangimu enak. Kau pakai parfum apa?" Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar melepaskannya ditemani dengan rentetan kata-kata yang tidak didengarkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. "Kau semangat sekali ingin pergi ke tempat Neji."

"Bukan begitu!"

Naruto memutar tubuh Sasuke agar mereka berhadapan. Dia mengecup singkat hidung Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau manis jika sedang galak padaku."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kalau Naruto masih saja menggodanya di saat seperti ini. Selanjutnya dia malah ditarik keluar menuju ruangan lain, ruangan yang Naruto sebut ruang Uzuna. Begitu pintu dibuka ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang disana yang sedang mempersiapkan ini itu. Sai, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, dan juga Tenten, semua sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pesta. Tinggal tokoh utamanya saja yang belum datang. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin bersantai-santai denganmu. Lagipula mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini, lebih baik kita tidak mengganggu."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Pantas saja kau tenang-tenang." Setelah mulai terbiasa tinggal dengan semuanya di rumah ini, Sasuke tidak lagi merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka para perempuan. Dia juga sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya asalkan Naruto ada bersamanya. Yup, Naruto, hanya Naruto, bukan Narumi. Jika bersama Narumi terkadang Sasuke malah menjadi semakin temperamen. Entah disengaja oleh Narumi atau tidak. Sasuke terkadang mengobrol dengan mereka, para gadis, meski dia masih belum mau disentuh dengan alasan apapun. Tapi semua itu hanya berlaku bagi mereka para gadis Naruto saja. Ya, mereka masih disebut begitu dan Sasuke tidak keberatan. Jika sudah di luar rumah maka Sasuke yang pendiam yang akan muncul.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Masih ada tiga belas menit sebelum jam 4. Lakukan sesuatu di tempat lain selama itu dan kembali kemari ketika sudah jam 4 tepat." Ino berkacak pinggang dari sudut ruangan bersebrangan dengan mereka.

"Lihat, kan. Gara-gara kau kita diusir. Ino-chan tidak pernah mengusirku sebelumnya."

"Naru-chan!" Ino masih berkacak pinggang.

"Iya iya, kami keluar." Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu. "Tiga belas menit katanya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan denganmu hanya dalam tiga belas menit?" Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke mesra, seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa diinginkannya semburat tipis muncul di pipi Sasuke. Tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dia lepas paksa lalu menariknya menuju kembali ke kamar Naruto. "Aku akan membantumu bersiap. Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Meski Sasuke berkata begitu lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Mengetahui hal tersebut Naruto sengaja melakukannya dan sering menggodanya dengan cara yang sama.

Pukul empat tepat bel kediaman Namikaze berbunyi menandakan aktor utama perayaan hari ini telah datang. Semuanya segera berkumpul di ruang Uzuna dan memulai pesta mereka. Sebagai tanda bahwa mereka semua ikut senang, masing-masing memberikan hadiah kepada pasangan unik kita. Tentu saja diperuntukkan bagi mereka bertiga, Neji, Gaara, dan Tenten, bukan hanya Neji dan Gaara.

"Hei Neji, emangnya keluarga kamu bakal ngebolehin kalau kamu punya dua istri?" goda Ino. HInata yang duduk tidak jauh darinya mengeluarkan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Atas pertanyaan yang tidak terduga ini kedua "calon istri" yang dimaksudkan menatap Neji dengan penuh harap. _'Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan pernikahan?' _ pikirnya. Mereka bertiga baru saja menjalani hubungan selama satu bulan. Sebelum menjawab Neji melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah Ino yang diabaikan oleh si gadis. "Kurasa selama aku bisa mempertanggung jawabkannya mereka tidak akan keberatan." Karena satu pertanyaan tadi semua mulai ikut menggoda Neji dan memberikan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya kewalahan untuk menjawab. "Kalian semua semakin seperti Sasuke saja yang tidak bisa diam jika sudah membuka mulut."

"Hei!" Sebelum Sasuke bisa meneruskan ocehannya Naruto segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan Sasuke untuk menyerang Neji. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak berdiam diri dan memaki dalam hati sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Terlihat sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Neji melihat ketidakmampuan sahabatnya. Sambil merangkul Gaara dan Tenten di kedua tangannya dia berbicara dengan nada mengejek. "Kurasa mulai dari sekarang hidupku akan menjadi lebih tenang. Terimakasih, Naruto. Kau telah menyelamatkan telingaku dari ancaman tuli seumur hidup." Sudah pasti ucapan tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin beringas untuk melepaskan diri dan menyerang Neji.

Naruto sudah hampir mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk menahan sang kekasih, namun dia belum merasa terancam dan malah menjawab Neji dengan santai. "Senang sekali bisa membantu, Neji. Jika ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha satu ini aku tidak keberatan apapun itu." Sekarang Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah orang yang sedang mendekapnya mencegahnya menyiksa sahabatnya sendiri namun malah berbalik bersekongkol. Entah makian apa yang Sasuke ucapkan di dalam hatinya, karena Naruto belum mengizinkan Sasuke untuk membaginya pada mereka semua hanya dia yang tahu pasti apa itu. Meski bagaimana dia bisa tahu masih menjadi misteri. "Maaf semuanya, aku harus mengendalikan calon istriku ini dulu. Kalian nikmati saja pestanya. Sekali lagi selamat ya, Neji, Gaara. Kau juga Tenten, dan yang lainnya. Tidak perlu berpamitan jika akan pulang, mau menginap pun boleh. Sai akan mempersiapkan kamarnya nanti. Aku permisi dulu."

Begitu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto segera mengangkatnya dan menggotongnya keluar. "Hei! Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Aku belum menyelesaikan urusanku dengan si Neji. Rambutnya itu akan benar-benar kujambak dan kugunting kecil-kecil. Naruto! Kau dengar aku?!" dan seterusnya. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan Uzuna hanya mendengar sebagian kecil dari apa yang Sasuke katakan karena Naruto begitu cepat meninggalkan mereka. Neji terlihat puas sekali. Meski dalam hati dia ikut merasa bahagia untuk sahabatnya itu karena akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia cari dan tunggu.

Naruto berjalan santai di dalam rumah masih menggendong Sasuke. Dia tidak begitu mempedulikan kata-kata yang dilontarkan padanya dan terus melangkah seperti tidak membawa beban. Ketika dia merasa menjadi sepi baru dia sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah berhenti bicara. "Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Kupikir kita akan kembali ke kamar." Nada suaranya terdengar penasaran.

"Di rumah ini banyak sekali ruangan yang bisa kita kunjungi. Tapi jika kau lebih suka di kamar dan melakukan sesuatu denganku, aku bisa berbalik kapan saja. Tinggal katakan saja."

Sasuke sedikit merona, dia bersyukur tidak perlu melihat Naruto sekarang. "Hn." Kamar bukanlah pilihan yang baik saat ini dan lagipula dia penasaran kemana Naruto akan membawanya sebenarnya. Banyak sekali ruangan yang belum pernah dia kunjungi disini. Tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu.

Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sejujurnya dia sendiri ingin sekali kembali ke kamar dan melakukan banyak hal pada Sasuke. Hanya saja dia harus menahan diri sampai saatnya tiba nanti. _Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan lama lagi. Kau tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Sasuke. Oh, kita sudah sampai. _Dengan tangannya yang bebas Naruto membuka pintu lalu masuk tidak lupa menutup lagi pintu di belakangnya.

Sasuke dia dudukkan di sebuah kursi yang ada disana sementara dia sendiri berjalan menuju sebuah rak dan mencari sebuah kotak tertentu. "Sedang apa kita di gudang?"

"Hm?" Naruto terus mencari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. _Dimana Ibu menyimpannya, ya? _Sejenak dia berpikir untuk meminta Sai membantunya mencari tapi diurungkan. Dari sekian banyak kotak yang ada di ruangan ini kenapa justru tidak ada yang bertuliskan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Naru!"

"Sabar. Nanti kau juga tahu." Jawabannya tidak membuat Sasuke puas malah membuatnya semakin kesal. Tapi membayangkan wajah Sasuke nanti saat melihat apa yang dia temukan membuatnya ingin menggodanya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Lagipula Naruto bukan sengaja menemukannya selama ini, dia memang tidak tahu kotak yang mana.

_Jangan-jangan Ibu mengerjaiku saat bilang dia menyimpannya di gudang ini. Awas saja kalau memang itu benar. Oh, ini dia. _Kotak itu tertumpuk di bawah beberapa gulungan karpet. Naruto membawanya lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan Sasuke. "Maaf sedikit berdebu, setelah ini jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu ya."

Sasuke menatap kotak di pangkuannya lalu menatap Naruto bertanya. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." Dengan sedikit curiga dan juga penasaran Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut. Dia tercengang saat mengeluarkan isinya dan hanya menatap benda tersebut tanpa berkedip. Melihat reaksi Sasuke ini Naruto tidak tahan ingin tertawa tapi yang keluar hanyalah sebuah tawa kecil. Dia mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Sasuke lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Kotak tadi dia pindahkan ke lantai lalu setelah semuanya rapi dia memakaikan aksesoris terakhir pada kepala Sasuke. "Sudah kuduga kau terlihat cantik memakai ini."

Sasuke tersadar mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto padanya. Sambil berusaha menarik lepas aksesoris di kepalanya dia berteriak sekali lagi. "Apa-apaan ini?! Jangan mengejekku. Aku ini bukan perempuan tahu! Dan jangan menyebutku cantik. Aku tidak cantik!" Padahal wajahnya merah karena dipanggil begitu. "Meski kau yang melakukannya bukan berarti aku akan memaafkanmu karena memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kau tahu aku tidak suka! Jangan samakan aku dengan para makhluk itu!"

Masih sambil menahan tawanya yang membuat Sasuke sangat ingin memukulnya, Naruto memakaikan lagi aksesoris kepala Sasuke lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat. "Sasuke, aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Ini adalah baju yang dipakai ibuku di hari pernikahannya. Aku ingin kau memakainya juga, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu memakainya. Tidak ada hubungannya meski kau laki-laki, kau tetap terlihat cantik bagiku."

"Na-Naruto." Wajah Sasuke semakin bertambah merah. **Dia bilang ingin segera menikahiku!**

Naruto terkekeh. "Iya benar, aku ingin segera menikahimu. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah sekarang saja?"

"Eeh?!"

Naruto akhirnya tertawa dengan bebas kali ini. Dia tidak tahan melihat wajah Sasuke yang manis dan reaksinya yang polos. Sasuke menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan sayang di kepala karena sudah menertawakannya. "Maaf maaf." Setelah mengendalikan tawanya dia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas lalu memeluknya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sasuke. "Ah, aku tidak tahan. Kita menikah besok saja, ya."

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tangannya mengelus sayang rambut pirang Naruto yang masih bersandar manja padanya. "Terserah kau saja."

* * *

Esoknya ketika Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kelas yang dia ikuti bersama Narumi, ditemani oleh Neji tentunya, mereka mendengar suara-suara berisik dari dalam ruangan. Terdengar beberapa mahasiswa yang sedikit berargumen dengan Narumi sambil menyebut-nyebut namanya. Sasuke dan Neji saling bertatapan bingung. **Ada apa lagi sekarang?**

Begitu Sasuke memasuki kelas Neji harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya karena semuanya seketika mengerubunginya ketika sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke, ini bohong kan? Tidak mungkin secepat ini, kan?!"

"Sasuke-kun, kamu manis banget. Kyaaa!"

"Hei, kapan ini terjadi?"

"Itu pasti _photoshop_!"

Di antara semua keributan ini Narumi terlihat duduk santai dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. **Apalagi yang kau lakukan kali ini, Naruto?! Jangan melibatkanku dalam kegilaanmu lagi! Aaargh, singkirkan mereka! **Sasuke sembunyi di belakang Neji, ekspresi wajahnya ketakutan meskipun dia tahu mereka tidak akan menyentuhnya jika tidak ingin mendapat amukan dari Narumi mereka tersayang.

"Semuanya!" Narumi tiba-tiba berteriak. "Tolong kasih Sasuke-kun jalan, ya. Lagian bentar lagi kelasnya mau mulai loh."

Tak lama kemudian dosen pun masuk dan mata kuliah harus segera dijalankan. Sasuke selamat dari satu mimpi buruk yang masih dia tidak ketahui apa penyebabnya. Dia duduk di sebelah Narumi dan menatapnya penuh curiga. **Aku butuh penjelasan.**

Narumi tidak segera menjawab malah berpura-pura serius mendengarkan penjelasan dosen padahal terlihat sekali dia sedang menahan senyum. Sasuke yang awalnya kesal lama-kelamaan membiarkannya dan ikut mendengarkan mata kuliah. Di tengah-tengah jam kelas Narumi tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Secarik kertas yang bertuliskan, "Aku hanya menunjukkan bagaimana cantiknya istriku." Selanjutnya dia menyodorkan satu benda lagi.

Sasuke mengambilnya dan terbelalak. Itu adalah foto dirinya yang memakai gaun pengantin tradisional Jepang milik Kushina yang diambil Naruto kemarin. Setelah obrolan di gudang kemarin Naruto memaksa dan setengah merengek agar Sasuke mau memakai pakaian tersebut dengan benar layaknya pengantin. Merasa luluh Sasuke menuruti keinginannya dan Naruto mengambil beberapa gambar dengan menggunakan kamera miliknya. Untuk koleksi katanya, ada-ada saja tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menolak. Dan ternyata foto tersebut malah dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Pantas saja semuanya ribut sekali.

Sadar akan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Sasuke, Narumi segera menutup mulut Sasuke menggunakan tangannya lalu memeluknya erat. "Kalau pengen protes nanti aja ya. Sekarang kita kan lagi ada di kelas. Kalau Sasuke-kun maksa nanti Naru cium lagi loh, biar ada Sensei juga."

Ancaman tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke menahan makiannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak memaki dalam hati. Setelah yakin Sasuke tidak akan berteriak Narumi melepaskannya dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Sasuke memalingkan wajah dan ketika Narumi tidak melihat wajahnya berubah merah. **Aku tidak percaya dia memperlihatkanku dengan dandanan seperti itu. Huwaa, memalukan! Kenapa juga dia masih bersikeras berkata kalau aku ini cantik?! Bukankah dia yang lebih suka berdandan seperti perempuan? Naruto bodoh! Seenaknya saja berbuat seperti itu padaku. Tapi kenapa aku malah berdebar-debar? Tenang Sasuke, tenang.**

Begitu kelas selesai Narumi segera menarik Sasuke lari keluar gedung menghindari interogasi lebih lanjut tentang foto tadi dari yang lain. Mereka bertemu Neji, Gaara, dan Tenten di luar dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Ternyata keributan tadi pagi begitu cepat menyebar di kampus sampai Tenten dan Gaara yang beda Fakultas saja mendengarnya.

Awalnya mereka menggoda Sasuke setelah melihat foto tersebut tapi berujung pada saling mengejek dan menggoda satu sama lain. Kira-kira seperti ini obrolannya.

"Hee, Sasuke-kun ternyata cantik juga ya."

"Aku tidak cantik!"

"Lihat aja, padahal ga di_make-up_, gimana kalo pake coba. Iya kan, Gaara?"

"Betul. Aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Selama tinggal bersama denganmu dulu aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau itu bisa mempunyai sisi seperti ini."

"Diam kau, Hyuuga!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Sasuke. Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau ini cantik, mereka saja setuju."

"Kau juga diam, Naruto!"

"Jangan-jangan Gaara juga akan terlihat cantik jika memakai gaun pengantin."

"E-eh?! Neji-kun!"

"Kenapa cuma Gaara? Aku juga bisa dan pasti cantik juga, kan."

"Kalau Tenten sudah pasti. Tapi yang kumaksudkan adalah meskipun Gaara laki-laki tetap bisa terlihat cantik."

"Hah, rasakan itu Sabaku. Kau juga akan dirubah menjadi perempuan oleh kekasihmu."

"Berisik kau, Uchiha. Oh tunggu, apa itu artinya kau mengaku bahwa sudah berubah menjadi perempuan?"

"Aku bukan perempuan! Dasar pohon cabe!"

"Apa yang kau maksud pohon cabe?"

"Lihat saja rambutmu merah, matamu hijau, dan kau kecil seperti cabe rawit. Kata-katamu juga pedas."

"Kau sendiri kepala bebek!"

"Pohon cabe!"

"Kepala bebek!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke tetap lebih cantik."

"Tidak, Gaara pasti lebih cantik."

"Bener juga. Sakura sama Ino pasti bakal heboh kalau denger cerita ini deh. Pasti mereka mau ngajuin diri buat dandanin kalian."

"Diam kalian semua!"

Bisa tebak siapa bilang apa? Yang terakhir itu adalah Sasuke dan Gaara yang berteriak bersama. Untung saja mereka berada di taman belakang kampus yang memang jarang dikunjungi orang. Jika ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka terdengar agak gila, bukan?

Setelah hari itu pun dipercaya bahwa Narumi dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Banyak yang menangis dan juga meratap karena benar-benar kehilangan harapan juga kesempatan. Narumi tidak pernah meluruskan berita tersebut dan malah menikmati keadaan sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Kenapa? Alasannya simpel saja.

Begini, karena dipercaya mereka suami-istri itu artinya mereka bebas melakukan apa saja. Baik di depan umum maupun secara _private_. Terkadang Narumi menggoda Sasuke mengenai waktu yang mereka habiskan ketika hanya berdua di depan semua yang mengarah ke hal-hal yang biasanya sepasang suami-istri lakukan. Karena itu tidak terjadi tentu Sasuke tidak setuju tapi tidak bisa protes. Yang lebih parahnya lagi candaan tersebut membuatnya semakin berpikir ke arah sana dan menginginkan Naruto lebih dari sebelumnya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka belum benar-benar menikah dan hal yang ingin dia lakukan tidak bisa dilakukan namun Narumi selalu menggodanya mengenai hal tersebut membuat Sasuke frustasi. Dia sangat ingin disentuh Naruto. Kenyataan lain bahwa Narumi terlihat menikmati keadaannya yang seperti ini membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

Keadaan ini bertahan sekitar tiga bulan. Selama tiga bulan itu godaan Narumi tidak pernah berhenti dan saat di rumah Naruto meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan macam-macam. Hal itu justru membuat keinginannya semakin hari semakin besar. Tarik ulur seperti itu membuatnya gila. Ketika dia bertanya kapan mereka akan menikah Naruto hanya akan memeluknya dan menggodanya tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

Dan hari ini tiba-tiba saja dia dipanggil pulang ke kediaman Uchiha dan bahkan dijemput untuk memastikan dia datang. **Ada apa kalian memanggilku tiba-tiba seperti ini? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan ingin segera pulang. **"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau tahu kami tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan jika kau hanya menatap kami dan menggunakan dua huruf sakralmu itu," ucap Fugaku.

**Karena aku memang tidak ingin bicara dengan kalian.**

"Biarkan saja, Ayah. Untuk masalah ini kita tidak perlu dia bicara." Suara yang sangat dia kenal muncul dari arah pintu dan tak lama masuklah Itachi. Sasuke membelalak lalu menatap kakaknya itu kesal. "Halo Sasuke, kau rindu padaku?"

**Sedang apa kau disini?! Bukannya seharusnya kau ada di tempat lain, jauh dari hidupku! Kenapa malah muncul disini? Ini semua pasti ulahmu, kan? Kau sengaja membuatku datang kemari dan akan berbuat sesuatu dan merusak hidup bahagiaku! **"Hn!"

"Ayah, karena aku juga tidak mengerti arti dua huruf itu sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan saja masalah ini."

"Ayah serahkan padamu." Setelah berkata begitu Fugaku beranjak bersama Mikoto yang sedari tadi ada bersamanya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Itachi mendekat dan berdiri sekitar satu meter di depan adiknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari balik bajunya lalu melambai-lambaikannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dan semuanya ada di dalam sini. Aku merasa sayang jika hanya aku yang tahu dan berniat untuk menyebarluaskannya. Hm, mungkin dia media sosial bagus juga. Lagipula adikku ternyata cantik juga memakai pakaian pengantin."

Dan dalam seketika aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai. Sasuke mengejar Itachi berkeliling rumah untuk mendapatkan amplop di tangannya. **Jangan sampai dia merusak hidupku lebih dari ini. Dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan foto itu?! Setelah kejadian tiga bulan lalu aku memastikan foto itu tidak akan pernah dilihat lagi oleh orang lain. Bagaimana Itachi bisa mendapatkannya?! Sialan!**

Mereka melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka dan tiba-tiba saja Itachi melempar amplop tadi sementara dia terus berlari. Karena amplopnya lebih penting daripada mengejar Itachi, Sasuke berhenti dan masuk ke ruangan tadi. Dia begitu lega ketika mendapatkan benda itu di tangannya. Tapi ternyata itu hanya jebakan. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup lalu terdengar suara pintu dikunci dari luar. Sasuke segera berbalik dan mencoba membuka pintu tapi tidak berhasil. "Terimakasih karena membuat semua ini mudah, Sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja sendirian di dalam sana, ya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Oi, Itachi! Buka pintu ini sekarang juga!" Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil memukul-mukul pintu. "Brengsek. Apa maksudmu mengunciku disini?! Jangan bercanda, dasar kakak tidak tahu diri! Itachi! Kembali kau kemari! Buka pintunya. Buka!" Yang Sasuke dengar justru suara langkah yang semakin menjauh.

Tangannya berhenti memukul dan selanjutnya yang dia dengar adalah keheningan. Sasuke berbalik mengamati dimana dia berada saat ini dan seketika ekspresinya berubah pucat. Amplop yang tadi masih dipegangnya terlepas lalu jatuh ke lantai. Dia terlalu emosi saat mengejar Itachi tadi dan tidak sadar bahwa ruangan yang dia masuki adalah tempat ini. Tidak ada penerangan karena dia tahu lampu di ruangan ini sudah rusak dan tidak pernah diperbaiki. Mengingat dia datang sekitar sore hari itu artinya sebentar lagi akan gelap.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar mengingat masa lalu. Dia tidak ingin berada disini lebih lama lagi. Sasuke berbalik lagi ke arah pintu dan mulai menggedor-gedor lagi meminta siapapun untuk membukanya. Entah memang sial atau Itachi memang membencinya tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin putus asa.

Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi bagi dirinya untuk menangis itu memalukan meski tidak ada yang melihat sekalipun. Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan segera menghubungi seseorang. Meski hanya sekitar empat dering saja sampai orang yang ditelepon mengangkat terasa lama sekali baginya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa menelepon? Kau sedang di rumahmu, bukan?"

"Naruto." Tanpa dia sadari suaranya bergetar.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar ketakutan."

"Na-Naru, tolong aku. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Keluarkan aku. Disini gelap."

"Tenang dulu. Kau ada dimana?"

"Di ruangan..'itu'." Sasuke yakin Naruto tahu ruangan apa yang dia maksudkan. Dulu Naruto jugalah yang menyelamatkannya saat terkunci di ruangan ini selama hampir lebih dari sehari. Tubuh Sasuke terduduk dan dia memeluk kedua lututnya menggunakan tangannya yang tidak memegang hape. "Aku tidak suka disini. Disini pengap dan aku sendirian. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa keluar seperti saat itu?"

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana?"

Tangannya meremas celana panjang birunya masih sambil terduduk tak berdaya. "Itachi."

"Itachi?" Sesaat tidak ada suara dari sebrang telepon, Naruto sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Sasuke, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku."

"Cepatlah datang, Naru."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Dan sambungan pun diputus.

Begitu dia tidak mendengar suara Naruto lagi Sasuke membiarkan hapenya merosot terlepas dari genggamannya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dia hanya bisa tertunduk sambil berharap kekasihnya akan segera datang menyelamatkannya. Entah karena ketakutannya atau memang begitu kenyataannya, Sasuke merasa dia sudah duduk disana selama berjam-jam. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Saat meraih hapenya lagi untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang ternyata benda itu sudah mati karena baterai nya habis.

Sasuke putus asa. Apa yang membuat Naruto begitu lama datang? Bukankah hanya butuh paling lama satu jam untuk sampai kemari dari rumahnya? Apakah dia tertahan oleh Itachi? Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak akan datang?

"Naruto, kau dimana?"

* * *

Sasuke mendengar begitu banyak suara di sekelilingnya. Mereka terdengar ribut sekali dan salah satu dari mereka sedang menyentuh kepalanya. Sasuke mencoba mendengarkan lebih baik dan begitu sadar bahwa pemilik suara-suara tadi adalah perempuan seketika itu juga dia bangun dan mencoba untuk menjauh hanya untuk menabrak kepala tempat tidur.

Neji menatapnya kaget dan tangan kanannya tertahan di udara. Sepertinya yang menyentuh kepalanya tadi adalah Neji. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

"Neji? Sedang apa kau disini?" Ingatan mengenai kejadian sebelumnya tiba-tiba kembali. Sasuke mengamati tempat dimana dia sekarang yang dia ingat adalah kamarnya di kediaman Uchiha. Para gadis Naruto semua ada disini ditambah dengan Neji tapi Naruto sendiri tidak ada. "Dimana Naruto? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kau akan bertemu dengannya tidak lama lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" **Apa-apaan ini?! Bagaimana aku bisa ada dikamarku? Dan kenapa mereka semua terlihat begitu rapi? Kenapa Naruto tidak ada bersama mereka? Kenap dia tidak ada bersamaku? **"Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang."

Sasuke hendak turun dari tempat tidur tapi Neji segera menghentikannya. "Tidak bisa, kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang juga!" Dia masih bisa merasakan sedikit ketakutan dari kejadian sebelumnya. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar datang menyelamatkannya dan bukan sebaliknya. Dia harus melihat wajah itu sekarang juga demi kewarasannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan mereka semua melihat Fugaku yang juga sudah rapi masuk dan langsung mendekati putranya. "Sasuke, kau sudah sadar? Baguslah. Ini sudah hampir waktunya, kita harus pergi sekarang."

**Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa Ayah juga? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto? Tidak mungkin, kan? Itu tidak mungkin.**

Tanpa penjelasan lebih Fugaku membantu Sasuke berdiri dan mendampinginya berjalan. Di setiap langkah yang dia ambil Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Apalagi tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara padahal ada banyak orang disana. Hatinya merasa semakin gugup dan juga resah. Dia tidak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam tapi jantungnya tidak mau memperlambat debarannya.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu yang menuju ke ruang depan. "Siapkan hatimu, Sasuke." Kata-kata Fugaku membuatnya semakin cemas. Saat ayahnya membuka pintu tersebut Sasuke sempat merasa jantungnya akan berhenti. Begitu semuanya terlihat jelas dia justru berubah bingung.

Semua anggota keluarga ada disana, baik dari sisi Sasuke maupun Naruto. Beberapa kerabat juga hadir dan semua tersenyum saat melihatnya. Di antara semua orang itu dia melihat Naruto berdiri dan mengenakan pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan sedang menatapnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Hal selanjutnya yang dia sadari dia dan Naruto sudah berdiri saling berhadapan padahal dia tidak ingat sudah berjalan mendekat.

"Naruto, ada apa ini?" Suaranya lagi-lagi bergetar tapi karena alasan yang berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputmu, bukan? Aku hanya menepati janjiku."

Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi. Inikah yang Naruto maskud dengan menjemputnya? Menjemputnya sebagai seorang istri untuk hidup bersama selamanya? Tubuhnya yang belum lama masih sedikit gemetar kini berubah ringan. Sasuke merasa dia sedang di atas angin, tidak yakin kalau masih menginjak bumi.

Detik selanjutnya yang Sasuke tahu adalah dia dan Naruto sedang bertukar ikrar dan janji. Dia tidak percaya hari ini akhirnya tiba dan dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia duga. **Aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun jika ada yang berani berkata bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi.**

Naruto baru saja selesai mengenakan cicin pernikahannya lalu mengangkat dagu Sasuke agar menatapnya. "Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi." Dan mereka pun berbagi ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

Sasuke sempat merasa emosional dan ingin menitikan air mata bahagia. Tapi dengan alasan apapun itu dia tidak akan menangis, tidak di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Ini adalah hari bahagianya dan dia seharusnya tersenyum juga tertawa.

Setelah upacara utama selesai dan mereka berpindah ke perayaan barulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia mengenakan pakaian formal serba putih yang menandakan bahwa dialah yang menjasi istri. Naruto menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah merencanakan semua ini lumayan lama dan meminta bantuan semuanya. Masalah dengan Itachi pun salah satunya, walau sebenarnya yang dia minta adalah untuk menahan Sasuke selama satu malam bukannya membuka trauma lama. Naruto berjanji akan memarahi Itachi nanti.

Saking bahagianya Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal Itachi dan traumanya. Meski begitu dia tidak keberatan jika Naruto ingin menceramahi kakaknya sedikit.

Pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang terdekat itu akhirnya selesai. Naruto bahkan mempersiapkan bulan madu mereka. Meski hanya empat hari tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Naruto tetap berjanji akan menggantinya dengan bulan madu yang lebih baik saat libur panjang nanti. Sasuke tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

Keduanya segera berkendara menuju tempat tersebut yang ternyata sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kota. Di dekat rumah tersebut ada sebuah danau yang indah dan hanya mereka yang ada disana. Meski begitu jarah menuju pemukiman tidak terlalu jauh dan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki jika mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Tempat ini sering Naruto kunjungi dulu saat kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya saat liburan dan sekarang rumah kecil ini dihadiakan padanya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan mereka memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malam setelah sebelumnya sempat merapikan barang-barang mereka. "Naruto, terimakasih. Aku bahagia sekali. Bahkan kemarin aku tidak memikirkan sama sekali semua ini akan terjadi."

Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu apa-apa. Tapi aku memang ingin membuatnya menjadi sebuah kejutan terindah untukmu."

"Hn." Wajahnya kini sudah berubah merah. Sasuke menyelesaikan makanannya lalu melihat keliling rumah. "Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk bulan madu kita? Bukannya aku tidak suka hanya penasaran saja. Aku merasa seperti hanya kita saja yang tinggal di daerah sini."

Naruto yang juga sudah menyelesaikan makanannya mendekati Sasuke lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Bagus, bukan? Aku memang belum tahu pasti tapi aku merasa kau pasti tipe yang berisik. Jika disini kita tidak perlu khawatir akan mengganggu tetangga, jadi kau bisa mengeluarkan suaramu tanpa harus menahannya. Aku juga tidak mau orang lain mendengar suaramu, jadi semua bagus kan?"

Jika mungkin warna merah di wajah Sasuke naik dua tingkat sekarang. "Me-mesum!" Belum sempat protes lagi Naruto sudah menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar. "Na-Naruto, kita baru saja makan. Kau mau apa?"

"Kenapa? Tidak apa, kan. Perutku pasti kuat."

"Bukan begitu!"

"Jadi tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja mau! Ma-maksudku.. Hm, itu.. Aku…"

Terdengar Naruto terkekeh geli. "Kau manis sekali jika sedang seperti ini." Baru sempat membuka mulut untuk bicara, Naruto sudah mengunci mulutnya dan memulai ciuman panas mereka.

Ciuman yang dia rasakan kali ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan semua ciuman yang pernah Naruto berikan padanya. Yang ini terasa sangat intens dan juga menuntut. **Mungkin bukan hanya aku saja yang menahan diri selama ini. **Semakin lama Sasuke semakin kewalahan dan merasa tubuhnya semakin panas. Ini saja tidak cukup, dia menginginkan lebih. Naruto menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menjauh sedikit dari Sasuke. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal Sasuke mencoba untuk bicara. "Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengarmu apalagi melihatmu seperti ini selain aku."

"Tapi tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kita."

"Kau yakin?"

Sekarang kedua mata biru Naruto melihat kemari. Oke, pesan diterima. Sesuai janji dan karena ini rate-nya tidak akan naik kita tidak diperbolehkan menyaksikan adegan selanjutnya. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang mereka sudah bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan dan juga bahagia. Kalau masalah pasti ada, tapi tidak akan cukup membuat mereka berpisah. Kalau masalahnya terlalu besar mungkin tinggal dibuat sekuelnya saja, kan?

Hahaha. Jangan, ah.

* * *

**Akhirnya tamat juga.**

**Eh? Fandom SasuNaruSasu sepi sekarang? Aku ga ngeh. Hahaha, rencananya ga kan hiatus kok. Ga bisa lebih tepatnya, ga kuat. Setelah ini ada satu cerita SasuNaru yang udah aku siapin. Itu cerita yang udah lama aku buat sebenernya tapi dalam dan sekarang aku translate dan diubah chara-nya jadi SasuNaru (dulunya RPF gitu). Kalau lancar bakal segera di post, tunggu aja ya kalau emang tertarik buat baca ****J**

**Terimakasih sekali lagi semuanya!**


End file.
